Cyborg In a Strange Land
by AMZ-C-Raven
Summary: After being infected with a virus, Cyborg wakes up to a strange world where they never became the Titans... and seem to be individually happier this way. But at what cost? And is it really what they wanted in the first place?
1. Brave New World

**Hello! "Zee" here with another exciting Teen Titans story! This one's a bit of an AU development, but it does initially take place within ordinary continuity. The idea hit me the other morning after class, and I've been working diligently ever since. I'll do my best to update as frequently as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**And now... enjoy!**

"Cyborg In a Strange Land"

Chapter One: Brave New World

The metal restraints creaked and groaned as the metal teen struggled for freedom. Despite his massive strength, the compact nature of the bonds ensured that he was forever trapped. Realizing his plight, he sighed.

"Now, now, Cyborg. No need to resist. This will all be over soon," came a familiar voice from behind him.

Cyborg strained his neck, but the metal headrest meant that he was unable to view his captor. He stared straight ahead, fuming with anger.

"You think you're so clever, don't you? The other Titans will be here at any moment. Just watch." Cy hissed.

A man in long white robes stepped forward into the cybernetic hybrid's field of vision, hands behind his back and a cocky grin on his face. He walked up to his hostage's face, leaning in as close as he could.

"No matter. What I need to do will only take a few seconds." He stepped back and walks over to a nearby computer. He began to type. "You see, Cyborg, I simply cannot get past how you have humiliated me. You've cost many numerous lairs and bases. You foiled by plans to create new human-robot hybrids. I've tried time and time again to see what makes you tick, and again and again I have failed. I need to be rid of you. And I think I've finally found the perfect solution."

Cyborg looked defiant. "You're gonna kill me? Do your worst! You don't have the guts, you're nothing but talk!" He felt a cable jack insert itself into his lower back, causing him to grunt. "What's going on? What're you doing?"

Brother Blood turned around slowly, grinning broadly. "Oh, you'll see. You'll get just what you want, and I'll get what I want. Don't worry about it, Cyborg. You'll thank me later. Well, you'll want to thank me later, anyway."

Blue fields of light began to swirl before Cy's vision, and he felt himself grow heavy and weary. His thinking became more erratic, and he struggled to focus on what was happening. Whole sections of his sight would suddenly disappear in blocky chunks, only to reappear seconds later. He began to mumble to himself.

Blood continued to speak, ignoring Cyborg's reactions. "A former student of mine gave me this particular virus. When he found out who I'd be testing it on, he was more than happy to help. Seems you don't make friends easily."

Cyborg drew all of his concentration on the voice. He narrowed his eye and glared at the robed figure before him. "You... won't break... me!"

Blood shook his head. "Just give in, Cyborg. The sooner the virus does it's job, the better off you'll be. Dreams will become reality."

"Never. You don't bring dreams... you bring nightmares!"

"Well I--" began the cybernetic villain, but was interrupted by an explosion. He swiveled around on his heels. "No... oh, no!"

Raven and Starfire flew into the room, followed closely by Robin and a large green lynx.

"Cyborg!" cried Robin. He turned his eyes into a death glare at Blood. "What did you do to him?"

"A simple computer virus. That's all." replied the robed man, shrugging, slowly bringing himself into a defensive stance. He made a futile attempt to attack the Titans, but a hail of bolts from Starfire knocked him out cold, and Raven proceeded to keep him pinned to the ground with a dome of dark energy.

Cyborg witnessed all of this as if it was an out-of-body experience, or a scene from a movie. His focus was so far gone he wasn't aware he was physically present for any of this. He began blacking out more and more frequently, and he almost felt as if he his entire system was shutting down. His mind, both organic and computer, was fighting with all of its will to resist Blood's virus. Barriers began to break down. One moment he was in the room, the next he felt as if he was sitting on the coach watching TV back at the Tower. Old moments resurfaced in his mind and it was as if he was living them anew--he remembered teaming with Bee to defeat Blood, and he remembered slow dancing with Jinx at the HIVE Academy. His eyes flickered occasionally to his friends as they surrounded him, but he was never sure if any of this was truly happening.

"Friend Cyborg! Are you in good condition?" shouted Starfire in his ear, but her friend did not respond.

He saw things clearly one last time. He felt the cold restraints, the wisps of breath from Starfire's mouth, the hands on his shoulders. He knew exactly where he was for one brief moment. At that point, his mind gave out. He weakly raised his head one last time before it slumped down to his chest. Voices filtered in and out as black whirlpool began to consume his psyche.

"Cyborg? CYBORG!" screamed Robin, examining his fellow Titan carefully. Biting his lip, the Boy Wonder sprang into action. "Take him back to the Tower. It's not too late. We've got to save him!"

Beast Boy walked up to Cyborg's limp body as the other Titans went to work removing the restraints. "Hang in there, Cy! You'll see us again soon. I promise!"

With those words, the last of Cyborg's consciousness faded away. A dark void was all that was left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg opened his eyes slowly, blinking against a harsh light directly above him. He sat up very slowly, his sore body creaking and groaning in protest. He noticed the light was an artificial one; he was laying beneath a street light on the grass somewhere. He looked around slowly, trying to find his bearings. He realized he was at a park.

_I don't recognize this place... How did I get here? What's going on?_ he thought to himself, crossing his legs and sitting in the dew-covered field. He put a hand to his chin and began to try to remember whatever he could to explain this. Piece by piece, his memory helped him rebuild the jigsaw that was now his mind.

_ Okay, let's go over this again... Blood uploads a computer virus into my system, I pass out moments later... And now I wake up in this park? This is beyond strange._ He rubbed his face. He paused, realizing something was greatly amiss. Everything felt too... smooth. Too soft. Too real.

He looked at his arms, and saw only his black skin.

"Holy shit..." he whispered. "Did Blood do all of this? This is... impossible." He examined himself carefully. He was completely human. Instead of the electronics and metal that had covered the majority of his body, it was now 100 percent flesh and blood. He sported an old black t-shirt and some torn jeans to cover himself, but he couldn't remember where he got them. He slowly got to his feet and looked around. He began to make his way onto a nearby paved path.

"Okay, buddy. Move along." came a hostile voice. Cyborg turned to see a large police officer standing by the lamp post. His uniform was alien to him, though. He didn't look like an ordinary Jump City cop. He was wearing a lot more armoured padding, he had a black helmet with a dark visor, and he was also brandishing a very large baton.

"Hey, sorry, Officer. I dunno what happened."

"Yeah, yeah. You were high as hell and passed out here. Move along. This is a park, not a crackhouse."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "Now hold on one second, man. I'm not on drugs."

"You aren't?" he sniffed derisively. "First time for everything. I'm not gonna say it again. Get out of here." He glared at the Titan and his ragged clothes, and the teen heard him whisper "Homeless trash..." under his breath.

The large Teen shook his head, trying to contain his outrage. "Look, man. I'll leave, but I'm gonna lodge a complain with the city over this. You're being rude and discriminatory!"

The cop laughed. "Yeah. Good luck with that one. Are you going to get out of here, or am I going to have to make you leave? Or would you rather come with me, eh? Spend a nice night in the drunk tank?"

Raising his hands, Cyborg started to walk away quickly. _Don't let him get to you. It's not worth it. Just get out of his sight._

"Hey, boy! I'm talking to you. Get back here!" shouted the cop, stepping swiftly towards the disturbed Titan.

Cyborg turned around, sighing in frustration.. "What do you want? First you tell me to get, then you--" he was cut off when the policeman swung his massive club at him. Instinctively, he brought his hands towards the weapon, grabbing it. Muscles rippled and flexed up his massive arm as the cop continued to to push upon the baton, but it stood still, preventing it from striking him.

The cop looked visibly surprised for several seconds. "Mighty brave of you, boy. You're resisting arrest. And I can write this up as assaulting a police officer, too..." the police officer hissed before driving his boot into Cyborg's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him crashing to the ground. "Friggin' homeless shit. I can't believe the nerve of you people. Boss told us what to do with you..." he mumbled. Cyborg saw him raising the baton once again through the slits of his eyes.

The next thing he witnessed was the very surprised look on the cop's face as he flew through the air, sailing over the Titan's prone body and crashing to the ground. A large green bighorned sheep lept over Cy and trotted over the groaning cop, bringing his hooves down roughly upon the cop's helmet several times until the police officer stopped moving.

Cyborg's eyes grew wide with terror, carefully looking for any signs of life on his enemy's body. The cop's chest lightly raised and lowered. He was alive. He was knocked into next Thursday, but he was alive. The green ram shifted back into a form very familiar to the teen, yet still quite different. He shot a hand out to Cyborg, gesturing for him to follow.

"Come on, dammit! We've got to get the fuck out of here!" he ordered, and Cyborg wasted no time in jumping to his feet. The green teenager ran further along the path, and Cyborg followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran for what felt alike hours. Exiting the park, they quickly ducked down a side alley. Following the twists and turns of the urban jungle, they turned the corners of large, nameless buildings and ran across busy streets. Reacting solely on instinct, Cy played follow the leader, figuring his saviour knew exactly where he was going. Evidently his green friend was intimate with the city, knowing every nook, every niche, every place of hopelessness and despair where they could avoid being caught. The horrors of urban life unfolded before them in the process. They strode past large groups of homeless people, huddling around garbage can fires for warmth and sleeping in cardboard boxes or over subway grates. Junkies shivered in corners and prostitutes congregated on corners. At one point they barely avoided being hit by a bus. While the driver swore a blue streak in their direction, they had no time to stop and return the abuse. The determined look Cyborg glimpsed from the green teen's face told him he was all business.

Finally, they ran down a hill and found themselves along the docks. They finally stopped, and the green lad doubled over, catching his breath. Cyborg coughed violently and slumped to his knees, realizing he was in the same position. Taking deep breaths in a constant cycle, Cyborg was experiencing another alien feeling. Being out of breath had never been a problem for him before. Now it felt as if his chest was on fire, and he tasted something funny in the back of his throat. He hoped it wasn't blood, and figured they hadn't been straining enough for it to be. His breaths came ragged and interspersed with coughs. He wondered worriedly when this feeling would finally go away.

Several minutes later, they finally turned and looked each other over. The young man across from the once-cybernetic teen looked very familiar, yet... different. He knew exactly who he was looking at, but there was a dark streak to him. He wasn't smiling (in fact, what he was doing could best be described as scowling), and he seemed much older than he must have really been. He surprised the Titan even further when he reached into a pocket in the jet black leather jacket that covered his back and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. Silently, he offered one to Cy.

"Uh, no thanks. Don't smoke."

Shrugging, the leather clad teen placed a cigarette to his own lips and lit it with a zippo. He took a couple of puffs before extending his hand. Cyborg took it and they shook.

"The name's..." Cyborg paused for a second, wondering if using his name wouldn't be too unusual or suspicious. He continued before his hesitation was too blatant. "Vic. Vic Stone. Thanks a lot man. You saved my ass back there!"

"No problem. These friggin' cops, y'know." declared his defender, spitting on the word 'cops.' "I'm Garfield, by the way. But you can call me..."

"Beast Boy," Cyborg blurted, wincing when he realized what he'd done.

Rather than be disturbed, his saviour looked very surprised, and smiled broadly. "I was gonna say _Gar_, but... damn! You know me? You're a fan! Damn!"

His reaction was pleasant to the Titan's eyes, but Cyborg knew he wasn't dealing with his old friend. He had to respond carefully. "Well, you can say I'm familiar with your work."

Beast Boy took another drag on his cigarette, shaking his head and beaming the whole time. "Wow... I'm glad to finally see some recognition for the Doom Patrol!"

Cy looked nervously to the side. "Doom Patrol?"

BB's cigarette dangled in his mouth as he gave the stranger a very curious look. "Uh, yeah. Who did you think I was with?"

Cyborg knew he had to be careful. He couldn't just tell a complete stranger an utterly bizarre story of an alternate reality. He had to keep playing it safe. "Well, er, I just thought. Well, you see, I heard somewhere you were with the... uh... the Teen Titans."

The green lad's cigarette fell to the ground as he erupted into loud peals of laughter. Doubling over and clutching his sides, Beast Boy howled with delight, tears slowly pouring down his face as his euphoria continued. Cyborg felt like he'd make a great stand-up comedian, but none of this answered his questions.

"I take it you aren't?" he added dryly.

"The Titans? Those crazed ex-boy scouts?" His tone gained a hard edge. "I talked to them once. When I was younger and naive and stupid. I wasn't good enough for them, though. They were strictly for..." his voice dropped. "Sidekicks. Back before everything changed. But I was pissed at the time. So I did something else instead."

He turned his back on Cyborg at that point, looking out over the harbour. He was staring directly at an island in the middle of the bay. With only the moon, it was hard to tell just what he was looking at. But Cy was certain he could make out ruins on the isle.

"Speedy... Kid Flash... Wonder Girl..." BB was reminiscing to himself now. "And Robin, with those short shorts." He chuckled to himself, and turned around to face Cy again. "Nobody's seen Robin for about five years now, man. And I heard Speedy's a drug addict. Serves him right... The things he said about me. Feh." He spat on the ground in disgust before pulling out another cigarette. He placed it to his lips but didn't light it. "I don't know where you're from, dude, but it must be damn far away or something. You're certainly not keeping up with current events."

Cyborg nodded, looking at the island Beast Boy had been watching moments ago. He knew for certain now that it was the very island where the Tower had once stood. He bit his lip, overwhelmed with emotion. He had no idea what to do now. He was snapped out of pondering his dilemma by his newfound friend's voice.

"So, what's your favourite song?"

"What? Ummm... I'm not sure. Quite the question to just drop on somebody."

"Hey, that's alright. With all of our genius, I'm not sure which one I like, either."

"You write songs?"

"Uh, yeah... we're the Doom Patrol! Geez, I thought you'd heard of us?"

"Er, I have... Just... where I come from... I heard you guys were... superheroes."

The green lad's eyes narrowed in the Titan's direction, and he heard him inhale quickly out of shock. BB clapped a hand over Cy's mouth. "Christ, you tryin' to get us killed? We just knocked out a cop, dude! We're not supposed to draw attention to ourselves. Don't say that word... that or... etahuman-may." His voice was hoarse whisper. He looked around carefully to make sure nobody was around before releasing his grip on Cyborg's face. He sighed and lit his cigarette.

Cyborg nodded slowly, a disturbed look on his face. "Yeah, okay... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You didn't know? Were you living in a cave or something? Where the hell are you from, anyway? Corto Maltese?" growled Beast Boy, his cigarette ember's red glow bouncing in the darkness as he continued his tirade. "You didn't know... Jesus... Ignorance just means you don't know _why_ someone's going to kill you. No wonder that cop was harassing you."

"Look, I said I was sorry! You could say I've lived a pretty sheltered life, alright? No reason to jump down my throat. Now I know better. Damn." Cyborg folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the man who'd saved his life.

Beast Boy exhaled grey smoke into the bright moonlit sky. His tone softened. "Geez, man... I didn't mean to come across so mad, but... Just be careful, y'know? If you know, well, take it to heart. You gotta be careful here." Cyborg nodded, his arms lowering down to his side. The green teen continued from where he left off. " But, yeah, we're the Doom Patrol. Jump City's number one band. Doom Patrol... go!" His mood radically altered, he thrust both fists in the air, smiling so big as to show his teeth.

Cyborg felt relief wash over himself at his defender's more pleasant mood. He didn't want to alienate himself from the only person he knew in a dangerous city he once called home. The realization that he was trapped began to creep into his mind, and he knew he had to stick with Beast Boy. He replied to BB's declaration with a smile. "That's pretty cool. What do you play?"

"Bass. I sing a little, too. But Mento's pretty uptight about who he shares the spotlight with. So mostly I just play."

Cy nodded, unsure of what to say to that. The two stood in silence for several seconds. "Um... So how did it all end up this way?" whispered Cyborg.

BB raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "I dunno, Mento's a cool guy, but he's just a bit of a control freak, y'know?"

The larger teen shook his head. "No, no, I mean... Well, the whole..." he lowered his voice drastically. "Lack of heroes... situation."

BB looked around nervously, flicking his dead cigarette over the pier and into the water. He sighed. "I'm not really sure, man. Y'know? I read things here and there when it was all going down... but you could tell most of the media was just printing what people wanted to see, or what people _told_ them to print. That kinda junk. You can tell I'm a meta, yeah, but I wasn't gonna put my life on the line. I didn't wanna get involved. Couple of friends of mine wound up in jail, sent to prison. Wasn't worth the hassle. So I laid low, did what I could to ensure they wouldn't suspect me. Wore make-up to hide the green, changed my name a couple of times, lived with friends. It was hard."

He let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand down his face. "So now I just look out for myself. Anybody asks, the green is all part of my act. And it pretty much is by this point; I tell ya, dude... I hadn't shifted in a very long time until I ran into you tonight. I'm probably gonna be sore tomorrow. Speaking of which..." He checked his watch. "It's almost two in the morning. I gotta get to bed."

Their eyes nervously met before looking away. "Well, uh, I guess this is g'bye, dude. Good luck, and all..." Beast Boy turned around slowly, zipping up his jacket. He looked in the direction of the island once again.

Cyborg's arm shot out. "Look, I... I hate to impose. But..."

Beast Boy turned around slowly, half a grin plastered don his face. "You don't know anybody, and you need a place to stay?"

Cy nodded sheepishly.

"Hey, it's okay man. I'm used to taking in strays. Besides, I like you, man. I know I came off a little abrasive, but I do. You're clearly not from around here and you ask a lotta weird questions, and I don't even know you, but I really feel we... connect. C'mon, I got an apartment up on O'Neil Street. It's only a few blocks from here."

Cyborg sighed with relief. "Thanks. I mean it, thanks a lot. I'm a long way from home."

BB chortled. "I can tell. And, hey, in the morning, we can visit a friend of mine down at the university. I took a couple of classes from her, she's wicked smart. Knows a lot about history." He paused before continuing. "She can answer your questions."

Cyborg slapped his friend on the back. "Thanks, thanks a lot man! That'd really help me."

Beast Boy drew another cigarette and lit it, nodding slightly as he did so. "No problem. Don't mention it. You'll get a bill at the end of the week." He exhaled some more smoke, grinning broadly as he looked at the stranger. He pointed at Cyborg with his thumb suddenly as they crossed the street. "Hey, do you like video games? I got a Game Station if you wanna play."

It was Cy's turn to smile now as an evil grin spread slowly across his face. A hidden gleam appeared in his eye. "I think I could play a round or two..."

**TO BE CONTINUED... in Chapter 2: "Head of the Class."**


	2. Head of the Class

**AMZ here once again with the second chapter to "Cyborg in a Strange Land." The inspiration to do this chapter hit me suddenly, so I just had to keep writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 2: Head of the Class

The sun shone brightly through a dingy window in the apartment. Flimsy curtains did little to resist the assault of the star's light, and any hopes of continuing sleep were gone within the few moments that the sun had first started to rise. Cyborg groaned and slowly brought himself into a sitting position, drawing his blanket into a ball in his lap. Swearing under his breath, he rubbed his back, which was intensely sore. He looked over his shoulder and realized he'd fallen asleep on the couch.

On _a_ couch, he realized... a strange couch in a stranger's apartment. His eyes grew wide as he looked around the room. The events of the previous evening crawled back into his mind and he began to calm down. He examined his surroundings more carefully now, not out of necessity, but of curiosity. He and Bea--he and Garfield (he had to remember that this wasn't exactly the friend he remembered) had gone to bed almost immediately after they had arrived the night before, so he hadn't had a chance to really get a good look at the place.

A black Fender bass stood in the corner of the room next to an amp, and to the right of the television set. On top of the TV was a golden trophy of some kind, in the shape of a microphone. Various posters dotted the walls, mostly of bands, but some of movies or attractive women. A huge poster of Kate Beckinsale from Underworld graced the wall behind him (a crude red heart had been drawn over her face), and to his left were large posters adorned with images of groups such as My Chemical Romance and Boy Hits Car. Various black-and-white prints of handmade posters telling of the Doom Patrol's gigs hung over the television.

_BB's got quite the pad to himself._ Cyborg thought absently. He concentrated on the pain in his back and winced. He smiled. _As masochistic as it sounds, I kind of like being able to feel pain for once._ He rubbed his hands along his arms, feeling his flesh. He relished every brief second his fingertips didn't touch metal. As comfortable as he had been with his body before, he couldn't help but feel a huge wave of relief at his new organic body. He finally felt... human.

He heard a dull crunching noise and turned to see the man who took him in walking into the room, a bowl of Cap'n Crunch in one hand and a spoon firmly in his mouth.

"Morrrink," mumbled his host with a mouthful of cereal.

"Good morning," returned Cyborg, slowly standing up. A twinge of pain erupted once again from his back, but he ignored it.

"You sleep OK?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Not used to sleeping on the sofa. But I'll survive."

Garfield nodded. "Yeah, I used to couch surf. A long time ago. I wouldn't do it again. I'm glad I've got this place."

"Do you have any roommates?"

"Just one, but he's rarely around. He's either at class or sleeping or out with his girl. You know how it is."

Cyborg nodded this time, not totally knowing, but at least having some understanding.

"Anyway, you probably wanna get some breakfast and a shower." He paused, looking Cy over. "Do you have any other clothes? I mean, obviously not, but..." He trailed off, finding it awkward to finish the sentence without sounding offensive.

"No, not really. I'm not used to wearing clothes." Beast Boy gave him a very disturbed look. Cyborg caught himself. "Like these! Not used to wearing clothes like _these_."

"Did you get robbed or something?"

"Yeah. You could say that. I'm okay with these clothes, though. Although they really look like they could use a good wash."

Beast Boy held his nose. "Yeah man, they stiiiiink," he offered, letting out a huge smile. Cyborg shook his head. "I'm just jokin' man. Don't take it so personal. Go on, go get something to eat and a shower. We should meet Kori soon."

"Kori?"

"My teacher-friend up at the university. I called her a couple of minutes ago, said we'd be there in a couple of hours." He checked his watch. "You'd better hurry. She... doesn't like to be kept waiting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quick bowl of cereal and a shower later, they were on the bus headed downtown to the university campus. Beast Boy angrily shook his fist at the No Smoking sign.

"You believe this? Man..." he grumbled.

"How come you smoke?" Cy asked, tilting his head. "What made you... you know?"

"You're way too curious about my life, man."

"Hey, just asking."

"Well, hey, if you're curious, why not... Not like it's a state secret or anything. I started a couple of years ago. I really needed something to help my nerves. I was a total nutcase, I tell you. Really off the wall." Cy swore he saw tears slowly welling in his eyes, and his tone become hushed and somber. "What _really_ sent me over the edge, though... was when... I lost this girl, see? I loved her, dude. I really loved her... Thought she was the one." Beast Boy became very quiet after that, and was staring at the floor of the bus. The vehicle went over a bump, and the entire bus shuddered from the impact.

Cy expected him to continue, but he kept staring at the floor. Guilt swept over the Titan in a dull grey wave, and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I, uh, couldn't help but notice that trophy on the TV. What's, uh, what's that all about?" he asked.

Beast Boy slowly turned to his new friend, a slight smile on his face. There was still a sense of grief in his eyes, but he answered with a more jovial tone. "Yeah, that. Some friends of mine gave me that. I did an open mic stand-up comedy show one night, and..."

"And you bombed, so they bought it to cheer you up?"

The green lad's eyes grew very serious, and he glared. "What? No, actually. I did really well, and they bought it as a memento. Dude, what brought that on?"

Cyborg mentally kicked him. _I shouldn't have said a word_. "Nothing, it just... I just jumped to a stupid conclusion, that's all. Something similar happened to me once," he lied. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Sorry, man. In case you didn't notice, I'm not you."

"Yeah... sorry about that. I didn't mean to be a dick."

"It's okay. Nothing personal."

They rode the rest of the way in reflective silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The duo slowly made their way up the stairs towards Kori's office. While Garfield was talking about his time at school, Cyborg's mind was a million miles away. When they had been quiet on the bus, he couldn't help but focus on his current situation.

_Where am I exactly? And how am I going to get home?_ He felt guilty with his next thought._ Do I really want to go home? I have no responsibilities here, at least not yet... And I have... this body._ He rubbed his hand over his face, and felt the tiny scratching of bristles of hair. _Man, I've got stubble and everything! This is so weird. This is something I've always dreamed of. I'm finally normal!_

"Yeah, I've known her since high school. She's wicked smart, and she skipped quite a few grades. I was never that good at school, but she took to it like a duck to water or something. Breezed her way through university. She's had her Ph.D for about about a year now. I took one of her classes last year, but I dropped out before the end. She's amazingly smart, I just can't get over it." He slapped his friend's chest suddenly. "Oh! One more thing. I think she's from Asia or something, but don't bring it up. She's changed her name and everything. I think she's sensitive about it."

Cyborg snapped back to reality. "So, wait, you said she's got her Ph.D? How old are you guys, anyway?"

"I'm 25. I think she's 24. The way she ripped through school, I dunno. I never paid attention."

"You're 25?"

"Yeah. So?"

Cyborg caught himself before he went too far. "I, uh... Just thought you guys were younger, is all."

Beast Boy smirked. "Why? How old are _you_?"

Cyborg returned the smirk. "Old enough. Now where is she?"

"Her office is right down this hallway."

They walked for about a minute before they reached the proper door. A large yellow plaque hung to the right of the doorway: Dr. K. Anders, Dept. of History. Garfield knocked softly.

"Please enter," came a familiar voice from the other side. Beast Boy turned the knob and the door flew open. They strolled into the office casually.

"Hey Dr. Anders. This is the friend I told you about, Vic."

"Hello, Victor. Garfield has told me a lot about you," she replied.

Cyborg was stunned at the lady sitting before him. She sat primly behind her desk, glasses resting quaintly on the bridge of her nose. Her long red hair was pinned into a bun, and her skin was a little lighter than he remembered, but still had the hint of orange he recognized. He knew exactly who she was. He smiled broadly at seeing her again.

"Hello, Starfire." Cy shook his head quickly as Beast Boy shot him yet another odd look. "I mean, Dr. Anders."

Kori stood up from behind the desk, taking off her glasses and looking thoughtful. "What a curious combination of words. Star fire. A star already is a massive fiery ball of plasma. Ergo, I don't see why one would add the fire to the end. Unless they were discussing solar flares..." she trailed off, putting her glasses back on.

"Yeah, sorry. I dunno where that came from," he lied. Beast Boy rolled his eyes at the Titan's gaffe. "Uh, Beast Boy here has told me a lot about you."

"Only positive aspects of my personality, I hope," she replied with a grin.

"You know me, Doc. I got nothin' but love for my favourite History prof!"

Dr. Anders giggled at his comment. "Garfield, your sense of humour is quirky, but always appreciated. I miss having your presence in my classes. Your essay on the American Revolution was most amusing."

Beast Boy shrugged. "What can I say? I had a knack for something, but it wasn't history. I hate to say this, though, but I gotta go. I've got practice in a half an hour, and it's gonna take me that long just to get there. If I'm late, Mento goes mental. You kids play nice, okay?" He waved goodbye and left the room. Cyborg stood alone with another stranger he couldn't help but feel he knew intimately.

"So, Victor... You have been friends with Garfield for a long time?"

"Actually, we just met last night. We just sorta hit it off. I feel I've known him a long time, though."

She nodded appreciatively. "I see." An oppressive silence set in as the two tried to figure out what to say to each other.

"How do you like teaching? Garfield said you were 'wicked smart.'" The Titan finally blurted.

She giggled once again, blushing. "Well... I am flattered by his description, certainly. I love it, Victor. I am enamored with history. I am essentially getting paid to do what I love. And that is everybody's dream, ultimately."

"That's the truth."

"Now, to business. Garfield also said you'd like to know some history?"

Cy smiled. "Yeah... I'm kinda new to the area. I wouldn't mind getting some background info, y'know?"

"Anything to help the pursuit of knowledge! Now, the earth was formed around 4.57 billion years ago when--"

Cyborg waved his arms frantically. "Whoa! I was kind of looking for some more recent history! The age of Algae isn't exactly what I'm looking for."

Dr. Anders looked perplexed, but continued. "Well, Jump City was founded after a gold rush in 1837. It was named after its founder, Captain Gordon Jump of the United States Navy. A fire in--"

The Titan coughed, interrupting her thoughts once again. "Er, sorry... but... I was kind of thinking, well... even _more_ recent... Like, say... Well..."

Kori leaned forward, a certain gleam in her eye. "You wish to know how things have become so... restrictive, do you not?" She whispered. He nodded. "I understand. I have friends I have not seen in many years because of what happened. I will tell you what I can. But I will tell you this from the start: I will only do this as a favour to Garfield. Because he seems to trust you so much, I do as well. But if you were anybody else, I would act as ignorant as I could on the subject."

"I understand. I need you to trust me, though. I can't help but think this is all linked to why I've come to Jump City."

She gave him a peculiar look, but began, her tone very quiet. "Around seven years ago, a new church made its way to the city. Brother Blood, the current Archbishop, built up a strong religious community based on his charisma and appeal within the media. I did not think much of him, to be honest. A friend of mine once told me that she had heard he used to lead a cult in Steel City. But his church grew very influential, appealing to evangelicalism, faith healing and performing 'miracles.' Certain socio-economic conditions within the city during this time period also enabled the growth of such a mystical concept..."

"In English?" Cyborg interrupted.

"Basically, a recession hit, the city's unemployment rate skyrocketed, and people went looking for someone to save them from starvation and the crime that came about as a result. Seeing this potential, Councilman Slade Wilson began working very closely with Blood."

"I see... I've heard of Wilson."

"I'm not surprised. There's a massive statue of him in the centre of Wilson Park. His name adorns shopping malls, schools, government buildings... The list goes on and on. His name is 'big news,' so to speak. Let me continue..."

"Er, sorry."

"Councilman Wilson announced five years ago that he would be running for Mayor. The incumbent was generally seen as a sitting duck, mostly due to the poverty and crime. Wilson vowed to take the city to new heights, and pledged to end corruption, crime, and poverty. It was an incredibly enormous task, but he claimed he held the secret plan to accomplish this goal."

"Which was?"

The door opened suddenly, and Dr. Anders jumped in surprise. Her eyes grew wide and she became visibly flustered as a head poked its way through the gap in the doorway.

An elderly man with strange rectangular glasses appeared. "'ello, Kori, my duckie. Sorry to interrupt. 'ave you got a minute?" Came the man's voice, distinctly British. Cyborg's eyes went wide with recognition. He had to remind himself that things were different here before he lept into action and did something he might possibly regret.

"I am sorry, Dr. Richards. I am quite busy right now with a student. Perhaps another time?"

The man Cyborg recognized only as Mad Mod nodded. "Alright then. I'll drop by a bit later, eh?" He slowly drifted out of the doorway and the door closed behind him. Cyborg heard him grumble "Rebellious snot..." before the door finally shut. Ignoring it, he turned his attention back to Kori.

"Where were we again?" whispered Starfire, visibly bothered. She looked nervously over her shoulder, despite the fact that there was only a brick wall behind her.

"Slade Wilson's secret plan."

"Oh, yes. Correct. Well, Wilson issued a platform based solely around 'moral values.' He told the citizens of Jump City that it was their own moral decline that had lead to their downfall. Brother Blood, already in league with Wilson, began echoing the same sentiments during his sermons and at public rallies. Wilson and Blood pledged a city government based on moral salvation. With faith and virtue, everything else would fall into place, or so they claimed. The incumbent had nothing to combat this. He tried time and time again to point out the flaws in Wilson's plan, to reveal that it was just scapegoating and empty words, but nobody would listen. The city was falling apart, and they felt it was all his fault. Suddenly, he became blamed not just for crime and poverty, but for the very destruction of their society's moral fabric. He went from simply unpopular to demonized. As Wilson's power grew, more and more councilmen and women jumped on his bandwagon. When there was a month left until the election, Wilson seemed unstoppable."

"I've got a feeling there's a huge 'but' coming up."

Kori smiled. "You are correct. A group of heroes known as the Teen Titans became alarmed when they realized that Wilson and Blood's actions were actually _increasing_ crime and poverty. Rallies often spiraled out of control and turned into vicious brawls. People singled out as 'immoral' were getting attacked, and 'vice arenas' like bars were getting fire bombed. Riots erupted in impoverished areas, and property damages were approaching the hundreds of thousands. The Titans starting openly questioning the validity of Wilson's plan."

"So Wilson spoke out against the Titans."

"Exactly. Wilson and Blood told the world that the Titans were the ultimate representatives of 'immorality.' Suddenly, the society they swore to protect was openly attacking them. They did their best to appeal to reason, but Blood's power was too strong. Needless to say, Wilson won the election. His opponent was found dead the next day. Apparently an angry mob celebrated the end of 'immorality' by destroying the man who had brought it upon them."

"So what happened with the heroes? You make it sound like they were just ignored."

Kori wagged a finger impatiently. "I am getting to that. Wilson's attacks on the Titans increased once he was in power. He opened a department within the police devoted solely to bringing them to 'justice.'" She rolled her eyes at the use of such a term, and continued. "Some of them wound up captured and imprisoned. Many of them quit, as the pressure had simply become too much for them to handle. Within a month, the Teen Titans were no more. And it did not even stop there. 'Mayor' Wilson was assassinated by a masked gunman before the end of his first year in office, in front of a crowd of thousands while delivering a speech. His successor, working closely with Blood again, declared that Wilson had been murdered by 'costumed vigilantes,' and passed a law making such behaviour illegal. Anybody who was a metahuman, anybody even remotely associated with the Titans in any way found themselves under police scrutiny. A lot of innocent people were arrested, and many of them are still in prison. Often without just cause. That was only four years ago. In that time, his successor passed a law declaring elections to be 'needless.' City hall is ruled by a single hand-picked committee."

"Who was Wilson's successor, anyway? Was it Blood?"

Kori spread her hands. "Nobody knows. He was only referred to as 'Citizen X' in the media. We were told that if we did not know who he was, then the 'heroes' could not get to him. Like many things it was 'for our own protection.' It could very well be Blood."

"And why didn't the federal government get involved? This is a blatant violation of people's rights."

"Blood's church has become very influential. Not to mention wealthy. He has friends in high places. Beyond that, the city has technically not done anything illegal. The actions before Wilson took office were committed by so-called 'random mobs,' and he passed a law legalizing his behaviour once he came into power."

"That's... disturbing."

"Incredibly disturbing, my friend. We are living in a police state. But there is hope. Some heroes still operate in secrecy. City hall calls them 'terrorists,' but I prefer to see them as freedom fighters. I think the people are beginning to realize just what they have lost. And they are becoming angry." She took a deep breath, and sighed.

The information sank in slowly. "Wow," was all Cy could say.

"You sum everything up so well in such a brief syllable. There you have it, Victor. The history you sought."

"How did you find all of this out?"

"Underground media, reporters fired from mainstream papers for uncovering unflattering things, underground activists... and a very good friend of mine."

"I can't believe this. Everything is so different... than... back home."

Kori smiled. "Let us discuss something less depressing. Where is home for you, Victor?"

"Oh, er, uh... Corto Maltese."

"That is very far away. How did you come across Garfield? You must know him fairly well to call him 'Beast Boy.' I have only heard fans of his music refer to him as such."

"Yeah, I'm a huge Lost Patrol fan. I came to Jump City for their concert... uh... Saturday."

Starfire examined him slyly. "I see," she said finally, sounding unconvinced.

Cyborg found himself sweating. "So, how long have you lived in Jump City?" he asked, hoping to deflect attention.

Dr. Anders leaned back in her chair, examining him closely. "All of my life. I was raised just south of Perez Square. Overlooking the bay."

Cyborg rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Really?"

She looked rather annoyed. "Yes."

"So where is your family from... originally?"

She sighed, her annoyance growing. "I do not know. Somewhere very far away, I imagine. My family was not into looking up that sort of thing."

"Kind of odd for a history professor. Where're your folks now?"

"They are deceased, sadly. Can we discuss something else, please?"

"Do you have any brothers or... sisters?"

Kori swallowed, hesitating. "No," she finally said, looking to her left, ignoring his gaze.

Cyborg watched her for several minutes. They sat together in a very awkward silence. Finally, he spoke: "How's your _k'norfka_?"

Starfire's eyes narrowed, and her manner became incredibly cold. "Excuse me?" she spat, disdain in her voice. She crossed her arms slowly.

Realizing he'd gone too far, the Titan shrugged, looking at the ground. "Never mind. I just--"

Cy was cut off suddenly as Starfire flew over the desk and grabbed him roughly by the shirt, swinging him to her right and slamming him hard against the wall.

"You monster... Damn you!" she cried through grit teeth, raising a fist to strike as she gripped him tightly. "It is a shame friend Garfield is not aware you are a spy!"

"A spy? What? No!"

"Then explain yourself! How do you know so much about me? I have done everything within my power in the past seven years to keep my past a secret."

Cyborg stared at her fist in horror. Her eyes were glowing green now, and her hand was beginning to flicker with emerald sparks. This was serious. If she thought he was a threat, she might figure she had nothing to lose... and kill him. He began breathing heavily, fear shooting up his spine.

"You're not going to believe me," he began. "But I'm going to tell you anyway, because it's the truth. I haven't told Beast Boy this yet but... I'm... from an alternate reality. I don't know how I got here, I don't know why I'm here, but I am. It sounds crazy, I know! But I come from a world where we're on a superhero team together. I know Beast Boy is a shapeshifter. I know you're from Tamaran!"

Starfire screamed at this point and brought her first forward. It missed his head by inches, slamming into the brick behind him. While she had not crashed completely through (proving she was at least holding back), he saw her fist was firmly embedded in the wall. She slowly pulled it out, readying for another blow.

"Tell me something nobody else would know. Something no government weasel could dig up in a million years. Prove your honesty to me. Or I will... do something I might regret."

Reaching deep into his mind, he wrestled with his conscious to find something suitable. The more he thought, the more obvious everything seemed. With the right contacts, a cop could find out just about anything. Even her being an alien could be uncovered if the right people had known before. He didn't know this Starfire as well as the one back home, he had no idea how public she had once been with her information. Finally, he realized something he knew she _must_ have kept to herself. Something any teenage girl would have kept locked deep within herself.

"You have a massive crush on Robin of the Teen Titans." he blurted. He shut his eyes tightly and prepared to die. Seconds passed and he was still alive. His head had not been pounded in. He opened his eyes again slowly, examining the woman currently holding him at her mercy.

"You... you... How did you know that? I have never told anybody that."

Cyborg let out a huge sigh of relief. He wanted to wipe his forehead, but was too nervous to even move. "You're not going to believe this, but you guys are a couple where I come from."

Dr. Anders slowly let him down, placing him gently on his feet on the floor. An awestruck look was imprinted upon her face. "Sincerely?" she asked, looking at Cy with a meek smile. He nodded, and her smile broadened. She pounced forward and clutched Cy in a bone-snapping hug. "Oh! Oh, glorious! I am terribly sorry! You cannot understand how hard it has been these past few years. We cannot trust anybody!"

He groaned in pain. "My back... has been... bothering me lately." She blushed again and loosened her grip. He returned the hug, smiling... and glad to be alive. "It's okay. I don't know what it's like living in a police state."

The door opened and Dr. Richards stepped in. "Is everything alright, love? I thought I heard..." He noticed the dent in the wall. Dr. Anders followed his gaze and her head snapped back to face him once she realized what he was looking at.

"I was recreating the Battle of Waterloo for Mr. Victor here. I guess I got carried away."

Dr. Richards gave her an incredulous look, but shrugged. "Alright, then. But be careful next time." The door closed once again. He took a few steps away from her office before stopping dead in his tracks. _How on earth did she put a dent in the brick wall?_ He scratched his head and walked slowly back to his office.

Starfire turned back to Cyborg. "That was very close. So you are from an alternate reality. While I must confess I find such an idea preposterous, you have somehow managed to convinced me."

"Look, I haven't told BB yet. Obviously, I didn't think he'd understand. I'm completely lost in this world, though. I don't know why I'm here, I don't know how I got here. I don't know how to get back. I know this might be outside your expertise, but can _you_ help me?"

Dr. Kori Anders removed her glasses once more, examining her new friend carefully. "Victor... I am afraid I am unable to help you. I can tell you the past. But the future is beyond my realm."

Cyborg slouched at that, his weary mind moaning internally. Too much had happened in two days for him to completely take it all in. And now his history lesson had left him depressed and terrified that he would be stuck in a hostile world. His flesh body seemed like too little of a reward to be trapped in such a terrible place. He slid a hand over his bald head, breathing deeply.

"I have a friend, though, who is much more accustomed to such matters. I am sure she can help you," she declared smiling brightly. Cy looked at her once again for a brief second before embracing her in a bonecrushing hug of his own.

**TO BE CONTINUED... in Chapter 3, "Sell My Soul."**


	3. Sell My Soul

**Hello! AMZ here once again with another chapter of "Cyborg in a Strange Land." I'm really surprised with how things have gone with this story so far: Usually I have things pretty clearly mapped out. But the lunatics sort of took over the asylum for this one... It's amazing the power a character can have over you sometimes. You're not leading them, _they_ are leading _you_. It's made this very interesting to work on.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! **

Chapter 3: Sell My Soul

The car's engine hummed its steady drone as Cyborg and Dr. Anders--Cy couldn't help but see her as Starfire, despite the pseudonym--made their way down the street en route to Star's friend. Cyborg had a pretty good idea about who it was she knew that could help him, but she was remarkably quiet about the details.

"You'll find out when we get there, do not worry. I would just rather keep her name a secret for now. I have already committed enough treason today for what I have told you already," she explained, her tone very serious. As the tourist, Cyborg had no choice but to heed to her wisdom. Starfire then told her secretary to cancel her classes for the rest of the day, and within moments they were off.

Cyborg's fingers were now running along the sides of the leather seats in Starfire's Mercedes-Benz. _Note to self: Go back to school and get a Ph.D,_ he thought to himself, smiling. More than anything else, though, he was enjoying the smooth, slick feeling of his fingers on the leather. He relished in the soft embrace of the car's seat, and shivered from the cool air blowing inside the car. It was almost a sensory overload. He lay there, his eyes closed, taking everything in.

_Even if I can get back home, I am going to miss this. Just being able to feel these things, these little things in life. It's like enjoying the sublties of anything. It's beautiful._

"You are tired?" came a voice, bringing Cyborg back to reality. His eyes popped open and he looked at Starfire.

"What? Oh, no. Well, a little. I was just enjoying your car."

Starfire chuckled a little. "It was a gift to myself after I got this job. I'd been working for years while I was in school, and thanks to my scholarships, I'd managed to build up quite a little nest egg. So I decided to... treat myself, if you will."

"You certainly did that. I'm a bit of a car buff, you might say. Back home..." he shook his head, remembering the T-Car. "I had a killer car. Handbuild. Beautiful."

"That sounds impressive. I could not build a car." She paused for a second, a look of pondering on her face. "I could definitely learn, though. But right now, I cannot."

Cyborg laughed. "You know, I wish you could meet the Starfire I know."

Dr. Anders bit her lip. "Please, do not call me Starfire. Or... Koriand'r, or anything like that. I... I am sorry, but... I have seen so much pain these past few years, and I have worked so hard to get where I am now. Any idea that I am not who I have made myself out to be could cost me dearly. Prison aside, there is the stigma of being a suspected metahuman. I could lose my job."

Cyborg looked at his feet, and was quiet. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It is okay. Please, be careful, though. I know you miss your friend. But I am not truly her."

He nodded, taking her words in carefully. "I understand."

The car stopped abruptly as Dr. Anders was forced to hit the brakes. She slammed a hand on the steering wheel, but kept her composure. She exhaled out of frustration.

"Ridiculous. What is the meaning of this jamming of traffic?" she said to herself, shaking her head. She rolled down her window and called to a short man selling hot dogs on the sidewalk. "Excuse me! Can you tell me what is causing this line-up?"

The guy shrugged. "Dunno for sure. I heard somebody say it had something to do with that terrorist guy. The Red one. You know."

She nodded and waved to him. "Thank you!" she cried before rolling up the window.

"One of your freedom fighters?" Cy whispered with a grin. She nodded, her face serious.

"A very good friend of mine who works with an underground paper tells me stories about some of these rebels. I do not know if he is exaggerating, but they sound very brave, and very capable. I have wanted to meet one since I first saw one of them save a metahuman from arrest. He was all in black, except for his cape, and his white mask. I could not believe how quickly he moved. It was over in the blink of an eye. I wanted to speak to him, but he fled into the night. It seemed like something out of..."

"A comic book?"

She laughed, finally showing a smile again. "Well, yes. But I was even thinking of a fairy tale. He reminded me of Robin Hood. We have King John the Wicked in his castle at City Hall, and here is this figure risking everything to help the downtrodden. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I was awestruck."

"Your crush on Robin certainly doesn't help things?" he added slyly, hiding his grin by scratching his face. She gave him a coy look and slapped his knee.

"I trust you already. You need not bring that up at every possible moment," she chided, and he laughed.

Finally the congestion stopped, and traffic began flowing smoothly. A block later, Kori turned into an underground parking garage. Parking the Mercedes in the darkest corner she could find, she turned the key and shut the vehicle off. They sat in darkness and silence for a few seconds.

"So, uh, now what? Is your friend a valet?"

Dr. Anders shook her head. Reaching into her glove compartment, she drew a long black stocking out. "Tie this securely around your head, please. Cover your eyes." She plopped the garment in his lap. He picked it up and stared at it.

He scratched his head and shrugged. "I'm on a need to know basis, eh?" he asked, looking at her. She nodded a tacit agreement. Without arguing, he tied the stocking tightly around his head, ensuring he couldn't see a thing. "Well, I'm ready. Let's go." he proclaimed, staring into the darkness. He heard the car door next to him open and then shut, and his own door opened seconds later. He felt a tugging on his arm. He knew he should stand up and follow her. But the feeling was startling, different. Her hand rubbing against his bicep sent goosebumps across his skin. He smiled despite himself. He enjoyed it as much as he could before he realized she was getting annoyed and gave in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several minutes of wandering into what felt like a danker and cooler environment, Cy's blindfold finally came off. He expected to be a sewer or a cavern somewhere, but was surprised to see a beautiful hall standing before him. He stood in awe of the architecture. The floor was azure, perhaps a marble of some kind, and the walls were a very dark blue. Hot lamps burned in long rows to either side of them as a wonderful garden grew below their light. Two marble fountains broke each garden into two sections a few feet down the aisle, and water continuously poured from its tip, raining down into the basins below. A large ebony sculpture of a bird was at the very end of the room. Cyborg whistled appreciatively.

"This... is amazing, Kori."

She nodded, smiling. "It is a place of peace, friend Victor. Such places are few and far between these days. I can never stay for long, but I always enjoy my time here. Some evenings I will come just to collect my thoughts."

"I can see why." He walked ahead and sniffed a nearby rose bush, savouring the scent in his organic nostrils. "Just amazing," he whispered to himself.

Kori put out her hand, grabbing his elbow. "Come. We shall meet my friend." Responding to her tug, Cy followed, fairly certain of who he was about to meet.

Walking to the end of the aisle, Kori turned left, and they came upon a large mahogany door. She knocked loudly, and within several seconds, a familiar cry of "Come in!" was heard. Carefully opening the door, Kori held it open and gestured for the Titan to enter. Nodding, he made his way inside.

The room was very small, and compacted further by the vast tomes littered about the floor. Immensely high stacks of books, some coming up to Cy's chin, made for an interesting labyrinth for them to follow. Noticing a flickering fire in the corner of the room, the duo made their way in that direction. Approaching the fire, they found a small figure in a blue cloak sitting cross-legged upon the ground, softly chanting to herself. The two stood off to the side, waiting for the figure to recognize their presence. Finally, after a final deep breath, the cloaked woman stood up and turned around.

"Good morning, friend Raven!" called Dr. Anders, beaming.

Raven nodded, a soft smile barely on her face. "Good morning Kori."

Kori gestured towards her left. "And this is..."

"Cyborg." finished Raven, her grin appearing more lopsided. The two figures standing before her looked awestruck. "Oh, don't look so surprised. The power of empathy, my friends."

Kori gave Cy a strange look. "So, wait, you are not Victor?"

The large Titan shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "Umm... afraid not. I couldn't just tell Be-- er, Garfield my name was 'Cyborg.' It's not exactly an easy thing to explain."

Kori put a finger to her chin. "This is true."

"Indeed. You have come seeking answers, of course." interjected Raven.

"Oh, yes. So are you... some kind of oracle?" asked Cyborg.

The cloaked figure smiled and looked off to the side wistfully. "You could say that, yes. I prefer to see myself as a sort of... spiritual guide."

"Raven's sanctuary serves as an alternate church within Jump City!" Dr. Anders piped up. "Those tired of the oppressive, stifling and destructive nature of Blood's empty faith can find true solace down here."

"Of course, we're located down here because Blood and his cronies don't exactly like what I do."

"So... what exactly _do_ you do?" asked Cyborg, still confused.

"Many things. I comfort those in distress. I offer advice. I do scrying now and again. But more than anything, I offer help. In any way, shape, or form, I seek to bring stability to those whose lives have been wrought with chaos." Raven walked over to a small wooden table next to another massive stack of books. A large mug rested on a coaster, and she picked it up. Looking inside, she frowned. "Excuse me a moment." She phased away suddenly.

"Did you know her as well, Victor? Or Cyborg? Or... do you have a true name?"

Cy ran a hand over his head. "I am sorry about that. You of all people know about concealing your identity. I just figured there weren't too many people named Cyborg in this world. Once I found out about what happened to all the metahumans, I was pretty glad I chose to keep it a secret." He walked over to a pile and picked up a large, leatherbound copy of Madness and Civilization by Michel Foucault. He skimmed through a couple of pages before placing it back into the pile. "And I did know Raven, yeah. Quite well. She was much more... private when I knew her."

"She is still quite private. On a personal level. I have known her for almost three years now, but I actually do not know very much _about_ her. This place is open, yet she is not. She was just one of many who saw the strife that was coming from Wilson's policies and sought to do something within her power to help people deal with it."

"That's incredibly brave."

"Indeed. During the initial persecution, she used this sanctuary to help dozens of metahumans. She hid them from the authorities, helped them forge documents and create new identities. She helped them find a spiritual compass to work through the terror in their lives. I get the sense there is some sort of... darkness... looming beneath her. And she wishes to deal with this internal disillusionment by reaching out and helping people. She is a remarkable human being."

Cyborg debated commenting on Raven's true heritage, but felt it would be inappropriate. Before either of them could speak, Raven reappeared.

"Sorry about that. I am in serious need of some tea. Malchior will bring us all some fresh cups momentarily."

"Malchior?"

"He is my friend, and my assistant."

Cyborg hesitated for a moment. "Oh. I see."

The mystic gave him an odd look, but decided to ignore his statement. "Now, people don't usually just drop by for a visit. I'm usually not in the mood, anyway. Not that I don't enjoy your company, Kori. You know how it is. I like my privacy."

"I am aware, yes. I have brought Victor... Cyborg... I have brought this gentleman here for some guidance. His situation is a very... strange one."

"You have my curiousity piqued, for sure. What is Victor Cyborg's story?"

The male Titan raised both his hands. "Just Cyborg or Cy is okay, thanks. Unless we're in public. Then Vic is okay. But one or the other, or I'm gonna develop a personality complex."

Raven nodded, a strange smile on her face. "I understand. So what is Cyborg's story?"

"Well..."

The trio was interrupted when a pale man in grey robes entered with a tray carrying three cups of hot herbal tea. "Your tea, mistress." announced Malchior before setting the tray on the wooden table and giving a slight bow.

"Thank you, Malchior. That will be all."

Bowing again, Malchior turned to leave. He and Cyborg exchanged eye contact as he left, giving each other both peculiar looks. Malchior exited without saying a word.

"Now, you were saying, Cyborg?" continued Raven as she picked up a cup of tea and gestured for the duo to have some. Kori picked up a mug for herself and thoughtfully sipped as the conversation went on.

Cy snapped back to reality with Raven's words. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Okay, well, seeing as how I'm pretty sure you'd be able to tell if I was lying anyway, I'll just give you the entire truth."

"Sounds good. Go on."

"Last night, I woke up in this city. In the middle of some park. I got attacked by a cop, and saved by Garfield."

Raven chuckled slightly to herself. "Oh, yes. Garfield. He's quite a character."

Cy raised an eyebrow. "You enjoy Garfield?"

"In small doses, yes. But his stand-up routine is amazing. He came to me once when he was feeling depressed after..." She stopped abruptly, and continued as if nothing was wrong. "Well, anyway, he did part of his act just to loosen himself up. He's amazingly perceptive."

The former cybernetic hybrid stood in visible shock. "Beast Boy? Garfield?"

"One and the same, yes. I always got the impression that... if he was a little more insecure, he would be almost too much. Too in-your-face. He'd still be sweet, mind you, but I think he'd start to get on my nerves. He still does if he goes on for too long, sure. But, yes, I do find him to be entertaining. But we're digressing. I'm sorry. Please, go on."

Cyborg shook his head. "Right, right. So, anyway, Garfield saved me, gave me a place to stay. I met Dr. Anders here through Gar, and she gave me some Jump City history. I know this isn't very informative. I'm not quite sure how to tell you the most important part."

"Well, be direct. I find that's the easiest way."

Taking a very deep breath and exhaling slowly, he told her. "I'm not from here. I'm not from this dimension. I come from a dimension where you, and Dr. Anders, and Garfield, and... Robin work together. As a superhero team. Called the Teen Titans. And I'm not entirely made of flesh there--I'm mostly electronic. I'm a cyborg, naturally. I know this sounds crazy, but it's all true, I swear. I don't know how I got here, I don't know what I'm doing here. I was just wondering if, by way of some huge miracle from above, you'd be able to shine some light on all of this. And maybe help me find a way to get back home."

Raven listened intently throughout his entire spiel, nodding now and again and taking as much of the information in as possible. When he finished, she licked her lips, her brow furrowing as she began to think. After several minutes of silence, she spoke. "So... what you're telling me is... In another dimension, we're teammates? The three of us in this room, plus Garfield and a man that nobody is even sure is still alive?"

Cyborg nodded nervously. "Like I said, it sounds insane."

"It does, yes. But I believe you. I've sensed nothing to tell me that you're lying. You're entirely too sincere. And I don't think Kori would just bring a complete stranger to see me, so obviously you've convinced her to trust you. The things I have seen in my experiences, the worlds I have become aware of... What you are telling me isn't... _beyond_ belief. Just... difficult _to_ believe."

"I know what you mean! If this had happened to me, I don't think I'd be so quick to jump on board." Cyborg said, wiping his head and sighing with relief. He walked over and finally took a cup of tea. He took a long sip and let out a sigh of contentment. "I never knew what you saw in this stuff until now," he added, pointing to the mug. Raven smiled and shook her head.

"I've been told it's an acquired taste. Now... about returning you back home. This will obviously take some time and research on my part, and considerable effort on your part. But working together, I'm sure we'll find a solution. If it was just an ordinary spell, this will be easy. Do you remember at all how you got here?"

Sipping his tea again, the large Titan deliberately avoided the question. Raven raised an eyebrow, and he finally spoke. "Ummm... Not exactly. I remember a man in a long white robe, and a sharp pain in my back... and I remember blacking out. But I don't remember what exactly happened."

The Gothic woman's interest heightened again. "Robes? Do you remember what this man looked like?"

He shook his head. "Not... exactly. It's so weird... I remember two days ago. I remember sitting on the couch, watching TV, eating a sandwich. I remember an alarm going off... I remember reporting to a robbery... and it's just... it's hazy after that."

"Well, if we don't know what happened, that definitely makes things more difficult." She saw his expression become morose. "But not impossible, Cyborg. We can figure something out. Never lose hope."

He offered a limp smile. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what I want anymore. I've got less responsibilities here. And a body completely organic. You can't believe how great it is just to feel."

Raven shook her head, allowing a brief grin. "Oh, but I do. I understand your hesitation, but you don't belong here. And I don't think you _want_ to belong here. This is a world of oppression and terror, Cyborg. The pleasures of the flesh are brief. They cannot easily coexist in a world this dangerous. And I imagine you miss your friends."

He slapped his forehead. "Oh God! They must be so worried! I got so caught up in everything here I... I almost forgot about them. God! I wonder what they're doing?"

"Well, the sooner we figure out how to get you back, the sooner you'll find out. I'd like to do something fairly radical, Cyborg. I'm going to... probe your thoughts. You're going to have to trust me on this one, because for many people the experience is often disorienting and somewhat frightening."

"Hey, if it can get me back home, do what you want. Short of a lobotomy, that is."

"Darn. That was what I had planned if this didn't work." She gave a smirk at the end to show she was joking. Cyborg let out a weak laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Anders sat outside the chamber while Raven and Cyborg performed the ceremony. Bored, she kept picking at her fingers and hoping it would be over soon. Hearing footsteps, she glanced over her shoulder. Malchior was slowly approaching her with a large book in his arms.

"Hello, Malchior. How are you?"

"Fine, Dr. Anders. Just fine. And yourself?"

"I am... well. A bit confused, but I am well."

Malchior sat down next to Kori, placing the heavy tome at his feet. "And why are you confused, Doctor?"

She grimaced and shrugged. "It has been the sort of day where everything you think you know is brutally shattered with a hammer and you are just left staring dumbfounded at the pieces on the floor."

"Waxing poetic?"

She laughed. "A little. My friend in there... he is not from around here. And I just cannot help but realize the fact that he lives in a world so close to ours, but different in such an important way. He goes to sleep at night knowing that the world is, more or less, a just place. And he has played a huge role in making sure of that. I wish I knew what that felt like." Kori shook her head and sighed. "Dammit, I almost want to hate him. I was... not happy, so to speak... but content to live in my ignorance. To help people however I could, but to go to bed at night and pretend like everything was okay. Because there was no other option. To suddenly realize there _is_ an alternative... well, that is a heavy burden to bear."

Malchior put a hand on her shoulder. She looked into his grey eyes and grinned wider. "Would the Doctor like another cup of tea?" he offered.

She shook her head. "No, I am okay. Or rather, I will be okay. Really. Like I said, it has been that sort of day." Dr. Anders stared at the large ebony raven for several minutes in silence, noticing Malchior's hand still on her shoulder. "Malchior, do you ever wonder about fate?" she blurted.

Her confidante recoiled slightly, surprised. "Now and again, yes. Not often. Why do you ask?"

"Do you ever wonder if the way you are, the person who you've become, is the person you were destined to be? Are we shaped by outside forces, or do we only change because we _allow_ these outside forces affect us?"

Removing his hand, he scratched his head. "That is quite the question, my friend. A very heavy one. I cannot help but think, however, that who I am is the person I would always have become. No matter what. What about you?"

Kori rubbed her neck and stretched, an audible pop coming from her back. "I am not as sure as I once was. I would like to meet the Kori that the man inside the chamber knows. Then I think I would have a better answer to my question." She stood up and stretched again, trying to get a kink out of her back.

"That man knows another Kori?"

"Well, it is hard to explain. To make a long story short, he knows somebody very much like myself."

"No matter how close you think you may be to her, Dr. Anders, you would never be carbon copies. The way you have been raised, the way the world around you has changed, all of these would affect you. She may be _like_ you in some ways. But you and her may never be the exact same."

Running a hand through her hair, Kori stared off absently. "I wish I could make myself believe that, Malchior. I really do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg opened his eyes once again and saw the ceiling. The entire procedure had taken perhaps twenty minutes, but he felt as if he had been gone for an entire day. Astral projection and psychic possession certainly took their toll on one's mind. He sat up very slowly, taking in his surroundings once more. Knowing that somebody had seen with his eyes, had been deep within the recesses of his mind, it was a lot to consider. Bringing himself to his knees, he stood up shakily.

"So... how'd it go, Rae?" asked Cyborg, offering a smile.

She stood off in the corner, having just stood moments ago. She had been resting on a soft mat to bring herself into the right concentration to perform the act. Hearing his sentence, Raven raised an eyebrow, giving him a very odd look. "What did you call me?"

He raised his hands and put on an innocent face. "Whoa! Nothing personal, y'know. I just called you Rae. Y'know, Rae, Raven... a nickname."

She tilted her head and examined him further, her brow furrowing. "I see. Rae. Interesting. I can't say I've heard that before."

"Really?"

"No. I wanted to impress you with a pointless lie." she added dryly, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes.

Cyborg's eyes widened and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That's... that's quite the sarcasm. You remind me of the Raven I know. It's... nice. Like a package from home."

She shook her head, but started to smile. "Sure. Why not? Now, your memory is incredibly fuzzy. It's very strange--it's like you spontaneously generated last night, yet you still have memories from before you were 'created.' I dove as deep as I could, but the conflicting information makes it harder to truly understand what has happened to you."

"Long story short?"

"Well, I can tell you one thing for sure: it was not a spell that brought you here." He cursed and punched his leg in frustration. "But that does not mean you are trapped. It just means we have to work harder. And that you'll have to get used to being here."

"I can do that. I can view it like a vacation. To a police state."

She hid a smile at that, but quickly became serious. "Now, one more thing. I can help you, Cyborg. But returning home will ultimately rest on you. I can figure out where to send you, but there is still a lot of work on your part in getting home. This isn't going to be the sort of thing where you click your heels three times and you're back in Kansas. This is an incredibly bizarre, complex situation."

"You're telling me. But I'm willing to do the work, Raven. If anything, I want to make sure my friends back home are okay."

"I'm sure they want to know about you, too." There was a brief silence, and Raven rubbed her hands together. Finally, she spoke. "One more thing, pretty off-topic. I know that you're aware of my... father. I'd appreciate it if you kept that quiet. I've fought very hard to make sure that almost nobody knows about that. Kori doesn't know, and Garfield doesn't know. So just... be careful, okay?"

Cy got the message and nodded. "No problem. Man, all of a sudden I've gotta keep all these secrets. Kori, and you... What's next? Gar comes out of the closet?"

Raven fought off a laugh. "What can I say. Your unique situation leaves your privy to a lot of... classified information. I don't know anything about the Raven you know, but to be able to trust you with that sort of information, well... She's very lucky."

"Rae's a great person. She's not as open as you might believe, though. But the relationship with the group at least makes it harder to keep things private." A curious expression swept over Cy's face. "If you don't want to answer this question, you don't have to. But... what about the prophecy? This world still exists, so I assume your dad..."

Lifting her arm out of her cloak, Raven suddenly swept the right sleeve of her leotard up until it reached her upper arm. A long, jagged scar, as pale as fresh snow against her already ashen skin, dug a crude path from her wrist to just barely past her elbow. "You don't want to know." She said softly. Lowering her sleave, she covered herself with the cloak once more. There was an awkward pause before she broke it again. "We'd better go talk to Kori. She must be bored out of her mind." She made her way towards the door, and Cyborg followed slowly behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your interest in your doppleganger intrigues me, young Dr. Anders," whispered Malchior, brushing a lock of hair from Kori's ear. She blushed and looked away, saying nothing. "My Mistress is quite powerful... Perhaps... you could get a taste of what it is like?"

Kori raised an eyebrow, but still kept her gaze away from the man. She focused on the large raven sculpture. "No... no, I could not." She mumbled quietly. She slowly turned to look into his grey eyes. "And... Raven would never go for something like that. She would..."

He brought his lips close to her ear and softly spoke. "Then I could do it for you."

Dr. Anders' eyes went wide, jerking her head away. "Malchior! Are you sure about that? I did not know you were that... capable. No offense."

"None taken. I am very capable, Dr. Anders. And I would be willing to show you. Just think of it as a gift."

She licked her lips, thinking. She cast her eyes upon the floor. "I... I do not think that I could do it. I am curious, yes... But I do not think it is right. Perhaps there are things we are not suppose to know about ourselves."

Malchior laughed to himself, and picked up the large book he had initially carried in. He began to leave. "I understand, Dr. Anders. But if you ever change your mind, feel free to contact me. Perhaps we could make... an exchange."

Kori looked at him one last time as the door to the main chamber opened and Cyborg and Raven emerged. Smiling, Malchior left the room. "Hello, friends," Kori offered meekly.

"Somethin' wrong, Kori?" came Cyborg's query.

"No, no. I am fine."

"You're sure? You don't seem fine," came Raven's observation.

"I have just found this entire experience to be... overwhelming. I believe I am in need of some serious relaxation."

"I hear that!" cried Cyborg. "Do you guys ever go out for pizza?"

Both girls smiled to each other. "Not ordinarily," explained Raven. "But I like the idea. I'll just have to get changed first. Kori?"

"Pizza sounds delightful! I hope you do not mind if I go get a bottle of..."

Cyborg interrupted quickly, grinning from ear to ear. "Mustard?"

Dr. Anders' jaw dropped in surprise. "How--" She began, visibly shocked. Finally, realization hit her. "She and I are more alike than I had presumed." She quipped, Malchior's offer still floating within her subconscious.

The large Titan let out a long laugh. "The more things change..." he began, shaking his head.

**TO BE CONTINUED... in Chapter 4: "Midnight Rendezvous"**


	4. Midnight Rendezvous

**Okay! Hello! Zee here yet again, after an incredibly long, self-imposed exile. Phew! Sorry for taking such an absence, but I am back! Expect more rapid updates to come, possibly at least two this week. Fortunately, exams end soon. I'll try to have more updates after that. I've been tinkering with some other ideas which will see the light of day soon as well. Thanks to all who have read so far!**

**As well, a huge nod to Alan Moore and V For Vendetta. A scene in this chapter is heavily inspired by a scene in the book (and the movie, too). I'm a huge fan of Moore's, and I just had to include a bit of a tip of the hat to him.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans.  
**

Chapter 4: Midnight Rendezvous

An hour and one pizza later, Cyborg and the two girls found themselves sitting and relaxing on the rooftop of a pizzeria.

"I've got to admit... that was fun." confessed Raven, stretching her two arms and fighting a losing battle against a yawn. Her baggie black hoodie allowed her the sense of being hidden away she looked for in clothing. She hardly ever wore it, as she rarely left the church, but today was an exceptional case.

"Yes, most fun. I am almost not feeling guilt over the class I am missing right now," added Starfire. She checked her watch and shrugged casually.

Cyborg grinned and took a sip of a milkshake. "Hey, those kids don't really wanna be there anyway. Nothing personal. Any cancelled class is like manna from Heaven." Starfire slapped his arm and he tried not to laugh. "I said, 'nothing personal!'"

"I was never like that! I was a diligent student. If class was ever cancelled, I spent the time period re-reading my text."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "You musta been the life of every party." Another slap to his arm, another attempt not to laugh. The ringing of Kori's cell phone ended the battle before it could escalate.

"You're lucky, Victor. She fights dirty," quipped Raven, shaking her head while running a hand casually through her hair. "Azar, it's been so long since I've been outside doing anything. I just want to..."

"Run through the park and throw a football around?"

"Um, no. Find a nice tree somewhere and crack open a good book."

"Rae, you got thousands of books down there. Don't you want to do something physical?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

The large Titan groaned and ran a hand over his face. "You know what I mean."

Smirking, she rolled her eyes. "Sure I do."

"Anyway, like I was trying to say, you read all day. Why don't we... I dunno, do something animated?"

She sighed. "I'd like to. But I shouldn't be away for too long. Malchior is talented, but I always feel better helping others myself."

"You can't help everybody."

"Yeah, I know. It's just one of those things."

Dr. Anders hung up her cell and tossed it into her handbag. "That was Garfield." She laughed before continuing. "I called him Beast Boy, and he was not quite sure what to say. Anyway, he just finished practice. He wants us to meet at the park."

Cyborg nudged Raven. "Still time, eh? Come on, at least come and see Gar."

The hooded figure let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't wait until I find a way to send you home, Vic. But I'll do it. Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the gate of Wilson Park, Cyborg was hit with a strong wave of deja vu. He realized very quickly that this was the same park where he'd encountered the police officer less than 24 hours ago. A nervousness hit him in the pit of his stomach, and he began to look over his shoulder casually.

_Stop it... It was dark, right? That cop's not going to remember you? And BB beat the snot out of him... so he's likely in the hospital or something... And acting nervous is a sure way to get caught... Now just cut it out..._ He thought to himself.

"Hey! Over here!" BB's voice helped ease his troubled thoughts. He was standing directly in front of a large statue of a tall, older man with a goatee. A familiar cigarette dangled from Beast Boy's lips as they watched him wave for their attention.

"We see you! Stop calling attention to yourself!" shouted Raven, shaking her head. "Like I said, a little less secure, and he'd be craving this attention all the time." Cyborg let out a small laugh as they finally stepped up to greet their green friend.

"Soooo... how ya doin', Vic?" asled BB, dropping his cigarette and putting it out with his shoe. "I see ya met Raven. Heya, Raven."

"Hello, Garfield."

"Please, call me Gar."

Cyborg interjected. "Yeah, St..." he looked over at Kori, who was beginning to glare. _I've really got to watch that._ "Doc Anders here decided I should talk to her." Cyborg added hastily.

BB gave a sly grin. "Oh yeah? I see, I see.. I won't pry. I know how it is, man." He gave his friend a slight elbow and a curious wink.

_No, you don't..._ Cy thought to himself before saying, "Yeah, things're complicated alright. I'll just leave it at that."

There was an awkward silence. A small girl with blonde hair done up in pigtails brushed past the group as she chased after a ball. Kori laughed, a soft smile on her face as she watched the girl chase her toy into the brush.

"So, yeah... What're you guys up to tomorrow evening?" asked BB, lighting another cigarette to the chagrin of his comrades.

"I am going to be doing some sleeping, for certain," blurted Kori, feigning a yawn.

"Sounds good to me, too. It's been a long week," added Raven, sticking her hands in the pockets of the hoodie as the wind picked up. BB zipped up his leather jacket and Cyborg fought off shivering.

_This is new... _He thought to himself, disturbed by the feeling. _I've felt cold, yeah... now and again... but never on a level this strong before. I don't even think it's actually this cold. I'm just not used to the wind chilling even inch of my body. I guess there's bad with the good._ As the group began to give him worried looks, he quickly piped up to stop their concern.

"I'm with you no matter what, man. I got nowhere else to be."

"That's awesome! Because I was wondering if you guys... Kori, Raven, you're included..."

"Well, I had presumed Cyborg was only one person, thus a 'guy' and not 'guys'..." mumbled Raven, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well... Doom Patrol is playing a gig downtown tomorrow night. A special midnight show. You guys in?"

Both girls looked very hesitant.

"Pleeeease. Don't make me do the look. Kori, I know you can't resist the look."

Cyborg's eyes grew wide. "Gar! Are you crazy? You can't do that in public?"

Beast Boy gave his newfound companion an odd look. "I can't do doe eyes in public? I mean, if that was illegal, I wouldn't be totally surprised, but come on!"

"Oh... You were just going to..."

Beast Boy opened his lids very wide and began to bat his eyelashes. Bambi eyes.

"Oh. Never mind. I'm crazy." An image of Beast Boy as a kitten flickered across his consciousness as he watched the scene before him.

"Uh, yeah..." Beast Boy returned his energy towards the girls. "So how about it?"

"You know my schedule, Garfield," said Raven, looking at the ground.

"And you are aware of the amount of stress I am under these days. The paper grading, exams coming up... I do not have tenure. I must do my best!"

"You guys have busy schedules, I understand... And growing girls need their sleep. But couldn't you guys take just ONE NIGHT of your incredibly busy and remarkably impressive schedules to come see your ol' pal Gar pretend to be Beast Boy on stage for a couple of hours? Besides, it's lady's night, all the girls drink for free!"

Kori bit her lip, scrunching up her face. "Well... I suppose I could take an evening and 'hang out.'"

"That's the spirit! Raven? Free drinks!"

"You know what won't sway me. And the face won't either. I'm sorry, Garfield. I wish you the best. Something very important has come to my attention lately, and I have a lot of work to do."

"Well, okay... but next one, alright?" relented the green man, gently prodding the ashen woman.

She smiled softly. "Sure. I promise."

Beast Boy clapped both of his hands together. "Huzzah! Good enough for me. Who's hungry?"

Cyborg tried not to laugh, but allowed himself a smirk. "We just ate."

"Oh. Well. Screw you guys, then. I'm starvin'. Who wants to come back to my pad and watch me eat some tofu."

Raven sighed. "I guess if I'm not going to see you tomorrow night, I at least owe you another hour or so."

Kori checked her watch. "I would love to, but I cannot. I am afraid that I must return to the university. I can give you all a drive, though."

"Sweet! It's too fucking freezing to walk home! Nearly froze to death waiting for you guys. My hands start to crack and peel whenever I have a smoke. Such a piss-off."

"Awww. Poor baby. Does the weather prevent you from slowly killing yourself?" mocked Raven with a grin. The green lad responded with an extended middle finger, and the mystic retaliated in kind.

"Hey, fuck off! And it doesn't prevent it... it just makes it more difficult."

"Oh! Well, then... Excuse me completely!" She added sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Their bluntness admittedly surprised Cyborg, but the friendly back-and-forth was still familiar. He smiled at the two of them.

"What's up with you?" asked BB, giving Cyborg a strange look.

Cy realized how intently he'd been staring at the bickering duo and snapped back to reality. "Oh. Nothing, you guys remind me of some people I know." Raven cocked and eyebrow, but said nothing.

"We had best be going, my friends. I really must be going," interrupted Starfire nervously. The group nodded and followed her along the path.

As the group made their way out of the park, they were suddenly startled by a loud scream. Turning quickly, they were horrified to discover the small blonde girl they remembered from earlier being held up by one arm. A very large police officer was berating her, waving a beefy finger in her face in a threatening manner while violently shaking her tiny body.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Don't you know who I am?" screamed the cop, the tiny girl's face red as tears poured down her cheeks. Choked sobs erupted now and again as she tried not to cry harder. Her hair was a mess, her pigtails long torn free by his angry shaking.

"What the hell?" cried Cyborg, slowly stepping towards the cop. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Kori staring at him coldly.

"Do not do it. I know what you are thinking. But you cannot."

"But... but that's not right! You know it's not!"

"Yes. I know it is not right. But assaulting a police officer in broad daylight will not end well for you. It looks terrible, and it I recognize that it is horrible. But you have to realize _this _is the world you are living in."

"But... But I..." Cyborg glanced back to see the large cop shaking the girl in between bursts of anger. He felt his blood begin to boil. It was as if he had to weld his feet to the ground... his energy was so concentrated in ending this atrocity.

"Kori's right, dude. That guy's gotta have friends nearby." added Beast Boy quietly, staring at the ground. "You don't wanna bring that upon yourself."

"You're asking me to get used to something this horrible?"

"In a way, yes. I hate to say it, but this happens all the time. Stopping this once won't make it go away. We're just making it clear that if you get thrown into jail, there's nothing we can do to help you. You'd live out your last days--however many there would be, given the crime--in a jail cell. You'd never see home again." Raven finished. Cyborg looked at her carefully before returning his gaze to the little girl in peril. The cop shoved her violently away from him, and then walked away quickly. In tears, the tiny blonde stumbled to her feet and tore from the park, bumping into Beast Boy as she made her exit.

The group was quiet for a very long time before Cyborg finally spoke. "You guys live in hell. I wish I could do something to make this all go away."

"You can start by helping us to forget. C'mon, let's go grab a beer." mumbled Beast Boy, and the group nervously made their way to Dr. Anders' car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed, and Raven and Kori had long gone home. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on opposite ends of Garfield's ratty couch, staring off into space, reflecting. The events of the day had left everybody a little cold. Beast Boy took a pull of his beer now and again, giving off the same sigh after each sip.

Cyborg finally blurted, "Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sigh after sipping on your beer?"

"Oh. Uh, I never noticed. Sorry." He took another sip, and released another sigh.

"There! You did it again!"

"Geez, I said I'm sorry. What's the big deal? It's just a sigh."

"It's annoying, okay? Especially when you do it _every time_."

"Jesus! Okay, okay!" Beast Boy laid the beer on the floor, and sighed out of exasperation this time. "Was that okay? I did it because you're being a dick, not because I was enjoying my beer."

"Whatever."

The soft light of the tiny desklamp was their only source of light. The darkness of the room seemed looming, almost growing as the silence expanded further. Cyborg sat there, pining over and over again for the Jump City he remembered, the Titans he knew and loved well, the world that still had some semblance of a heart. He knew now he couldn't sacrifice the selfish, superficial benefits of a flesh body to live in such a vile place. He looked up and across the couch to the man who resembled his friend. Beast Boy's eyes were half-closed, and he looked very deep in thought.

_Well, it's not all vile. These people are doing the best they can, all things considered. I sure don't know what it's like to live in a terror state. These guys just want to get through each day alive. They're... they're not bad people. Quite the opposite. They're good, honest, decent. And I gotta give them credit for being good people in a dark world. I imagine it'd be quite easy to give in and be a cold, selfish creature. Beast Boy's certainly resisted all of that... and my being here is proof.  
_

"Uh, hey, man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so hard on you. It's been... a rough day, y'know?" confessed Cyborg in a low voice.

Beast Boy coughed, his head slowly turning to face his friend. "Yeah. S'okay. I keep forgetting you're not from around here." He picked up his beer and took a long pull, finishing it off. He didn't sigh this time. Picking at the label slowly, Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg: "Take me with you."

"What?"

"Take me with you, man. When you find a way back to Corto Maltese. Take me. If these things don't happen every day there, if you can walk down a street and not have to worry about some high-and-mighty pig cracking you in the back of the head because you didn't pay him the proper respect, then I wanna go with you."

"Well, it's not that easy..."

"Why doesn't Raven just teleport you, dude? Teleport _us_. I can't imagine it'd be that hard."

"Well, you see... It's not as easy as that. I'm... I'm not from Corto Maltese."

"Oh. Are you from Europe or Asia or something?"

"No, not exactly. I'm from Jump City."

"They have a Jump City in Europe? Well, I guess that makes sense. There's a Birmingham in Alabama, a Birmingham in England. A Paris in France and Texas. So I guess there could be a Jump City in Wales or something."

"You're... reading too much in this. I'm not from Europe. Or Asia, or Africa, or Australia, or any other continent."

"Well, you pretty much only left out two."

"Garfield, I'm from... well, I'm from..."

"Mars? The Moon? Atlantis? Dimension X? Spit it out man, you've got my attention."

"I'm from an alternate reality. Another world's Jump City, where you and I... and Raven and Kori... and, uh, Robin... Are members of the Teen Titans. There's no police state. We fight crime--quite well, I might add--and kick a lot of ass to keep this city safe. My real name is Cyborg. The guy you know as Slade Wilson is just 'Slade' to us, and we've defeated his attempts to take over time and time again. It's not a perfect world, but we do our best to keep it as nice as possible."

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg for several seconds before bursting into laughter. "Gimme a break, man! You made all that shit up, then came up with some kinda afterschool special speech in order to tell it to me. You even included the Teen Titans! Man, you're weird as hell. Seriously, where're you from? Canada?"

Cyborg rubbed his forehead. "I'm telling you the truth, man. Plain and simple. I know it sounds weird, and I gotta admit I put a lot of passion into that speech, but that doesn't mean it's not true. I'm not messing with you."

A queer look came over the green lad's face. "You're pushing this gag awfully far, man. What's the deal?"

"No joke, man. No gag. I'm working with Raven to find a way home. We have no clue at this point what to do. I'm trapped here, for now."

Worry came over his friend's face and he stared into Cyborg's eyes long and hard, gaging his reaction. "You _are_ serious. Man, that's... that's the most fucked up thing I have ever heard." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter, proceeding to light it up and puff away. "So I'm a Titan, eh? Can't say I find the irony that funny."

"I put off telling you this because it's all so weird. I mean, I'm a stranger in a strange land, man. I couldn't just tell the only guy I think I can trust something that bizarre. I'd get stuck in some mental hospital! The how'd I get home?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "You make a good point. But the shit I've seen, dude... I've seen some weird shit. If I threw you in the nuthouse, I'd have to commit myself, too." He blew a smoke ring. "Hey! I did it! I've been trying forever to do one of these! Fuck yeah!" He tried to blow a second one, but it failed. "Man..."

Cyborg shook his head. "You guys aren't that different after all."

"Huh? Me and who?" BB looked confused as he attempted another smoke ring.

"Never mind. We should get some sleep, eh? It's getting late."

His friend yawned involuntarily, stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffeetable. "Yeah, sounds good. Night, man." Garfield slowly stood up and made his way out of the room.

"Good night... Beast Boy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn had risen, and despite all the sun's power and brightness, Cyborg was still fast asleep. By the time he finally opened his eyes around noon, it seemed as though only a massive explosion could have jarred him from his slumber. Sitting up slowly and letting out a thunderous yawn, he paused and stared in surprise at the large man staring at him. A gigantic bushy individual was slouched forward on the couch, scratching his thick beard absently as he stared at the previously unconscious Cyborg.

"Um... Hello." Cy said slowly, clearly confused.

"You're Vic, right?"

"Uh... yeah... You a friend of... uh... Garfield?"

The massive hairy man let out a laugh befitting his stature. "I'm Flinders. I'm Gar's roomate."

"Oh. Well, uh, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. Gar mentioned you'd been wearing the same clothes for two days straight. I think you're a little smaller than me..." he held back a bark of laughter at that point, "but I've got some hand-me-downs and stuff I've outgrown for you. Uh, except the, y'know... the undies. That's just, uh, well... You know."

Cyborg nodded, and Flinders palmed a stack of clothing to his left before standing up.

"Anyways, man. I gotta get to class. You have a good one." Letting out a belch, Flinders stepped out of the room, and door was closed moments later with a violent slam. Curious, Cyborg got up and examined the fresh clothes he'd been left. After a few minutes, he shrugged.

"Well, I can't say I'm a huge Iron Maiden fan, but beggars can't be choosers," he confessed, noting a recurring theme with the shirts. "It'll be nice to wear something other than this thing I woke up in. It's about to grow a layer of fungus or something." Pulling off his old shirt, he slipped a fresh one on. He revelled in the feeling of the soft cotton on his bare skin, rubbing a hand over his shoulder again and again while he contemplated breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg had spent the rest of the day wandering around the Downtown area, checking out the differences between the city he knew and the city he was now forced to know. This was not of his own volition, of course.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya!" Beast Boy had blurted on his way out the door, the first and last time Cy had seen him that day.

"Whoa! What am I gonna do?" Cyborg had asked, startled. Beast Boy had just shrugged and reminded him where to be at midnight. The day was Cyborg's to make. So he grabbed a shower and made his way around town.

The town wasn't physically that much different. The Tower was gone, of course, but the rest of the city seemed to be the same. There was a street named after Slade, which caused Cyborg to shudder, although he did note (with a hint of a smirk) that the first building on the street contained a funeral home. Statues of an older man with a goatee (and what appeared to be an eyepatch) popped up now and again. There was the odd building he didn't recognize, and some shops he remembered were now out of business, but superficially, it was Jump City.

The people, however, were much different. Colder. Distant. They lacked a collective confidence, a sense of pride and unity. People blindly shouldered past him without saying a word, never making eye contact or small talk of any kind. Millions of tiny little worlds intersected regularly, but never truly met. Everybody was alone in a sea of people, just trying to make it through the day and get home without an incident, avoiding contact of any kind lest it just lead to more heartache and pain. It made Cyborg sad, and he felt himself misting over now and again, but he knew crying would draw attention to himself.

Not that he felt totally alone. But not in a good way. Every now and again, Cy felt like there were eyes burrowing into his back. He'd discreetly look around, trying to find anybody who looked suspicious following him, but to no avail. He'd cross a street, or enter a building, and it felt as if somebody was readjusting themselves to ensure he was still in their sight. There were no obvious suspects, nobody who looked like they were blatantly following him. But he figured that was supposed to be the point. He tried to ignore it, but the feeling persisted. He felt relieved when 11 o'clock rolled around and he made his way down to where the Doom Patrol would be performing. Getting inside with friends would make him less of a target.

There was loud music already pouring out of the small brick building by the time Cyborg arrived. He had been standing in front no longer than ten seconds before he heard his name being called. Only it wasn't his name exactly. It took him a moment to realize that "VICTOR" meant him. He turned in the direction and saw Starfire--or Dr. Anders, as was the case--waving wildly in his direction. He slowly walked over and was immediately enveloped in a remarkably powerful hug.

"Hey," he choked out, gasping breath back into his lungs.

"Hello, friend Victor! How has your day been?"

"Uh, alright, I guess. I was scoping out the city. It's... different than I remembered. There's statues of this old one-eyed dude everywhere."

Kori's eyes darted sideways before whispering: "That is Mayor Wilson."

Cyborg's jaw dropped. "Oh! Uh... I've never seen him without his mask."

His friend scratched her head, confused. "Mask?"

"Never mind. Long story. Let's go grab a seat before the little grass stain wonders where we are." Kori let out a choked laugh which erupted into hysterics. "What? What's so funny?"

"Grass stain? I have never heard anyone refer to friend Garfield that way before!" She spat before bouts of laughter.

Cy gave a sly smile. "Man, this world needs me more than I thought. I might stay after all!" he joked, and he led the still-giggling Dr. Anders into the bar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A band onstage tuneless droned out a cover of "Even Flow" by Pearl Jam as Cyborg and Starfire entered the building. Several males found their eyes glued upon Starfire the second she entered the room, her beauty captivating them. While Star was completely oblivious to this, Cyborg made a strong mental note. He knew that most of these shifty would-be Romeos were driven by lust, not love. He was going to keep a close eye on his friend. He glared at one guy who was slowly slinking over, his grin looking as though he was about ready to drool. Catching Cy's angry gaze, he almost oozed back into the corner where he had come from. A sudden slap to Cy's back snapped his attention to his rear, and he swiftly turned around, grabbing his attacker by the collar and lifting him into the air.

A very disturbed Beast Boy was now staring face-to-face with the Titan. His eyes were wide as his mouth stammered wordlessly.

"OH! Uh... sorry. I'm just a little on edge..." apologized Cy, placing his friend on the ground gently.

"I'll fuckin' say you are! Jesus!" blurted Gar, straightening his collar. "So I see Vic's paranoid. How're you, Kori?"

Kori giggled again, finding the scene to be more humorous than frightening. "I am good, Garfield. Are you ready for your big performance?"

Fear and anger left Garfield as a massive smile popped onto his face. Cyborg wondered if he was in danger of being blinded by the rows of white teeth. "Hell yeah! We're on in a little less than an hour. There's still forty minutes left in Sick Dick's set."

"Sick Dick?"

"That's Sick Dick and the Volkswagens on the stage," explained BB, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the band on stage, now mewling out a cover of "In Bloom" by Nirvana.

Kori rubbed her left ear. "He certainly sounds ill. Why does he perform if he is in so much pain?"

BB held back a laugh. "It's just a stagename, Kori. I think his real name is Tom Tinasky. Something like that, anyway."

"I can see where she's coming from," added Cy, shaking his head. "The guy sounds like a dying cat." BB turned his head to avoid laughing. "So whatta you guys play, anyway?" Cy continued. "I think you told me already, but..."

"But you weren't paying attention?" finished BB, flipping his friend the finger with a diabolical grin. "We play a lotta hard rock. Kinda... metal, punkish stuff. We're hard to describe."

"Well, you've got me interested. It's not exactly my bag, but I'm always up for a good concert."

Kori piped up. "I must agree. I cannot say I like your style of music, but your behaviour on stage is most entertaining."

"Awesome! Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta step outside and grab a ciggy before the show." Said Garfield as he pulled his lighter out of his pocket. He shook his head slowly. "You can't smoke in here! What the fuck?"

"Alright, see you in a bit, man. We're gonna find a seat." said Cy, waving to his friend as they parted ways. They grabbed a seat in the corner and just sat, not saying a word over the din of Sick Dick and the Volkswagens. They seemed lost in their own reflections, moments of past days replaying themselves in their minds. Far-off looks came over their faces as they looked out into the crowd at no one in particular.

After an unknown period of time, a blonde woman approached their table and said something they both missed. Snapped from their reverie, they both asked "What?" at the same time.

"Do you guys know where Gar is? I saw him talking to you guys just before he went out for a smoke."

"He has not arrived back from his cigarette yet? But he left..." Kori checked her watch and became visibly surprised. "A half an hour ago?!"

"Yeah, I know. We thought maybe you guys saw him. We go on pretty soon."

Cyborg stood up, rubbing his hand over his head. "I'll go take a look outside for him, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good. He's probably just telling some tall tale to pick some girl up."

"Sounds like Beast Boy. I'll bring him back in one piece. I promise." Cy gave a wink before making his way to the door. Stepping outside, he found Garfield was nowhere to be found. Shivering against a cold wind, he made his way around a nearby corner, thinking Garfield had sought the alley for shelter against the harsh weather. The moment he rounded the corner, he realized just how wrong he was. Lying facedown on the pavement, his hands bound behind him with a heavy black boot buried in his lower back, was his friend. Two very large riot police stood over him, batons in hand, faces hidden behind dark visors.

Cyborg's first instinct probably wasn't the wisest, but it was the one that felt the most proper to him. He screamed "HEY!" at the top of his lungs. The two cops turned their attention from the bound man below them to the large man to their left.

"The fuck d'you want? Get outta here!" bellowed the cop with his boot on top of Beast Boy.

Realizing who he was talking to, Cy eased up. "That's... that's my friend. What'd he do?" he demanded.

"He's a subversive. We have reason to believe he's involved with an attack on a police officer two nights ago. He's gonna get what's coming to him." explained the other cop, slowly stepping towards Cyborg and removing his helmet. "I'd suggest you go about your business. It's been a long day, and I'm tired. Otherwise, we'd take you in, too. Friends with a subversive and all."

Cyborg glared. "That's my friend. And he's not a subversive. He's a good man."

"That's irrelevant. The law is the law. If we say he's a subversive, he's a subversive. Now beat it! I told you to get out of here, and I'm losing my patience!" shouted the cop, trying to control his anger.

"I'm not goin' anywhere," declared Cyborg, crossing his arms across his chest. He was tired of seeing the city he loved turned into a hellhole. He was making a stand. "This guy saved me from a cop who was attacking _me for no reason_. If anything, he's a hero." He paused, realizing the power of that statement with a hint of terror.

A look of shock came over the cop's face. "What did you say? Did you just admit to being a part of this? And if a police officer is forced to give you his attention, that just means _you_ did something wrong, buddy. You're just as bad as your friend, and you're coming with us."

"Fuck you! I'm not goin' anywhere. Let my friend go!" screamed Cyborg, his muscles tensing. His heart pounded in his chest as adrenaline coursed through his veins. _You crazy son of a bitch! You're gonna end up dead!_ his mind screamed to him. His body defied his logic and stood his ground, defiant to the end.

The cop was beyond angry by this point, rushing towards Cyborg. "The fuck is wrong with you? Don't you know who I am?"

Those words echoed in Cyborg's head, triggering a memory he had hoped he had buried. The voice was startlingly familiar now, and the vision of the poor little girl being attacked by the cop came shooting back to his mind's eye. Rage stronger than Cy had felt in a long time boiled to a peak and erupted. It was all over in a matter of seconds as Cy's fist decked the approaching police officer, sending him toppling to the ground with a heavy thud.

"You fucking bastard. You child beating piece of shit." grumbled Cyborg, his heart feeling like it was about to explode at any moment. He felt a sharp pain in his back as he fell to his knees. A second pain exploded across the side of his head and Cyborg rolled over against a nearby wall. Looking up slowly, he noticed two other cops had come up behind him, and were now in the process of helping their fallen comrade to his knees.

The police officer who had had his boot buried in Beast Boy's back cleared his throat and spoke, his voice a gravelly whisper. "Assaulting a peace officer while attempting to aid and abet a felon wanted for acts against the State. You know what that means, don't you? That's a Class H offence. That means we get to decide what happens to you. That's our prerogative. What do you say, Mark?"

The dazed and beaten cop coughed before responding. "Fuckin' kill the both of 'em. We'll write 'em off as serial killers or somethin'. Get a nice hero's honour in the papers."

"Sounds good," replied the other police officer, drawing a pistol from his belt. Two of the other cops did the same as Mark brought his club down on Cyborg's side out of spite.

"Get them up against the wall, guys. And be quick." ordered Mark, spitting on the groaning Cy.

As he finished his sentence, his leader screamed in pain and fell forward, toppling to the ground beside Beast Boy. A large red blade was embedded in his shoulder. The other cops looked at each other, guns aimed in the direction of their wounded comrade. Two more red shapes shot out, cutting the knee caps of two of the cops and sending them toppling to the ground in agony, dropping their pistols as they clutched their legs. The final cop, the same one who Cyborg recognized, looked terrified.

"Who's there?" he shouted in a shaky tone, his call met with the reply of a blur dropping behind him. The startled cop spun around, swinging his truncheon. The black club crashed against the face of his opponent, sending him staggering backwards. The heavy white mask was cracked from the blow, but the attacker regained his composure and brought himself to a combat stance. The cop took a second swing, but the masked figure easily blocked his blow, swiftly dropping to the ground and sweeping the cop's legs out from under him, his baton flying through the air.

Cyborg was riveted at this point, and had slowly pulled himself into sitting position to watch the action. It was over pretty quickly. The cop attempted to stagger to his feet, but the masked figure brought his boot down in his face, knocking him unconscious. He proceeded to bind the four cops in neat fashion before sedating them. His work finished, he walked over and extended his hand to Cyborg, helping him up.

"Jesus, thanks man! Thanks a lot!" Gushed Cy as the figure proceeded to help the awakening Beast Boy up. Beast Boy offered his own congratulations, but the figure remained silent, slowly removing his cracked white mask. Cyborg's jaw dropped as a head of familiar spiked hair came into view, a bit longer than he recalled but still very much the same.

"Get out of here. Now," ordered the man sternly. Cyborg knew the voice right away, complimenting the face and hair perfectly.

"Robin?" he blurted, dazed.

The man smirked. "Sorry. You've got the wrong guy."

Cyborg walked over slowly, shaking his head. "What do you call yourself, then? Are you Red X? I know it's you, man..."

The man sighed. "Yes. I am Red X. Please, I don't give autographs. And if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here. The police are going to be along once they begin to wonder where their friends are, and that won't be long now." He pulled a small grappling hook from his belt.

"But... but my gig!" shouted Beast Boy, waving his arms.

"It would be your last show if you play tonight. They're not gonna be happy. I imagine everybody in that bar is going to wind up in jail this evening. They'll think up some charge for them. Go warn them, and then get the hell out of here." explained Red X, firing his grappling hook and disappearing into the night before they could continue their questions. Beast Boy and Cyborg watched him leave and looked at one another, shocked.

Garfield slapped his face. "I can't fucking believe we met Red fucking X, man!"

"I know him. I know I do!" shouted Cyborg, disbelief in his voice. Suddenly, he realized the two of them were standing in front of four unconscious, bound Jump City police officers. "Uhhh... you wanna go get your band, and I'll warn Kori, and we'll scram?"

Beast Boy slapped a hand over his eyes. "They're not gonna be happy, man. We won't get paid if we cancel." He groaned, flicking the lid of his zippo out of nervous habit.

"Make something up, man. Say you're sick or something."

Garfield sighed loudly, pocketing his lighter. "Fine. I'll meet you at the apartment, okay? If I'm not there by..." He checked his watch quickly. "By 1:30, go down two floors to apartment 3-C. I've got a friend there. Just say my name. Hopefully it won't come to that, anyway." He began to make his way to a side door, gesturing for Cy to follow him.

"Okay, man. Good luck."

"You, too," returned the green lad. Fear underscored their voices as they went about making their escape.

**TO BE CONTINUED... I know, I know... a cliffhanger is a mean thing to do. But Chapter 5, "The Point of No Return," will be up in no time! Thanks for reading!  
- AMZ**


	5. The Point of No Return

**Welcome to Chapter 5! This chapter has been a long time coming, I know. I hope it was worth the wait. This storyline has been very interesting for me to write so far. Usually I have a pretty set idea of how I wish to go about doing it, but with this one, I've been improvising a lot more than I usually do. It's made it a lot of fun, but it can lead to some weird stretches of writer's block. I'm out of the woods now, though! I'd also like to thank those of you who've read and commented on this story. Knowing people are reading it and enjoying it has been a huge help!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**And now... on with the show...  
**

Chapter 5: The Point of No Return

Cyborg's eyes were glued to the clock, his breath seemingly caught in his throat as he and Starfire sat on Beast Boy's worn couch waiting for some kind of sign. Time seemed to be zipping by, and Cyborg felt himself begin to sweat profusely. It had been 12:30, then it was 12:45, it was 1... now it was 1:20, and Cyborg knew the two of them would have to leave soon, get out of the apartment and not look back. He hated the idea of leaving without finding out if BB was okay... but he knew it was for their own good. BB had know what he was getting into when he had made his own decision. Cyborg sighed and closed his eyes, and proceeded to rub his temples as a way to fight off a growing migraine as best as he could.

He heard Kori get up and begin pacing back and forth across the room. Her shoes squeaked now and again, sometimes in time with the creaking of the old wooden floor. He heard her make her way to the window.

"Don't stay by the window too long, Star." he said absently, taking in a deep breath.

Her tone was rather cold. "I have told you, do not call me Star, please. And I know. I was just... checking..." He heard the squeak of her shoes again as he made her way back to the sofa.

"Sorry... Just don't like the idea of being thrown in a prison cell, y'know?"

"I wish such a fate upon neither of us as well..." She snapped, sighing.

"Alright, sheesh... Just trying to help..."

"I understand, and I appreciate it, but now..."

Her words were cut off my the slam of a door. Cyborg's eyes shot open and he glanced at Dr. Anders. Her eyes were wide and staring directly into his. In unison the duo turned to face the direction of the noise. After a long pause, Cyborg finally spoke.

"BB?" he called out.

"Nope. Sorry, bud..." came the reply. Heavy footsteps thudded across the apartment as Flinders made his way into the living room. "Hello! Geez, you guys are quiet." He checked his watch. "And home early, too. What, did Gar get busted for exposing himself on stage or something?" He let out a laugh, but noticed nobody else found it funny. He cleared his throat and leaned against the doorframe.

"Sorry, man. I haven't seen BB since we left the show."

"Yes... We are... worried about him..." She absently glanced at the clock, noting it was now 1:33. She nudged Cy and he glanced at the clock. Realizing the time, he turned back towards Star, fear creeping into his face.

"In fact..." he mumbled, then began to speak louder. "Kori and I are gonna go see if we can find him."

Flinders grinned and shook his head. "Ahhh, you know Gar. Drunken weirdo. He's probably pissing in a trashcan or something. He's fine!"

The duo stood up and made their way towards the door. Kori stopped just before leaving the room, and turned to Flinders.

"We are sorry. But this will ease our minds. We are sure Garfield is fine, but we just want to make sure for ourselves." Flinders nodded, understanding. Shrugging, he made his way to the couch and took the couple's spot, turning the TV on in the process.

"Good save," Cy whispered to Kori as he grabbed the doorknob. She shrugged, waving his compliment off. "And... I'm sorry... about givin' ya a hard time earlier."

"Do not worry. I know how it is... the stress, the worry... Sometimes we lash out. It happens." She smiled and rubbed Cyborg's shoulder. Sighing relief, the large Titan opened the door and they stepped out into the hallway.

The second they stepped outside, loud footsteps became apparent, definitely the tell-tale sound of a figure running up the stairs. They looked at each other, terror in their eyes. Returning their gaze towards the stairwell, the door exploded outward and Beast Boy came plodding in their direction.

Gesturing towards the door behind them, they could barely make out Beast Boy's words as he got close to them: "Get inside get inside get inside fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Finally realizing his message, they opened the door and ran inside, BB in tow. They slammed the door and locked it behind him.

"What's going on?" whispered Cy.

Beast Boy was severely out of breath, and gasped out his words as quickly as he could. "Doom Patrol... arrested... barely... escaped... think I've... slipped... the cops..." Kori and Cyborg's eyes widened at this. Beast Boy glanced at the clock on his microwave as he managed to regain his composure. His brow furrowed as he frowned. "I told you guys to go downstairs. It's almost quarter to two!"

"We wished to ensure you were in good health..." mumbled Kori, disheartened. Hearing the tone of her voice, BB's features softened and he embraced her tightly in a hug. She hugged him back tightly, trying to hold back sobs. They stood together for a good minute before they finally released. BB turned to Cy, who had been watching them with a lopsided smile.

BB raised an eyebrow. "Do you want one too, big guy?" Trying not to laugh, Cy waved it off. "Too bad!" blurted the green lad, who wrapped his arms around his friend and tried his best to knock thr wind out of him.

"Gar, that you? Did you see your friends?" came a voice from the living room.

"Yeah, they're here with me!" Garfield called back to his roomate.

"Cool!" came the simple reply.

"Man of many words, my roomate," BB whispered to his friends, and they smiled. Gesturing for them to follow, Gar made his way towards the living room, where the group sat and watched television.

One by one the trio fell into a deep slumber where they sat. Their heads drooped slowly onto their chests as their eyes flickered shut. Soft breathing filtered from their mouths as sleep overtook. The adrenaline that had powered them throughout their ordeal had worn off and exhaustion had set in, and having the chance to finally settle down knocked them out cold. By the time Kori, the last of the group to succumb, had fallen asleep, Flinders finally realized he was the only person in the room still conscious and took that as a cue that he should get some rest himself. Turning off the television, he rose slowly, grunting as he did so. Scratching his side and yawning, the giant made his way to the kitchen to grab a drink of water before going to bed.

Just as he'd grabbed a glass from the cupboard, a loud bang was heard outside in the hall. Chalking it up to drunk neighbours--a not uncommon occurance--Flinders shrugged and began to fill his glass from the tap. A loud tapping at the door caused him to groan. _Drunken assholes..._ He thought absently, worried about his roomate waking up. He opened the door and found a large group of armed police in front of him. His jaw dropped and he found his grip on the glass slipping. It plummeted to the ground and shattered by his feet, sending water everywhere.

"Um... Good evening, officers. Morning, I mean, well..."

"Shut up. Garfield Logan. He's here." snapped the cop directly in front of Flinders, identified as "FROST" on his name tag.

"Yeah, he's... did he piss in a trash can or something?" mumbled Flinders, dazed by the submachine guns brandished by officers known only as "WIERZBOWSKI" and "CROWE"

Frost said nothing, gesturing only to the rest of his squad to enter the premeses. Flinders found himself pushed aside (by his own volition) by the platoon as they entered the apartment. The motley group proceeded to tear apart the dwelling, tearing open the cupboards and closets in an effort to uncover their target.

The loud noise jarred the trio awake, and they looked at each other in confusion and horror. Officer Dietrich calmly walked into the living room and noted the group on the couch and drew his pistol.

"Don't move!" he shouted, and gestured for the group to move against the wall. Stunned, the Titans complied, eyes wide, faces shocked. "They're in here!" Dietrich called out, and Frost strode confidently into the room and smiled.

"Ahhh! That was easier than I thought. Crowe! Bring the other guy in here." Frost ordered, and within seconds Crowe shoved Flinders into the room, guiding against the wall with the others. He aimed his submachine gun on the prisoners and backed up beside Frost, never saying a word. Wierzbowski filtered in behind the rest of the officers, taking up a position beside Deitrich.

Cyborg swallowed hard. _Well, at least it can't get any worse._

"Garfield Logan!" shouted Frost. Gulping, Beast Boy nodded. "Garfield Logan, by order of the Jump City Police Department and the City Peace and Development Council, you are under arrest for crimes against the state. The JCPD has the authority to detain you for as long as is necessary, as you are currently under suspicion relating to acts of terrorism." Beast Boy said nothing, trying to look as defiant as possible despite the fear that permeated his mind. Frost examined the rest of the group. "As for your group, they will be detained on similar charges. Ferro, Drake, detain them." Two other officers shuffled into the already crowded room to make the arrests.

"Garfield. Do not do anything but react," whispered Kori harshly as the cop approached. Beast Boy gave his friend a curious look, but her statement was clarified a second later.

Sharply jutting her arms out, Kori fired two starbolts, one at Wierzbowski and another at Crowe. Wierzbowski was hit directly in the chest, sending him flying through the air and crashing into the kitchen. Crowe was knocked through the wall directly behind him, sending his weapon flying through the air and out the nearby window, shattering it as a result. The police stood completely dumbfounded, and Garfield seized on the moment of surprise by changing into a ram, charging forward and knocking Drake and Ferro down before either could reach for their weapons. Dietrich, who had been unable to fire due to the lack of a clear shot, was slammed against the wall by the angry Beast Boy, now taking the form of an angry bear. Lt. Frost stood completely petrified by all of this, and started to flee. Sprinting, Flinders ran and captured the unbalanced cop, and slammed his head against the wall several times, knocking him unconscious.

"I cannot believe I just did that..." choked out Kori, sinking to her knees as she examined the unconscious police before her. Beast Boy phased back into a human form, grinning from ear to ear.

"Neither can I! Since when could you... shoot... green shit from your hands?" demanded the grinning lad, nonchalantly picking up Dietrich's discarded pistol and unloading the clip.

Kori blushed, realizing her secret was out. "It is... quite a long story. I shall tell you another time." Beast Boy shrugged in response.

Slapping his own face, Cyborg finally spoke, a look of delighted surprise crossing his features. "BOOYA! That was incredible! I'm damn sorry I couldn't do anything."

Kori rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you are lucky, you will gain another chance." She quipped in a sarcastic tone.

Cyborg smiled. "Well... I see what you mean."

Beast Boy shrugged. "That was pretty awesome, though. I've always wanted to do that." He tossed the pistol out the now-shattered window and raised his hands in triumph. "FUCK THA POLICE!" he shouted before Cyborg clamped a massive hand over his mouth.

Flinder carried the limp body of Lt. Frost in and threw him atop the unconscious Ferro. "Now that's a great way to work off some anger."

"Geez, we'd better get the hell out of here, though. I mean, I can understand why you guys'd wanna celebrate, but..." began Cyborg, loosening his grip on BB's mouth.

Kori quickly cut in, her voice trembling. "Yes! I am done with the fighting. Let us get to safety. But where?" No sooner had she finished her words than heavy boots could be heard on staircase down the hall. "Oh no! We are..."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Fucked?"

"For lack of a better word, yes."

"Well, if we could get downstairs, we could get to my buddy..."

The boots slammed on the wood as the cops ran down the hall towards the apartment. Cyborg shook his head, waving away Beast Boy's suggestion. "No, we can't hide in the same building. They're gonna take this building apart."

Beast Boy punched the wall. "Well, they're right outside! Now what?" He suddenly lurched forward, as if he was about to throw up. Just watching him made Cyborg feel the same way, and he suddenly realized Starfire had reeled in a similar fashion. Everything started to fade to black. His vision began to cut out. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a very shocked Flinders screaming "What the fuck?!" Then everything was darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A very groggy, very frustrated Lt. Frost was being helped to his feet by another Jump City Police officer. Angry, the Lieutenant shook free from the man's grip, cursing under his breath and looking around the room for the rest of his squad. All of them were still unconscious, lying prone on the ground and being examined by medics.

"Ahhhhh shit..." blurted Frost, throwing his hands up in disgust.

"Shit is right, Lieutenant," came the voice of a large black man as he strode into the room. He had an unlit cigar in his right hand and a very displeased look on his face.

"Captain Apone!" the Lieutenant declared, saluting appropriately.

"At ease, Lieutenant Frost. I just want to know one thing... how in the hell do you fuck this up? A bunch of wash-out college students disarm and dispose of you and your men and somehow escape?"

"Well, uh, sir... They were, uh, metahumans..."

"They were metahumans! And you didn't know that?"

Frost stuttered before answering. "Well, uh, the information we were given..."

Apone cut him off, screaming. "Was fucking flawed, Lieutenant! It's almost 4:30 in the goddamn morning. I wanna be home in my bed, fast asleep. Instead I get a call from the second squad that your routine arrest was fucking botched and I gotta come down and babysit you guys. Fuck, Frost. Pull yer head outta yer ass."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Apone brought the cigar to his lips and lit it with a large metal Zippo, puffing proudly for a few seconds before replying. "You're goddamn right you're sorry. Luckily, we were able to capture one of them. Vasquez! Bring him in!" He turned around to face the officer as a hulking, hairy man was brought in, a black hood over his head and large metal cuffs binding his wrists and his ankles. "Lt. Frost, I believe you've met Baran Flinders. Judging from his size, I wouldn't be surprised if he was a meta, too."

Frost nodded slowly. "I agree, sir."

"Of course you would. Mr. Flinders here is going to give us as much information on Mister..."

Vasquez leaned forward. "Logan, sir."

"Thank you, Corporal. Mr. Flinders is going to give us all the information he can on Mr. Logan. And Mr. Logan's apparent accomplice, a large black male, apparently not from this area. I want these guys found. It's a miracle they haven't _killed_ any cops yet. But they won't stop until they will. Frost, come with me. We're going to take Mr. Flinders back to the station personally and have a little chat..."

With that, the two cops shoved Flinders towards the door, and the trio made their way out of the apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a sharp intake of breath, Cyborg sat up slowly, disoriented. He'd felt like he'd been asleep for days, and was alarmed not to find the sun burning his eyes through Garfield's flimsy curtains. Memories of the night before came rushing back to him quickly, and he slowly stood up and examined his surroundings. He couldn't see anything, the room being pitch black, but he could see a faint crack of light peaking out from below a door nearby. He began to walk towards it, and his foot came down on something soft.

"FUCK!" came the familiar scream of Garfield.

"Uhhhh... sorry, BB..." Cy apologized.

"Yeah, yeah..." came the groan, both sleepy and sore. Cy carefully stepped over his friend and slowly, cautiously made his way towards the door, exiting as quietly as possible. Once outside, Cyborg clearly recognized his surroundings as Raven's sanctuary.

"I knew it..." he whispered.

"Finally, somebody's awake," came Malchior's voice behind him. Startled, Cyborg spun around to face him, gazing in Malchior's cold grey eyes. Unmoved, Malchior motioned for him to follow. They made their way back to Raven's room. Raven was sitting on a mat reading a book when the duo arrived. She looked up and smiled, and Cy returned the gesture.

"Ahh, good. I was beginning to wonder how long you guys could sleep. Thank you, Malchior," she said quietly. Malchior nodded and exited as Cyborg took a seat across from her, grunting as he sat cross-legged.

"Uh, hey... what time is it?"

"2:30." After a brief pause, she added "In the afternoon" with a sly grin.

Cy shook his head. "Geez... Well, we had a busy night..."

"No need to explain. I understand. I'm just glad I got you guys in time."

"How did you... Right, empath."

She shook her head. "You learn quickly." She tapped her own head with a smile.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks... Uh, any luck..." Realizing what he was asking, she shook her head slowly, and the room became very quiet.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, reaching for something, anything to say.

He shrugged. "Hey. No worries... I realize I've pretty much asked the impossible of you."

Raven smiled, shaking her head once more. "Nothing is impossible, Victor. I've seen enough to prove that. It's just a matter of probability."

Before he could respond, footsteps and low voices drew both of their attention once more behind them, and Malchior led Kori into the room, his arm tightly around her shoulder. Whatever the duo had been talking about, they became quiet once they saw Cyborg and Raven. Slowly releasing his grip on the orange woman, Malchior proceeded to leave quickly. Cyborg watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye as the cloaked figure retreated.

"Thank you again, Malchior!" Kori called to the vanishing servant before turning to her friends. "And thank you, friend Raven! Without your assistance, we would be in a dire situation."

Raven looked at the ground and shrugged. "I did what I had to do."

"Well, what you did sure saved our asses!" blurted Beast Boy as he strode into the room, drawing everybody's attention to him. He popped a cigarette into his smiling mouth.

Raven's face grew cold. "Garfield, no smoking in the chamber."

"It's not lit..." he began to protest.

"I don't care." she replied point blank, her gaze cold and serious. His brow furrowed as he took the cigarette from his lips and stuck it in his shirt pocket. He took a quick look around the room. "Hey, where's Flinders?"

"Hey, yeah!" declared Cyborg. "Where is the big guy?"

A worried expression briefly flickered across Raven's features as she looked back at the ground. "Flinders... um..."

Fear crept into Beast Boy's tone, his voic wavering as he spoke. "You... you didn't get Flinders?"

Raven didn't say anything for almost a minute, staring at the floor. "I don't know how I missed him... I couldn't sense him..."

Beast Boy sunk to his knees, his eyes misting. "But... but... that means we left him with the cops... Who knows..." He couldn't even finish that sentence, and shuddered involuntarily.

Raven looked up slowly, confusion on her face now. "I don't know... I don't see how... Garfield, I'm sorry..."

The green lad took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "It's... it's... You didn't know... you did what you could... We're all lucky..." A cold silence crept up on them all, and they stood almost as still as statues as they struggled to realize Flinders' fate.

Finally, Kori spoke, her face stern. "Well, that is it, then. There is no going back now. We just committed a crime against the City government, and we've lost someone because of it. None of this can be undone. The only thing left to do is carry it out to completion. I say we go further down this spiral. I'm sick of running, I'm sick of hiding. And I'm sick to death of losing friends. Enough."

Raven cocked an eyebrow, giving Kori a strange look. Talking about open rebellion wasn't the sort of conversation one usually had with Dr. Kori Anders. "Kori... Are you feeling okay?"

Kori's gaze was as strong as steel. "I've never seen things clearer. I say we liberate Garfield's roomate. And I every other metahuman they've got wrongly imprisoned. I say we storm the prison!"

Everybody else took this in slowly, exchanging amazed glances and wondering if they were hearing things correctly.

Garfield clapped his hands together and laughed. "Fuck yes! Anarchy in the UK! Let's take it to 'em. Let's save Flinders! FREE FLINDERS!"

Standing swiftly, Raven held up both of her arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... I mean, the idea has a certain romantic appeal to me, too. But... I mean, what we're discussing isn't exactly easy. We don't even know where to look... And if we found it, then what?"

Garfield scratched his head. "Couldn't you just, like, teleport us in and out, or just teleport the prisoners out?"

Raven sighed. "I've thought about that. And they've thought of that, too. Wilson's successor isn't stupid. You don't declare war on the super-powered without realizing just what that means. There're dampening fields against magic to prevent such escape attempts. I couldn't sense the prison, and I couldn't just teleport people out. Look, don't get me wrong. Like I said, I love the idea... I guess what I'm saying is..."

Cyborg quickly cut in. "We need a plan first!" Raven nodded, gesturing towards Cy. "You guys wanna work against Big Brother?"

A disgusted look came over Garfield's face. "No, you idiot! We wanna fight the power! I don't even have a brother."

Cyborg sighed. "It's a reference, a metaphor. You guys wanna fight this _corrupt government_, right?" The trio nodded, looks of curiosity telling him he had their full attention. "Well, you can count me in. I couldn't leave this place knowing it was still a fascist police state. I'll do whatever I can. But none of us have much experience with this sort of thing, right?" They shook their heads, still enthralled. "So why don't we go to somebody who _does_ have this sort of experience. The kind of guy who'd be able to help lead us into battle and coordinate strategies. So what if we contact Red X?"

Garfield scratched his chin, deep in thought. "I like it... but how can we in contact with him. I mean, he's a terrorist, right?"

"Freedom fighter." Blurted Kori suddenly.

"Right, freedom fighter. But that means he doesn't exactly have an address and phone number that'd be listed right in the book. He's probably got some kinda super-secret hidden cave-base-thing."

"He makes a good point." added Raven quietly.

"Thank ya," he replied, grinning at the cloaked figure.

"First time for everything," she quipped, giving a slight smile. Beast Boy's own smile disintegrated. The mystic turned back to Cyborg. "I could try to sense him. But in a city this big, that might take days. Do we have that time?"

Cyborg wagged a finger, smiling. "I know exactly where he is."

Garfield made a choking noise. "Whaaaaat? No you don't. You didn't even know this guy existed until..."

"Just trust me."

"All right, I'll bite. Where is he?" Raven stepped forward, eyeing Cyborg cautiously.

Kori leaned towards the large man, very interested. "Yes, I must start biting as well. Where is he located?"

"He's on an island out on the bay."

Raven shook her head and groaned. "There are dozens..."

"He's on the one with the ruins. He's on the island where Titan's Tower used to stand."

The trio before Cyborg stood very quiet, staring off into space and considering what he had just said.

"If I'm wrong, well, I'm wrong. But I've got a huge hunch that's where he is. And if I am wrong, well, there's no worry about getting caught. The island is nothing but rubble, right? And Raven can teleport us, so we won't have to worry about getting caught on the way there or the way back."

The silence continued, and Cyborg rubbed the back of his head, waiting for some sort of response.

Finally, Beast Boy shrugged and extended his arms. "Well, what do we have to lose?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They waited until night fell before embarking on their journey, figuring it would decrease the likelihood of being discovered by the police, who were likely now out in force, cracking down on Metahumans or anybody else who seemed suspicious. When they time came, the group gathered again in Raven's study. Cyborg had spent much of the day with Raven already, and Garfield just sort of lounge around and complained about being unable to smoke. Kori spent her part of the day with Malchior, apparently continuing their discussion from earlier.

Kori's initial call to rebellion had bothered not just Raven. Cyborg found himself feeling more and more uneasy about her reckless declaration. It seemed so uncharacteristic for the logical alien to make such a hasty decision, but he chalked it up to their experience late last night. It seemed as though that the pressure had built inside Kori for so long and had finally erupted full force like a volcano. Cyborg tried to put himself in her shoes, and realized just what she had been doing all of these years, and the torture that must have been. All the running, all the hiding, all the lies. Denying her Tamaranian heritage, denying her powers, denying everything just for the sake of living one more day. Her entire life had been built around a massive lie, and it seemed that she had had enough. It was time for a change. Cyborg still found it to be striking, but accepted her judgment. After all, she hadn't said anything he himself hadn't already been thinking.

When the group had finally come together, the mystical woman performed a ritual she seemed to have practiced so much she could have performed it in her sleep. The teleportation had take only a second, but had felt like eternity to Cyborg. He was more than anxious to finally see what remained of the Tower, and what the island looked like now. It was almost a macabre feeling, like wanting to go back to see one's house after it had burned to the ground. But he knew he had to see it. It wasn't the Tower he had known, or the Tower he'd played a role in building. But he felt a connection nonetheless.

They appeared suddenly on the northern end of the island, right on the beach. A wave rolled in suddenly and covered their feet, and they quickly made their way inland.

Beast Boy moaned to himself as he took dainty steps. "Great! Now my feet are wet. My socks are soaked. Thanks a load, Raven..." He pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket and placed it on his lips.

"You're welcome, Beast Boy. Because, you know, I planned to soak my own feet as well. It was the perfect crime." She shot back, eyes narrow slits. He just sighed and lit his cigarette.

A worried Kori spoke up. "Please, please... No need to be fighting. We have to be careful. Red X will not take kindly to trespassers."

Cy quickly added his own thoughts. "Star's right. We gotta be quiet and act as harmless as possible." A look of embarassment came over him as he realized an error. "I mean _Kori_ is right. Sorry, Doc."

Kori laughed lightly and shook her head. "Do not worry, Victor. I have nothing to hide anymore." She stared straight ahead, looking off in the distance absently.

Cyborg laughed and gave her a thumbs up. "Right on. Good to hear! Now come on. Everybody follow me."

Beast Boy exhaled smoked into the night sky. "Why do we follow _you_?"

Cyborg looked grinned. "Because I know where I'm going. Come on." He motioned approtriately and made his way towards the ruins. Beast Boy shrugged and followed the man.

The former hybrid found himself breathless within a matter of minutes. The short hike to the ruins had been littered with chunks of concrete and broken glass. When they had finally arrived, the full moon illuminated the depressing spectacle. The Tower Cyborg had remembered was a bombed-out husk. The two wings on the roof that had formed the "T" had been blown off completely, one of them a crushed wreck on the east end of the island, and the other appeared to have fallen in the sea. The centre piece of the tower had been completely decimated, standing only two or three stories at the most now, and lacking an uniformity to the structure. A piece of the third story might only be a few feet wide, and then a massive hole would be revealed. All of the windows had been blown out, and broken glass was everywhere. The door had been completely removed at some point, most likely destroyed as well.

"Well, the door's open. Let's invite ourselves in," said Cyborg, and they followed his lead and entered the first floor, taking care to avoid debris and glass. Looking up periodically the group could see straight on to the night's sky. Holes in the floor revealed the basement below, and Raven quickly motioned for them to stop.

"I'm sensing somebody below." she whispered, and pointed down one of the holes. Nodding the group made their way below. Raven and Kori floated down, and Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird and flew down. Cy attempted to climb down on his own, but Raven simply carried him down via a web of dark energy. Shaking off the feeling, Cyborg turned again to the mystic.

"Where to now? I know my way around, sure. But you seem to know where to go."

Raven paused and closed her eyes, concentrating. He pointed to her right. "This way." She said, and the group followed her as she began to take the lead into a darkened corridor. Realizing their disadvantage, Kori raised a hand and began to illuminate their path. Cyborg briefly thought about using his flashlight before he realized that it was no long attached to him.

_Right! Flesh and blood body! No circuits, not electronics... no flashlight. Weird. Just weird._ He thought to himself, softly rubbing his shoulder and realizing what he had just done.

The group continued walking for almost ten minutes before they came upon a dead end.

"Ahhh, great," whispered Beast Boy, crossing his arms.

Cyborg smirked. "No, no, no. Looks are deceiving. I installed something similar to this. It's like... have you ever seen the movie The Panic Room?" The trio shook their heads. "Well, anyway... this is basically a secure room to ensure people can't get in, but you can get out whenever you want. It's designed to look like the end of a hallway, y'know, for camouflage. I should expect Robin would have done the same."

Starfire crinkled her brow. "Robin? I thought Red X resided here?"

Cyborg's head snapped up, and he realized he had some explaning to do. Deciding to just tell the truth, he let the cat out of the bag. "Well... I saw Red X's face last night when he saved us. He's Robin. I'd know him anywhere."

Starfire beamed, a far-off look overcoming her. "Really?"

Cy nodded, amused by her reaction. "Oh, yeah. I realize it's kinda confusing..."

Starfire shook her head. "I understand completely," she sighed. She stared at the floor, worry seeming to overcome her. "Perhaps we should... Maybe... No, never mind. Let us continue."

She trailed off, and Cyborg shrugged and approached the wall. "Now... the keypad is..." He felt around and finally found the hidden panel. Flipping up a portion of the wall, he found a glowing blue screen. "A-ha! Same spot. Good. Now... I know what _my _code is... But..." He thought for a moment, trying to remember anything about Robin that might help him figure out Red X's password. _Not exactly easy. The Robin I know and this Robin have lived two distinctly different lives. It could be anything. A girlfriend I never met, a sports team I didn't know he liked... A completely random series of numbers and letters is much more likely, too, given his rigid protocol..._ Holding his breath, he proceeded to hazard a guess and type a passcode in. **BK38BF03JR1940**. After a second's pause, the screen glowed green and a beep was heard.

Raven gave Cyborg a very disturbed look. "How on _earth_ could you possibly know that?"

Before the large Titan could reply, Beast Boy pumped his fist. "Hey! I think it..."

His words were interrupted when the screen suddenly turned a dark crimson, and a heavy steel wall fell just behind Beast Boy, causing him to shout and jump forward. The walls to either side of the group opened and two machine guns protruded from them.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want?" came a crackling voice from over a P.A. system.

Cyborg stepped back against the wall disguised as a door. "It's... it's us! You saved us from the police last night."

"I recognize you, yes. How in the hell did you find me?"

"Look, it's... it's a long story. We're... we're alone. Can we meet you? Face to face? We need your help."

"What, more cops after you? Did they follow you to this island? If so..."

"No! No, we're alone, like I said. We... we want to help you bring down the city government. We want to end the reign of terror Wilson and Blood have forced upon us."

There was a brief pause, and the wall behind Beast Boy slowly slid up. The machine guns rescinded, and the wall in front of Cyborg slowly slid to the side, revealing Red X.

"Here I am," spoke the masked figure. "Face to face, so to speak. So you guys wanna become domestic terrorists?"

The rest of the group stared at him almost in awe. Starfire was trying hard not to scream as loud as she could. It was like meeting one's biggest Hollywood crush in person. Realizing the rest of the group wasn't going to speak anytime soon, Cyborg elected to continue their discussion.

"Garfield's apartment was raided by the cops last night. His roomate's in a jail as we speak. We had to attack the cops to get out safely. Basically, we're as low as you can possibly get. Wanted by police, with the added bonus of being Metahumans. We want to help you. We want to rescue as many people as possible, and inflict as much damage on the system as possible in the process."

Red X stood unmoving, listening to Cyborg's tiny speech long and hard. When Cyborg finally stopped, he put his hand on the teen's massive shoulder. "Look, I'd love to help you. I'd love to help you free those people up in Blackgate. I've wanted to seize this government by the throat and just squeeze the life out of it since all this trouble began. But I work alone. I've tried banding into groups. It just doesn't... it just doesn't work. You start adding people, and it becomes more and more complicated until you just can't do anything effectively. No, I'm sorry. I work by myself." 

"That's bullshit, Robin... We need your help. We're willing to help you, to work with you... We want to bring it all down, too."

"What did you call me?"

"Uh..."

"I don't know where you get these notions, buddy. And my position is still the same. It's too dangerous to involve this many people. I don't want more blood on my hands. I work alone, and that's final."

Cyborg decided to try a different tactic. "I bet you've heard that before."

Red X stepped backwards, tilting his head slightly. "Excuse me?"

"From Bruce."

Red X turned to his side, avoiding eye contact. A very awkward silence crept in, and the rest of the group began to look at one another, wondering what had just happened. Finally, Red X's voice, softer and more distant, came again. "I work alone. I'm sorry, but that's final. Now get out of here." He turned completely around and walked back through the door, the wall sliding shut behind him.

Cyborg turned to face the rest of the group, sullen faces greeting him. Beast Boy slapped him hard across the chest.

"What the fuck did you say to him?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I... I didn't think he'd..."

Beast Boy sneered, drawing a cigarette and lighting it as he turned and began to walk back down the hallway, the rest of the group following him. "You just didn't think, man. Who the hell is Bruce, anyway?" He mumbled.

Cyborg let out an exasperated sigh. "Nobody. Never mind. I screwed up, okay? I'm sorry..." He was met only with quiet as they made their way out of the ruins of the tower and into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping outside, the group stood around, watching the city. The glowing orange and white lights of the skyscrapers lit up the sky from a distance and filled their entire view, giving them the sense that the layers of concrete and glass went on forever. They stood in silence, each lost in their own worlds, searching for some sort of answer to the now obvious question of "Now what?" Beast Boy lit another cigarette as they continued their observation, the sound of the lighter sparking to life the only real noise other than the waves hitting the shoreline.

Finally, Cyborg cleared his throat, his eyes full of tears. "Guys, I'm... Guys I'm so sorry. I... I gambled. And I lost. I screwed up. I'm sorry."

Beast Boy stared off into the distance, acting like his comrade had said nothing. He took a particularly long drag on his cigarette and exhaled a smoke ring, making a snorting sound as he did so.

Kori offered a meek smile, but still said nothing. She momentarily made eye contact before looking out over the bay once more. She glanced briefly at her watch, barely a flicker of movement, but Cy still caught it.

Raven lowered her hood and stepped towards him. "I understand, Victor. I can't say I'm pleased, but... We've made our bed, now we'll lie in it. We'll figure something out. We aren't exactly..."

"Now," mumbled Starfire, shutting her eyes tightly. Everybody looked at her suddenly.

"What did you--" began Beast Boy, but before he could finish his sentence, Raven's eyes bulged and a blue light spasmed over her body. Twitching, she dropped to the ground, letting out a low groan. The changeling's eyes grew wide and his cigarette popped out of his mouth as his jaw dropped. Cyborg began to sweep the area, and within seconds a large platoon of heavily armed police arrived, guns pointed at the group.

"HANDS UP! NOW!" screamed one of the cops, a harsh spotlight illuminating them on the beach. Cyborg shot a look to Beast Boy, who looked to be on the verge of panicking now. Cyborg then glanced at Starfire, but she looked completely vacant. The cop took another step towards him, his M-4 Carbine pointed directly at Cyborg's head. "I said HANDS UP! DO IT!" he reiterated, and the group--minus the barely conscious Raven--began to surrender.

"I... I don't... I don't understand...?" mumbled Beast Boy, a dead tone in his voice.

Cyborg closed his eyes tight and began wishing, praying, willing that when he opened his eyes again, he would be home in the tower he built and the friends he knew inside and out. "Please, God... oh please... Please, please, please... Let me get what I want..." he whispered to himself. When his eyes opened again, he was startled to find Starfire slowly walking towards their captors. "Star... Dr. Anders... what are you doing?" he asked wearily, but the orange-skinned girl gave no immediate reply. He watched as she made her way into the crowd of police, the black uniformed men offering no resistance.

"What the fuck is going on here?" screamed Beast Boy, and within seconds a second pulse shot up the green-skinned teen's body, and he slumped to the ground.

"Nice work, Frost," mumbled the cop with the M-4. He returned his gaze to the three bodies by the beach. "On your knees, now!" he screamed, and Cyborg had little choice but to respond. To his left, he noticed a groaning Raven slowly sliding herself into a sitting position, a pained grimace stretching across her face. Gazing back towards the crowd, Cyborg saw Starfire once more, with another familiar face.

"Malchior... you bastard..." rasped Raven, her voice like gravel. Her eyes shot daggers at her former assistant. "I... trusted you..."

The arrogance in the grey figure's voice set Cyborg on edge. "A bit too much, it would seem. I had a much better offer. All I needed was someone even closer to you to guarantee where you'd be tonight. That's where young Kori came in."

Kori's voice sounded hollow and empty, and she avoided their eyes. "I am sorry. But... We had made a deal, you see... And I had to... I had to..." She trailed off, and choked back a sob, looking directly at the ground as she did so. Finally, she finished. "I pushed you to try and storm the prison to draw you out into the open. When you suggested coming to this island first, I knew this would make an even better..." She swallowed hard before finishing with the proper word. "Trap. I am sorry. But I just... I just have to know. I have to see this other world for myself. I cannot stand to live like this anymore."

Cyborg's eyes grew even wider as several large riot police began to advance on the trio crouched in the sand. "You... You... How could you do this?" he shouted as the cops shoved him to the ground. He felt heavy steel cuffs slapping upon his wrist as shackles were soon applied to his ankles.

"I am sorry." came the reply, same tone, same everything. It was like listening to a recording over and over again. Or a broken record.

The rich voice of Malchior was heard once more as a black hood covered Cyborg's eyes. "Young Dr. Anders simply decided all this pain and misery simply wasn't worth it. She made a wise decision. It is too bad it's too late for you."

Off to his left again, Cyborg heard a familiar voice. "AZARATH!" Raven began, before she groaned once more and fell silent.

"Thank God for that taser," came the voice of one of the cops. Within a matter of seconds, Cyborg felt an alien pulse ripple through his body, too, his body twisting in agony.

And then all was dark.

**TO BE CONTINUED in... Chapter 6: Let Us Prey**


	6. Let Us Prey

**Hello, Zee here once again with another installment of "Cyborg in a Strange Land." I've got a rollercoaster of a story lined up for the next few chapters, so read on and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
**

Chapter 6: Let Us Prey

"Technically speaking, of course, there is nothing _wrong_ with being a metahuman, or harbouring a metahuman. The problem is when metahumans use their abilities for subversive or destructive behaviour, which is something they _all_ tend to gravitate towards. Most metahumans are crazed drug addicts or terrorist anarchists, and so they find it necessary to lash out against a government which wishes only to help them..."

The sterile, faux-British voice of the Narrator burrowed into Cyborg's head like a rusted drillbit. They'd started the first portion of their "Re-Education Programming", just a few days after they'd been processed at a prison Cyborg did not recognize. He had no idea where outside the city he even was--they'd been brought here in the dead of night, and hoods had covered their faces for the drive up.

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat side by side on cold metal benches, shifting uncomfortably alongside the dozens of other metahumans and "threats to security" who had also been processed recently. They were forced to stare straight ahead, watching various pictures and small film clips of metahumans indulging in "improper" behaviour. The smug voice of the not-quite-English narrator told them exactly what was wrong with them, and what they could do to correct their behaviour.

Silently, the large Titan hoped it would end soon, or he was going to start screaming.

Absently, he began to think about his old life, a life that had only ended mere days ago. It felt like he had died and been reborn. Only he'd clearly been less-than-holy in his former life, for he had clearly awoken in Hell. Or some other twisted universie equivalent. He sighed and looked to his right at Beast Boy. Or Garfield. Or whatever you could call him. He was amazed at how similar, yet how strikingly _different_ the two Beast Boys turned out to be. Here he sat next to Cy, chin in his hands, a glazed look in his eyes. There was a bit of drool just about forming on his lips. Cy tried not to laugh. He was terrified about what would happen if he did.

This morning, after a restless period that could barely be called sleep, Cyborg woke up hoping--praying--that it had all just been a bad dream. He wanted to get up and find himself back in his old room. He wanted to wander down the hallway and make some waffles. He wanted to see Star floating around with that smile on her face, making her faux pas' and eating something he couldn't quite call food. He wanted to see that incredibly serious look on Robin's face as he contemplated his entire surroundings with the gaze of a man who knows he is a leader, that it is his job to protect and motivate his people. He wanted to see Raven's still features, her quiet look from beneath her dark cowl as she found her senses assaulted constantly from the bad humour and bi-polar behaviour of... Beast Boy. He had wanted to see Beast Boy's massive, innocent grin more than anything else in thr world that morning. For the first time he could remember, he _wanted_ to hear a terrible joke. He wanted everything back the way it was. But it was all gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, that was pathetic, eh?" whispered Cy to BB on the way back to their cell. BB simply looked straight through him, shaking his head quietly. "What? What's with you?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Came the mumbling voice of the shapeshifter. He wore a heavy black collar around his neck to prevent him from using his powers. Its weight seemed to sap the life right out of him. His steps were slow, methodical. He was plodding along like a tired elephant.

After a few seconds of silence, Cy tried again. "Wonder where they're keeping Rae. I don't think she was even on the transport the other night. What do you think?"

Garfield shrugged, not looking at his comrade. "Yeah. I dunno." Cy expected him to continue, but he didn't.

"Man, come on... We gotta keep our spirits up. If we let them get to us, they've won! You gotta stay focused."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed and he shot Cy a glare that took him by surprise. "Yeah, I'm gonna listen to you. Your advice always fucking works. You're the fucking reason we're HERE!" His voice was a harsh, raspy whisper. With his final word, Cy felt a stake driven into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. They continued the rest of the march back to their cold chrome cells in silence.

After what felt like hours to the heartbroken former hybrid, they had arrived at their cell.

"Christ, I need a cigarette..." mumbled Beast Boy before lying down and going to sleep.

Across the room, Cyborg laid on his own bunk, wondering what to do now. Eyes cast steadfast towards the ceiling, a worried expression painting his face, the large Titan realized that, for the first time since he'd arrived in this world, he could no longer remain optimistic. He simply could not guarantee it was all going to work out okay. Before he felt like it had all been routine, that overthrowing the city government would be as easy as any other mission against any other bad guy.

Now he had to face the very real possibility of spending the rest of his life in a cold, cold cell and never seeing his friends again. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but before he knew it, he'd dozed off.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slid open with a loud thud, a forboding sound that made Cy flinch everytime he heard it.

"Hey, 24601! Come with me. Somebody wants to talk to ya," came the bellowing voice of a fat, bald guard. Scratching his side and yawning, Cyborg had no choice but to follow.

The two men strode down a dark corridor minutes later, the cop whistling a weird tune to himself as Cyborg stared straight ahead. From the corner of his eye, he found himself sizing up the large officer. He knew he could take him. He was positive of it. All he had to do was get off one good punch, right to the solar plexus, and then never look back. He could hide the body and make a break for it. He was sure there was an exit nearby.

Sighing lightly to himself, his rebellious thoughts disappeared. _What's the point? I won't find that exit, and they'll just recapture me anyway. I couldn't leave without Beast Boy, too. And where the hell would I go? The only people I know are in here, or don't want anything to do with me. And if they recapture me, I'm sure to get solitary confinement. And I don't think I could take that. Not right now._

The cop's voice interrupted Cy's thoughts, snapping him back to reality. "Alright, sweetheart. In ya go." He swiped a keycard and a silver door opened. The cop gestured for him to enter the room. Shrugging, Cy did as he was told and stepped into the dimly lit room. He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the strange light. There was a dark figure crouched down in front of him, his back to him as he faced what looked like a metal coffin. He was whispering something Cy couldn't make out. Finally, the figure stood up and turned around with machine-like precious. He took several steps towards him and his form became illuminated.

"You," was all Cy said, his tone like ice. His fists tightened into balls of rage as his eyes narrowed. His entire body was simply waiting for his mind to say the word, the simple call to action. But it never came.

The tall figure brushed his cloak open swiped a piece of lint off of Cy's shoulder. "Hello, Mr. Stone. Or shall I call you... Cyborg?" came the voice of Brother Blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you... going to do to me?" Cy asked, no fear in his voice at all. He recognized the hopelessness of his situation. If he was going to die, he was going to die with dignity.

"I just wish to talk. You... you are a most curious figure. I wish to pick your brain. So to speak, of course."

"Of course. How did you know... Why did you call me Cyborg?"

"Please, Cyborg. I know you recognize me. My empathic abilities are more advanced than your friend here." he turned slowly and gestured to the grooved metal table. Inside a large glass-and-steel casing, with several tubes, needles and hoses prodding into her body, lay Raven.

Cyborg slowly walked towards the prone figure, and Blood did nothing to stop him. Clearing his throat, he continued. "She is in a chemical induced coma. We will interrogate her on our own terms when the time comes. For now, she shall sleep."

Cy placed a hand on the glass, watching intently as his friend's chest slowly rose and fell in movements so miniscule he had to look closely just to make sure they were happening. It was so easy to assume she was just dead. He could hardly believe his eyes.

"But on to other matters. Cyborg, you arrived here--in this world, not this prison, I mean--just over a week ago, is that correct?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"I'm not just going by the statement you gave when you were being processed. I know this... because I felt this. I felt the exact moment you arrived in this world. I was in a deep meditative state, attending to my spiritual duties in guiding the souls of our great city."

Cyborg resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as he felt doing so might end up very badly.

Blood pressed on. "I felt... a sudden surge of energy. It seemed somehow familiar. It was almost as if it had come from within me. But I knew I hadn't done anything. So I focused on this surge, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. While I was unable to figure out the exact location, it didn't take long for me to realize what had happened--that you had arrived."

"What, you've been expecting me or something?"

"No, not exactly. But for a few days before you had arrived, I'd been struck with an odd sense of deja vu. Haven't you been feeling it, too? From whatever world you sprang from?"

Cyborg searched his memories, and found that the time before and the time after the dimension switch was starting to blur together. A chill ran up his spine when he thought that some day his memories of the Titans would simply seem like replays of an old movie he'd seen years ago. All of his focus was for naught, though. He knew he hadn't felt anything like Blood had described. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Mmm. I see," mumbled Blood, rubbing his nose. Sitting down in a small black chair near the door, he continued. "Well, this feeling had affected me at the time. I knew something was changing, altering... the fabric of my world was warping in some way as to accomodate some change. You are that change."

Cy shrugged and let out an exasperated sigh. "So? So what? You want to know what happened just before I arrived here? _You_ had just infected me with a virus! Maybe you're behind all of this."

A confused look came over his captor's face. "I... I doubt I can be behind this, in this world or your own. I must confess, I find your news to be most disturbing. Here, I am a man of... peace and order, Cyborg. Not one of conquest."

Where rolling his eyes would have been bad before, openly laughing in the cloaked menace's face would have meant certain death. He had to bite his tongue, and Cy was successful. He let the delusional megalomanic continue.

"I am a man of the spirit. I seek only the One Truth. Along the way, I hope to show everybody on this planet the One Truth. And I think I've finally pinpointed what it is. Thanks to you, of course."

"Of course," whispered Cyborg. It was dawning on him that this Brother Blood was definitely not like the one he knew from home. The one at home was insane, yes, but he was somewhat... aware of it. The Blood he knew was a world conquering madman and was _proud_ of it. This one had deluded himself into believing he was achieving only good whereas the Blood he knew recognized what he was trying to accomplish. Perhaps his quest for spirituality coupled with the terror he'd inflicted upon the citizens of Jump City had finally caused him to lose it. Whatever it was, the speech he broke into only disturbed Cy further.

"Haven't you noticed the invisible hand that guides you? The nudge to the back of your brain that forces you to go about your day and then makes it seem as if you are in full control of everything? This force... not only does it control our every action, our every thought... it convinces us that _it doesn't exist_!"

Cy tried to maintain a straight face, but found himself growing more and more terrified of the man sitting in front of him. He had an edge to his voice that didn't sound healthy. He seemed like a coil of rope that was wound much too tight. And he didn't want to be around when it snapped. Realizing that Blood was waiting for him to respond, Cy spoke: "The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist."

Blood smiled. "Well said. But this force... isn't the devil. It is simply fate. Neither good nor evil. Simply... there. Face it, Cyborg. Our lives are scripted. We have no more control over what we do than a character in a television show or a comic book does. Whatever independence we think we have is simply falsely planted by some figure above." He lept up and grabbed Cyborg by the collar of his prison jumpsuit. He twisted the Titan with surprising strength and slammed him against the wall. "Don't you get what this means? Don't you understand? How can you be so calm?"

Cyborg was far from calm right now, but he knew he couldn't let Blood see any of this. Blood's words were unnerving, but he wouldn't believe them. _Couldn't_ believe them. It was... insane. Right?

Blood continued, his hot breath felt on Cyborg's neck. "This means that nothing we do can change this world beyond what this force _wants_ us to change. If we want to create a perfect society... the union of all people and so on... we are powerless to do so without its blessing. Only if... IT... wants us to achieve these things does it allow us to. It is impossible to discern the mind of such an entity. But I have."

Great. Blood was completely crazy. Now he was saying he had read the mind of a god.

"Cyborg... _this_ is what it wants. It wants the society we have created. The order, the peace, the quiet. The sense of stability. This is what it wants. And there is nothing anybody can do. Terrorists, anarchists... Red X... these people can _try_ and fight it. Try to destroy a perfect society due to a few kinks in the system they have a problem with. But they will ultimately fail. They are ants attempting to dismantle a skyscraper. They can pick and pick and pick, and they might score small victories now and again, but they will fail. They will never bring the whole structure down. You recognize this. I know you do."

Cyborg felt a hot surge in his brain, right between the two hemispheres. He groaned, wincing. His eyes grew heavy and he could almost swear that Blood's own eyes were glowing red now.

"Yes... You do. I can feel it. I'm very attuned to the will of the people, Cyborg."

Biting his lip, Cyborg coughed. "What the hell does this have to do with me? With my entering your dimension?" He spoke, wincing.

"I'm glad you asked. At first I thought such an act was impossible. Then I thought that your entry had to have been the will of a being far beyond me. I was afraid you had come here--been sent here, even--to undo everything we had created. Like some sort of fantasy hero. But now I know the real reason."

Cy was completely on edge. He could hardly see straight now, and found it harder and harder to talk. "What? What is it?"

"You came here for only one purpose. To show me the One Truth. To show me the will of this larger force. Yes, your entry was the will of a larger entity. But it didn't send you for you to _do_ anything but reveal itself to those sensitive to such cosmic actions. Thanks to you, I finally felt Its presence. Thanks to you, I realized that our will was its will, and its will was our will. We are only obeying, Cyborg. And now you must realize this, too."

Cyborg slowly slid along the wall, coming to a rest on the floor, his head in his hands, his eyes red and puffy. He tried to think straight, but found he couldn't. All he could think was that what Blood was saying made more sense than anything else he'd ever heard before in his life. It was the truth. It was the One Truth. It had to be.

"So you see, your little pick-up game of revolution was destined to fail from the start. If you accept this, if you finally open your eyes to the truth... we can ensure your release. You can have a nice little place in Jump City. A great job doing whatever you want. We could even arrange for some... er... companionship, if you understand what I mean. I know how it used to be for you. I know the limits metal and electronics can place on your senses when they overtake your flesh. You could live your life like a full human. No responsibilities, not a care in the world. Nothing to do but enjoy the natural body God gave you, free from any restraints! What do you say?"

Cy was taking deep breaths now, trying to focus. He slowly raised his head and stared right into Blood's wide eyes, now a normal colour again. "I say... I say..." His mind reeled. He didn't want to believe this, he couldn't... but he found himself thinking that he'd just been hit with an insurmountable truth. He closed his eyes and took another, longer deep breath. He exhaled slowly. "I say... Sign me up."

A slight smile poked up on both sides of Blood's mouth. "Excellent. That's fantastic news, Mr. Stone. Victor. Cyborg. We'll have you finish the rest of your re-education, and we'll make the necessary arrangements. Until then... sit tight."

Almost as if summoned, the door opened and the same fat cop from before entered.

"Thank you, Calvin. Please take 24601 back to his cell." Blood nodded, and the cop took Cy by the arm and led him offl. Cyborg said not a word the entire time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving back to his cell, Cy found BB sitting up in his bunk, absently flicking his fingers as if he still had his zippo.

"I need... a smoke." he mumbled, staring off into space. He slowly turned to face his friend. "Hey,Vic."

"Hey, Gar. How's it goin'?

"Oh, you know... in prison, the usual. You?"

"I'm... Alright. As well as I can be, I guess."

An awkward silence rose up between the two as the memories of the past few days remained present.

"Look... Look, I'm sorry. It's not your fault we're here. I was just... mad. Going to see Red X wasn't a mistake. It was a great idea, actually. And if Kori hadn't..." he trailed off, stifling off several sobs. Cy offered a wane smile and slapped a hand on Garfield's shoulder. Gar looked at him and returned the weak grin, trying his hardest not to cry.

"It's hard, I know. I understand. I blamed myself. None of us had any idea. Now we just have to do the best we can." Beast Boy's look became more puzzled at Cyborg's overly-positive behaviour, but shrugged it off as the former hybrid laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

After a brief silence, the dozing Titan realized that Garfield was singing to himself softly. He could make out the lyrics just barely, but did not recognize the tune. "In 1649, to St. George's Hill... A ragged band they called the Diggers came to show the people's will. They defied the landlords. They defied the law. They were the dispossessed, regaining what was theirs."

"What... what was that?" whispered Cy, curious.

"Mento went through this phase once where he wanted us to be all political and stuff. So he had us learn that song. 'World Turned Upside Down,' it's called. We did a pretty lame cover of it, to be honest, and I always thought it was kinda boring. But the lyrics never hit me before the way they do now. I've been humming it all day. I can't get it out of my head." Came the reply. Cy nodded, cracking his eyes barely open. After a brief pause, BB sang again: "This earth divided, we will make whole... So it can be a common treasury for all."

"Powerful words," Cy whispered, finding himself fighting sleep, much to his surprise.

BB grunted in approval. He sighed deeply. "I refuse to go on any longer, dude. It hasn't even been a week, and I don't care. Constantly being watched. Being humiliated. They stripped us naked while you were gone and forced us all to shower together. We ate after that, If you can call what we consumed food. After supper, they chose one of us at random and beat him until he threw up. There's only one way this can end. Death."

Cy bit his lip, thinking of Blood's promise. "I... I dunno, man. I think if we just... lay low... things'll work out."

BB tried not to raise his voice, his words coming out as a rasping whisper. "No fuckin' way, man! You don't know what you're talking about! Red X ain't comin' to save us, dude. I dunno what happened to him, but apparently it's everybody for himself in his fuckin' world. We gotta save ourselves."

"I wasn't talking about Red X." Cy opened his eyes and leaned over the bed, looking at his friend for the first time.

A look of curiosity covered BB's face. "What do you think this is? Club Fed? Do you think they'll give us time off for good behaviour?"

"Well, I don't see why--"

"Vic! C'mon! Get with the picture, man. This is a slaughterhouse. They'll torture us, they'll get what they want from us, and then they'll kill us. They call these prisons... but I've never seen anybody ever get released from one. You never hear about it, or read about it in the paper. Even the underground papers. We're gonna die here, man. That's why me and one of the others came up with a plan during mealtime."

Cy's eyes grew wide, and he fought the urge to disagree. He stayed silent, and let Beast Boy continue this train of thought.

"We're gettin' out, man. I know this guy, he's got connections to Red X. He says he wants to get out before he cracks and spills everything. He's been here a month, and he's already got a way out. We're going for it tonight!"

Cyborg slid off of his bed and approached Beast Boy as quietly as possible. If his friend looked confused before, he looked absolutely perplexed now.

"Gar, I... I don't think I can go."

Beast Boy looked as if Cy had just stabbed him in the heart. His jaw dropped slightly, but he regained his composure, and his features began to tighten. "Wh... Why? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I talked to Brother Blood, today. That's where I was. He said basically if I keep my nose clean, and stay out of trouble, he'll release me. He gave me his word."

Brow furrowing, his green friend tried hard not to scream. "You're taking the word of a MADMAN? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"He... he seemed sincere, Gar. It was something in his eyes."

"Oh God!" The smaller Titan brought his hands to his mouth, horrified. "Oh God, oh God, oh God! He's... he's brainwashed you!"

"No, man, it's not like that at all. You may think he's crazy, but the way he laid it out for me... it just made sense. We have no control, only destiny. This was meant to be. If we just keep quiet, it'll all turn out the way it's supposed to be. Besides... I kind of like this body. I like being able to feel for a change."

"He did. He brainwashed you. Oh my God, man."

"He didn't brainwash me! He just happened to lay it out..." Before he could finish his sentence, Beast Boy slapped him as hard as he could across the face. Facing towards the bars of the cell, Cyborg blinked, trying to figure out if that just happened. An unfamiliar pain rippled across his cheek.

"You still like being able to feel?" Beast Boy asked coldly. "Come on, man. You can't believe him. You've got to realize that, deep down. I think I know where you're coming from. An experience this horrible, sure, you wanna believe anything if it's good news. But you can't trust him. You have to believe me. I saved your life, man! Why wouldn't I be looking out for your best interest?"

Cyborg didn't say a word. In methodical movements, he lay back down on his bed, rolled over to one side, and closed his eyes, ignoring his friend's words.

"Goddammit, man! You can be like that all you want. But I know you're too good to fall for this bullshit." Beast Boy's words were met only with silence. "You wanna be like that, fine. See if I care." With a creak and a groan from his own bed, Garfield rolled over and closed his eyes. They didn't speak again for the rest of the evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in slumber, the lights having gone out long ago, Cyborg began to dream. He was not fully aware he was dreaming, but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him that something was definitely amiss.

"Hello, Cyborg! And how are you this evening?" a voice belted out from the darkness. He laid there on what counted for ground in the void, his old metallic body back and fully functional, looking out into a vast emptiness.

He replied, his voice taking on an almost ethereal quality. "Fine. And you?"

"Oh, I'm great. What brings you to this service?"

Cyborg realized that the voice was Blood's. Blinking, he found himself suddenly in new, unfamiliar surroundings. It looked like a church, yet there were no sacraments, crosses or other notable symbols anywhere. Only the stillness of the room and the staned-glass windows gave it away. He quickly realized he was standing next to the pulpit, where Brother Blood was standing, and the cloaked figure appeared to be giving a sermon.

"If you can't trust a minister, or a priest, or a rabbi, or an imam, who can you trust? Am I right?" Came Blood's voice. His face was blank, devoid of any emotion, although his voice sounded playful. "Who can you trust? Me! I am you link, your key to the One Truth!"

Cyborg saluted and barked: "Yes, sir!"

"Tell that to my congregation. They seem so... unfaithful."

Cy turned and looked out into the crowd. The pews were packed to the brim with a multitude of faces, all of which Cyborg realized he recognized. In the front row, blindfolded and gagged, were the Titans, in their original costumes. Cy seemed glad to see them, and did not realize the danger they appeared to be in.

"These four in the front. I try so hard to be a guide, a light in the darkness. But they reject me. But you don't. You used to be like that, you were the worst of them all. But now you serve me. Is that right?"

The bark seemed foreign, as if somebody else was speaking from Cy's body: "Correct, sir!"

"You once were lost, but now you're found. Blind before, you now see. Isn't it wonderful?"

The feeling was even more alien this time. It didn't even sound like Cyborg's voice to him anymore. "Yes, sir!"

"You're my prized convert. Now, I must ask you to do one thing."

"Anything, sir!"

"Prove yourself. Prove your faith in my will, in the will of the divine! The spirits have told me what you must do. They have spoken to me alone and made your purpose clear! And I'm sure you know what I mean without even my telling you."

All at once, he was aware of a surprising weight in both hands. Looking down, he found himself wielding a large axe.

"I know what I must do." His voice was a low hiss now, and in his mind he found a chill run up his spine.

His body moved towards the four Titans, each step cautious and determined. Cyborg found himself watching the scene from outside of his body, his mind shrieking in terror with each step closer. He watched as his large arms readied the axe above his head, the blade carefully prepared for Starfire's skull. She sat there, immobile, as the blade dropped down, stopping suddenly with a ragged jerk, a hot spray of red covering his immense chest.

Cyborg could not scream to himself anymore. He could not feel his body at all by this point. It was like watching himself play a character in a movie. His mind weary, he could only watch as the horror continued. If he had had eyes, he would have wept.

Cyborg's body repeated this action three more times before dropping the axe into the aisle between the rows of pews. A crimson hue coated his entire torso and his upper legs and forearms, blood dripping off of his hands and onto the floor, creating a dark brown stain in the shape of a large skull in the carpet. Turning slowly, he bowed before Blood, and proceeded to walk back to his master's right hand. The sliver of himself that could not accept these actions watched intently, anxious to see what happened next.

Blood put out his hand, and Cyborg's body bent to his knees and kissed it. Standing slowly, Cyborg bowed his head once more. When he opened his eyes, only two dark caverns remained, jet black pits where eyes once were. A mental shudder rippled throughout his body at this image.

Clearing his throat, Blood opened a nondescript book. Looking out into the crowd once more, he began to speak, his mouth finally moving this time. "Let us pray..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg's eyes shot open and he felt a cold sweat covering his body. He began taking deep breaths, sitting up slowly in the dark, trying to suppress the horrible nightmare as it slowly began to fade into obscurity.

A whisper in the darkness startled Cy, and his head snapped in the direction of the voice: "You're awake?" was all it said. It was definitely Beast Boy.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm awake," mumbled Cy quietly. His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the shadow of his friend crouched in the corner.

"C'mon. I don't care what you say. You're coming with me," his friend hissed, and he could make out his hand waving to him in the dark.

"No, I... I can't..." The brutal images of his nightmare had shaken him. His resolve was not as strong as it had been before.

Beast Boy emitted an impatient sigh. "Look, either you come with me, or I turn into a gorilla and drag your ass. I don't care. I'm not leaving without you."

Recognizing the futility of it all, and still shaken by his dream, Cyborg stepped from his bed and approached Beast Boy. He could see a small tunnel next to their shared sink.

"How did you dig that in time?"

"I didn't, it's an airduct! Talk about luck, eh? Come on. Uh, it's kind of a tight fit. Try to keep up." With the grunts and groans of a body moving in a metal tube following, Cy saw his friend disappear into the darkness. Although it was very constrictive, Cy managed to edge his way inside and follow Beast Boy.

After moving along carefully for almost half an hour, Cy was startled when an arm shot out and blocked his path.

"Garfield? That you?" came a voice.

"I'm in front of you, Roy. Roy, this is Victor. Victor, Roy."

Relief washed over Cyborg as he realized this man wasn't going to kill him on sight. "Nice to meet ya. You're a metahuman, too?"

"Nah, I'm only human." his voice had a hint of irony in it. The group began to move again, with Roy just in front of Cyborg, and he began to speak again. "My mentor was a left-wing industrialist, and they had him murdered shortly before Wilson was 'elected.' Without him, my life fell apart. I got heavy into drugs after that, but with the help of a good friend of mine, I was able to kick the habit. I swore revenge, of course, and Red X and I began to formulate strategies and commit acts against that corrupt band of thugs calling itself a government down at city hall. Well, I bit off more than I could chew, of course, and next thing I knew, I wound up here."

"I was informed Red X always works alone," whispered Cyborg, trying to hide his displeasure in hearing this information.

"Oh, I never actually worked side-by-side with him. He was more of an... adviser than anything else. But we've known each other a long time, and he told me a lot about himself, more than he did anybody else, I think. He really trusted me. He's pretty sketchy about allying with anybody otherwise. I don't know the whole story, but I guess some people he was close to wound up dead, or something. I never asked."

"Of course," whispered Cyborg, nodding understanding in the dark. Crawling over a vent, he peeked down quickly and paused, startled. Directly below him, bound to a table, lay Baran Flinders. Cy's breath caught in his throat as the well-lit room exposed everything they'd done to Garfield's old roomate. Cuts criss-crossed his arms and legs, and bloody bandages covered his fingers and toes. His face looked like a roadmap of bruises and blood, and he was willing to bet the large man was missing some teeth. His left eye puffed out unnaturally, and was almost jet black in colour. Cy felt bile rise in his stomach, but managed to keep it down long enough to start breathing again.

"What? What's the hold up?" It was Beast Boy.

Cy shut his eyes tightly and kept on moving, trying to catch up with the other two. "Nothing. Nothing. I just... just saw what they did to some... poor guy. It ain't pretty."

"Yeah, you see what I mean? You can't trust that son-of-a-bitch. Thank God it wasn't somebody you knew, eh?"

Cyborg held his tongue as the group continued their path towards freedom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like an hour and a half, Cyborg heard a long clang and suddenly noted light pouring in from the end of the tunnel. Within a few quick strides, he exited the cramped metal confines of the ducts, and stood up awkwardly, stretching alongside his compatriots.

"Okay, now what?" asked Beast Boy, his muscles tense. Roy gestured for them to follow, and the two Titans complied. They appeared to be in a very large water treatment facility, as large rusted machines churned and roared constantly around them. After a short walk, they came upon a very large metal grate, and Roy and Garfield produced makeshift screwdrivers made from spoons.

"I wish we had the keys to this grate, but you make do with what you have, right?" mumbled Roy as he and Garfield removed the hinges as quickly as possible. "Now, it's gonna be tricky. We have to go straight, and there's no places to hide or to hide. We just follow this tunnel until we hit the ladder, and then we're home free. The problem is, we only have one chance. If they follow us, they can easily catch us. So we gotta go quickly before they figure out we're not in our cells." He glanced back at Cy, who was rubbing his head.

Cyborg nodded. He felt the beginnings of a massive migraine begin to set in. _Never felt that before... Is is stress?_ he thought to himself, taking deep breaths and attempting to focus.

"You okay?" whispered Garfield as Roy removed the grate from the large hole. Cyborg shook his head no, and stumbled before sitting on the ground.

Roy glared at the sitting Titan. "Hey, we don't have time to rest. You can rest when we're free."

"I can't go. I can't. I just can't do it."

Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg's arm. "What? What the fuck? Come on, man. We don't have time for this!"

"I just can't do it..." The pain in his mind was building, and it felt as if some unseen hand had his mind in a deathgrip. "This isn't right. I have to do what he says."

Garfield's hand relaxed and he took a step back. "Fuck. No. No. You _are_ brainwashed. Fuck."

Roy turned Garfield around quickly, grasping his shoulders. "Let's go, man. We don't have time for this!"

Almost as if on cue, a chirping alarm began to go off, and red lights ignited all around them. Garfield spun around to face Cyborg one last time.

"Come on, dude! Forget him! You know this is true. You know it! You came voluntarily! Just follow us, it'll be okay, I promise! We need you, dude!"

Cy rubbed his forehead and watched his friend plead through blurring eyes. He slowly shook his head once more. Letting out a shaken sigh, Garfield turned around once again, slowly this time.

"He's too far gone. C'mon. Let's go before somebody sees us." was all he said, and Roy and Garfield then fled down the tunnel, running at full tilt.

A single tear trickled down Cyborg's cheek as he watched them go. _Let us pray..._ crept into his mind once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A squad of disgruntled cops arrived minutes later, and Cyborg surrendered without incident. While they also fled down the tunnel, part of Cyborg hoped they were unsuccessful. He had no idea if they were or not in the end, because seconds later he was being led to a cell in solitary confinement.

Walking along slowly, Cyborg passed by a room he recognized as being the same place where he had met Brother Blood earlier in the day. He remembered seeing Raven laying helpless on that medical table, tubes and needles poking and prodding her body, the steady artificial rhythm of the mechanical lung keeping her alive. "A chemical induced coma" was what Blood had called it. He shuddered at the thought.

The vicelike grip of the hand had dissipated moments after the duo of Garfield and Roy had made their way down the tunnel. He still had felt a small seed in his head, real or imagined he did not know. A tiny seed embedded in his brain, a reminder of what he must do to achieve his freedom. However, as he passed by Raven's cell, he felt that seed begin to shrink and warp. The strength of the seed began to wane as new thoughts began to creep inside his head.

Suddenly, he began to wonder about everything Blood had said earlier. About predestination, about his will being divinely directed, about Blood being able to know the will of this spirit. Everything had made so much sense at the time. He couldn't help but surrender himself to recognizing it as not just a truth, but _the_ truth. But after passing by Raven's room, he began to thinking Blood's speech over again.

_If my presence alerted Blood to the existance of this guiding spirit... then why didn't Raven know about this?_ He had met nobody else with arcane powers as strong and developed as Raven's, after all. And she was still young. How on earth could something of this stature have escaped her?

Without warning, the seed began to expand again inside of his mind. He felt that familiar vicelike grip, and struggled to maintain his balance for a few seconds. All at once, clarity came upon him. Taking a deep breath, he continued along to his new cell, ignoring these new thoughts as if they had never occurred at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the prison, inside of a dark room lit by a single red light, Brother Blood was working late into the night. It was now almost two in the morning, and he found himself once again on the speaker phone.

"They won't get far, Master. There's only one way they could have gone."

A deep voice, obviously electronically altered, replied. "I'm very disturbed they were able to escape in the first place, Blood. See to it that their methods cannot be repeated by others."

"I shall. Do not worry about that. First thing tomorrow morning, we'll work on those airducts."

"Of course." There was a brief pause, and before Blood could speak again, the voice continued. "The inmate that concerned you, did you speak to him?"

"He and I had a very thorough chat this afternoon."

"Excellent. And?"

"And I do not think we need to worry about him. He is the catalyst, for sure, just as you surmised. But I have neutralized him."

"He is dead?"

"No, even better. I have broken him. He now follows me, serves me. He believes whatever I tell him to believe. And I told him to believe that he had no hope. That our will is the only will."

"Has the conditioning taken effect?"

"Well, let me put it this way. It seems he was with the two escapees, and chose not to follow them. He deeply believes that he can repay his debt to us and we will free him."

"Perfect! You know what to do, then?"

"Find out everything I can about his world, and then have him shot."

"Exactly. Keep me updated on everything he tells you. The Peace and Development Council can definitely learn great things from this man. He could lead us to bigger and better... prey."

**TO BE CONTINUED... in Chapter 7, "World Turned Upside Down"**


	7. World Turned Upside Down

**Woo-hoo, first update in forever! Sorry 'bout that... Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans**

**And now... enjoy!**

Chapter 7: World Turned Upside Down

The farmhouse had apparently been abandoned for a long time now, although how long Beast Boy had no idea. Most likely the old house's ex-inhabitants had been victims of the same repression that claimed Cy, and had held him just a few hours ago. The door creaked and almost snapped off when Roy had opened it, and a thick layer of dust coated everything.

The green lad frowned in the pitch black kitchen they now stood in. "So now what?"

"Now we wait. He said he'd be here."

"And I am." came a voice. Suddenly a bright light ignited, and the duo shielded their faces as intense pain exploded through their eyes..

"OW! Fuck, man. We've been running in the dark for a couple hours now, you wanna point that down?" spat Roy, rubbing his sore eyes.

"Sorry," mumbled Red X sheepishly, redirecting his flashlight appropriately towards the floor. "I'm glad you guys made it out okay. We need everyone we can get now. The situation in the city is the worst it's been in months, as you can imagine."

"Yeah. They were tailing us up until about a half an hour ago, but we crossed a river and gave them the slip," admitted Beast Boy, taking a seat in a dust-covered chair next to the kitchen table. He seized up suddenly, and a loud noise erupted from him seconds later.

"Bless you," added Roy.

"Thanks. This place, jeez..."

"Where's the other guy? Your... friend."

"Victor? He's... he won't..."

Roy cut in quickly. "He's brainwashed. He wouldn't come with us. Blood got to him." His words were simple and to the point.

There was a brief pause, and Red X sighed. "Well, we can't just... wait around for him. Look, Garfield..."

"Please... call me Beast Boy..." There was a strange edge to his voice that X either did not notice or simply ignored.

"Beast Boy, sure. Anyway, I know how intent you are at using him, but with plans going the way they are, he'll be fine. He's no more important than the rest of us."

"He won't be fine."

"And how do you know that?"

Beast Boy reached into his prison jumpsuit and pulled out a folder, flopping it hard onto the kitchen table, causing dust to erupt and fill the room like a fog. Red X grabbed it and proceeded to read the file with his light.

"Thanks a lot, Gar," mumbled Roy, suppressing a cough.

After a few moment, X gave an annoyed grunt, and dropped the file back onto the table. Roy picked it up and read it himself as Red X began to speak. "Look, I know where you're coming from, but..."

"But what? This changes things, dude. We've got to get him out of there!"

"Don't call me 'dude'..." began Red X, before Roy cut him off.

Roy cleared his throat and gave a low whistle. "He's right, X. We've got to get him out of there. You can't seriously just let him stay there and rot."

Running a hand over his mask, the former Boy Wonder sighed again. "No. You're right. We can't."

Beast Boy stepped towards the figure, his hands outstretched. "We'll need Victor, Red X. We need all the capable people we can get. Victor knows something about these people we don't. They took him in for questioning, and, uh, well... He's got access to some incredible information, like I said."

"What are you hiding from me?" asked X, suspicion in his tone.

"Well, uh, you're not going to believe this, right... But he's from a dimension where there is no Peace and Development Council. And I think Blood knows this. He and Blood had a long conversation yesterday. And Blood must be at least a bit afraid of him to go to the effort of brainwashing him. He did nothing to me, and I was the one the cops were looking for in the first place."

"Are you sure you're not overstating your importance--" began Red X, before Beast Boy cut him off by slamming a fist down on the table in anger, sending up a fresh cloud of dust.

"Whoa! Whoa! Guys, please." Interjected Roy, arms outstretched, praying for peace.

X pointed a finger right in Beast Boy's face. "I don't know what your problem is..."

"Me? Where do _you_ get off with comments like that?"

"Look, All I'm saying is..."

"GUYS!" shouted Roy, kicking over a chair to get their attention. When they paused and looked at him, he continued. "This isn't helping anything. I know we don't necessarily have to agree on _every_thing, but for this to work, we've got to work together. We've got to be as tight as possible."

BB started a low mumble, speaking to himself. "Unlike X's..." Roy's icy gaze cut him off. "Sorry," came the apology.

X cleared his throat and paused for a second before finally saying, "I'm sorry to." There was an awkward silence, and Red X stuck out a gloved hand. "I've got to start cutting you guys some slack. You'll be essential in the next few days. I need reliable men. Let us realize our common goal together."

Beast Boy warily examined the hand before taking it and shaking roughly, smiling. "_We came to work the land in common, and to make the wasteland grow_. You're absolutely right. How can we establish a free and equal society if we're picking at each other like little kids?"

"Absolutely," replied X as they broke the handshake. "Was that a poem you quoted there?"

"Er, it's a song I know. It's... it's been inspiring me these past few days. I hadn't thought about it in forever, and now it's a big part of what's keeping me going."

X nodded. "I understand. It's funny, isn't it? The little things you use to help you to keep pushing along." There was another brief pause as everyone drank in his words. Slapping his hands together, Red X pointed to the duo. "Well, we'd better get to work if we want to free your friend. We don't have much time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chair in Blood's office was soft and smooth. Plush leather held up by thick ivory legs, it had to have been stuffed with the down of a thousand baby birds. Cy felt a little guilty enjoying the feeling that came with a piece of furniture associated with so much death, but the seed in his mind helped quell his guilt and keep him smiling. Blood stared at him from across the desk, a grin of his own on his face.

"Cyborg... Cyborg, Cyborg, Cyborg. You've been nothing but a model prisoner, despite your appearance at an escape attempt. Not that it was very serious in the first place. Both of the terrorists were shot by our guards minutes later. I imagine they're in Hell now."

That feeling of guilt resurfaced, stronger than ever. The seed tried to annoint its cooling balm to this continuous pang, but he found this twinge would not go away. The idea of Beast Boy lying on a cold cement floor with a bullet in his head broke his heart. The idea that his soul was damned as a consequence was a concept too dark and disturbing for him to even contemplate. _Beast Boy was a good man... How could acts of disobedience ensure eternal damnation?_ was the thought that kept running through his mind.

"Weep not for them, Cyborg. They never even tried to work with us. Because this is a team, Cyborg! We help re-educate you, and you help us by being re-educated. Everybody wins. Mr. Logan and Mr. Harper rejected this help. Their fate was appropriate." Sighing, Brother Blood moved on. "But on to better news... your imminent release!"

Cy's voice had a strange, dream-like quality to it. "I'm... I'm going home?"

"Oh, yes. You're going home. We've got an apartment set up for you in Downtown Jump City, just off of Jimenez Street, on Johns Road. How about a job? What would you like?"

All thoughts of Beast Boy were wiped away now, as if some massive hand had cleared the blackboard of his mind. "Wow! I dunno. That's a good question... I'd like to do some good. Maybe be a teacher? Yeah! That sounds good."

Blood smiled. "A teacher? What about money? You wouldn't rather be, say, a quarterback... or a TV star... We could get you your own soap opera! Or a late night show... Tonight's Show with Victor Stone!"

"I'm not about money, man. I'd rather be a teacher."

Blood scoffed. "Suit yourself, then. Be a... teacher."

"So when do I leave? I'd love to see my new place."

"The paperwork has been drawn up. I just need to finish filling it out. You'll be up at six tomorrow morning and you should be ready to leave by eight."

Cyborg resisted the urge to clap his hands together. "Oh, man! This is incredible! I can't believe it. I'm going... I'm going... I'm..." He tried to say the word, but he couldn't. It was like a hunk of rotten meat stuck in his windpipe.

Blood's brow furrowed. "Home!" he barked, his tone ripe with anger. Cy stared at him, and he tried to soften. "I mean, you're going home. Back home. Well, you'd best go back to your cell, I should think. Big day tomorrow, and all of that."

Cy nodded slowly as Calvin the fat guard approached him from behind. Within seconds they were on their way back to solitary confinement.

"What was that?" came a Voice from behind him. Blood slowly turned in his chair to face the unknown figure.

"Ahh, master. Full of surprises, as usual."

"Oh, be quiet, Blood. I thought you said he was under your control."

"He is."

"I'd love to believe that. But he is the catalyst. I don't want to take any chances."

"What are you so worried about? He'll cease to be a problem after tomorrow morning."

"I don't care. If you slip up with him, then how fallible does that make you? Both of us have placed a lot of trust in your abilities as a man who can gain people's confidence, Blood. A chain is as only as strong as its weakest link. And when that chain happens to be around the neck of a very large and very angry beast, you certainly wish to avoid such... inconveniences."

"I understand your concern. But you've got to stop worrying. He trusts me. And he'll do whatever I say. At this point, Cyborg would be more than willing to die for me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft click woke Cyborg from a restless slumber. He hadn't slept well at all since he'd first arrived to prison. Ever since that nightmare, he found sleep a terrifying concept. Every night, in a new and gruesome way, he found himself killing his friends. He relished any morning where he could not remember his dreams.

His eyes shot open and he glanced towards the bars. Maybe it was six already, and the guards had come to take him... to the apartment in the city. His heart jumped at the thought of leaving, but that twinge of guilt tore inside him once more like an infected scar. All the work of the seed, all the salve in the world could not get the feeling to dissipate.

His thoughts were pushed aside roughly as he felt a gag fall over his mouth and his wrists and ankles bound together roughly. He tried to scream, but a strange-smelling cloth was placed over his nose. Left with no choice, he breathed in the chemicals and silently passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large Titan woke up some time later, although he had no idea how much time had passed. He realized he was being carried now on foot, likely in a stretcher of some kind. He didn't try to move; If the thought he was still unconscious, he'd have a better chance of overwhelming them. It quickly dawned on him that he was also bound tightly to the stretcher with what felt like leather straps.

A voice he didn't recognize mumbled, "It's for his own good. We gotta do it."

Another voice piped up. "I know, I know. It's gonna be ugly. But it has to be done..."

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"Hopefully he'll go quietly. We just don't have time for him to make a big mess of things."

Cy's heart sank and it felt as if ice had spread over his chest. He tried to keep his breathing regular, as a sleeping person would, but the hood and the fear were making such things more complicated. If the Seed couldn't suppress guilt, it didn't have a chance against terror. The stretcher kept shuffling along slowly, an acrid smell burning Cy's nostrils as he continued to listen. But the two men's conversation was clearly over. What felt like an eternity passed before the duo finally stopped, and a somewhat familiar voice spoke.

"Put him down. Is he still out?"

"Yeah. He hasn't moved since we had to chloroform him."

"Well, wake him up. We haven't got all day!" Cy felt an awkward boot to his side and unleashed a low groan. "There, okay. Good. Get those straps off of him." The now familiar leather straps were slowly slipped off, one by one. Not wishing to waste a second, Cy sprang into action, his left arm snapped up and grabbing the nearest body and squeezing. He snatched someone's neck and felt his fingers dig into the man's flesh. The man let out a squawk of surprise and fear, and Cy felt a fist slam into his arm. It wasn't enough to weaken his grip, and the choking figure squawked again.

"WHOA! What the fuck?" Came the familiar voice.

A second fist slammed into Cy's arm right at the elbow, and his hand popped open like the right had been turned. The figure in his hands fell backwards and landed with a loud clatter. Suddenly, everything went white as the hood was yanked off and the light of the room burned Cyborg's eyes. He recoiled and let out another groan. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he let out a weak grimace.

Roy stood before him, arms crossed over his chest, a very displeased look on his face. On the ground lay a red-faced, terrified young man with shoulder-length black hair. Unmistakably the Aqualad he knew well from his own timeline. Helping him up (and also looking very displeased) was a young red-headed kid who looked a lot like Kid Flash, but without the mask, Cy couldn't tell. Given his luck so far, he wouldn't have been surprised.

"What's gotten into you?" demanded Roy angrily.

"Oh, I dunno, I think it was the fact that SOMEBODY kidnapped me in the middle of the fucking night! I had no idea who you were! You could've killed me if I hadn't done anything!"

Roy bit his lip and a strange look over came his face, as if something incredibly obvious had just occurred to him. He shuffled his feet quietly as Aqualad walked up beside him, rubbing his throat. "Yeah, well, sorry."

"You could've just ASKED. Why'd you chloroform me?"

"We didn't want to take the chance. You might have drawn attention to us."

"Why the hell--?"

"Well, Gar told us you'd been brainwashed, so--"

Cyborg let out a loud groan. "He did, did he? Well, Gar's full of shit. Just because I don't believe in his view of things, automatically I'm 'brainwashed.' Where is the little grass stain, anyway?"

Roy gestured to a metal door almost directly behind Kid Flash. "Uh, he's in there, actually. He's who we're taking you to see."

Cyborg rubbed his arm, nodding. "Well, let's go, shall we?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was very dark, with a single dim lightbulb shining well above their heads. Cyborg wasn't even sure if they were still in the prison by this point, but he assumed so. It would have taken way too long to get him out of there otherwise. Although his memory gap between the time he was knocked out and the time he woke up was still unaccounted for. It could have been a couple of minutes or even a couple of hours. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Roy conversed with a figure, blocking Cy's view.

Sitting in a tiny metal chair was Garfield, arms crossed, his legs wide open as he slouched in the seat. Although Cy could barely make out his face, a single red spot poked out through the dimness.

"Found some smokes, did you?" asked Cy with a chuckle.

Cyborg was pretty sure Beast Boy grinned. "You're goddamn right I did. One of the first things I made sure I did."

"I can back him up on that one," laughed Roy, leaning against a concrete wall. The room was cold, very cold. A permeating sort of cold, like when the outside chill was just absorbed by the walls, turning the building into a giant freezer. Cy suppressed a shiver.

"Okay, so here we go again. You try to convince me to go, I tell you no, end of story. Right? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm due to check out tomorrow morning. Early tomorrow morning."

BB took a drag and blew the smoke into the air. "Yeah, you're checking out tomorrow. For good. They're going to shoot you, Vic."

A sinking feeling brewed within the pit of his stomach, but his brain remained cold and unemotional. "More lies. You'll do anything, Gar."

"Please..." he took another long drag. "Call me Beast Boy," he wheezed as he exhaled the smoke.

"Then you'll do anything, Beast Boy. Doesn't change anything. I have Blood's word." The tiny seed began to flex once again, and a burning feeling started to creep into his mind.

"I keep telling you, that's the word of a madman."

"Well, deal with it. I want to go back to my cell."

BB sighed and pulled out a folder, tossing it in front of his front. Cyborg stooped to pick it up. "What's this?"

"Just read it."

Rolling his eyes, Cyborg complied.

_Stone, Victor AKA "Cyborg." Origin UNKNOWN. 5th Lev. MCT. Control weakening, recommend execution. _Below that was a hastily scrawled _EXECUTION GRANTED_ followed by Brother Blood's signature... and tomorrow's date. The burning feeling in Cy's brain increased once again.

Beast Boy snubbed out his cigarette before adding with a croak, "MCT stands for 'Mind Control Target,' in case you were wondering. There are only six levels. Somebody _really_ wants you out of the way. If 5th level failed, and they went with execution over another level, then somebody's not willing to take any chances with you."

"This means nothing. You could have easily made this. Forge the documents, write whatever you think will convince me."

"Sure, if that's what you want to tell yourself." Beast Boy plucked a second cigarette out from his shirt pocket, and placed it behind his left ear. "You know it's true. I know you do. There's only one reason why you won't come with us. And he's that reason."

"So if I am brainwashed," a hot pulse rippled through Cy's mind as he said that, rejecting the idea immediately, "what the hell do you think you can you do to stop it?"

"Reason works well. Reasonably well," Beast Boy chuckled, looking to his allies for laughs. None came.

"Well, good luck. Take me back to my cell." The hot pulse was working overtime now. That pit in his stomach kept growing and growing along with it, like a civil war erupting within his very body.

"No. Because I think you know they've planned to kill you."

The pit lept at the thought, a slight chill causing Cy to shiver. "Ridiculous. All I have is a piece of paper that_ you_ gave me, which tells me nothing."

Beast Boy took the cigarette into his hand, fiddling with it between his fingers. "Okay, okay. You make a good point. I could easily fabricate that note. But consider this: At least I have evidence. The only thing from Blood you have is _his word_. An oral contract is only as good as the paper it's written on."

The pulse tore through his mind now, and he felt his vision begin to blur. The pit seemed to edge through his body by this point, slipping up his chest and into his throat. "L-Lies..." he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Okay, fine. But one more thing--You attacked Garth, right? You obviously thought they were going to do something, right?"

"Yeah, I thought they were gonna kill me. So what?"

"You know perfectly well that I wasn't going to send somebody to kill you. And despite the impression you made with Red X, you also know that's not his style, either. Who _else_ was going to kill you, Vic? You're in solitary confinement."

His brain was pulsing over and over again, the agitating feeling grating on his nerves. "No! It... it could have been anybody... Any... prisoner..."

"They're all political prisoners, Vic. Listen to me. You know I'm right. Deep down, somewhere... you know they're going to kill you."

The pit leapt up further, battling the pulse. Cy groaned and slowly bowed onto his knees. He clutched his head and tried not to scream. The pit kept pushing him, "He's right! He's right! He's right!" But the pulse kept battling back.

Beast Boy kept it up. "You can't deny it anymore. That file is real. I'm telling you the truth. You can either believe me or not. If you don't, we'll send you back to your cell, no questions asked. But if you do, even a little bit... even if some tiny part of you can hear me and understand me... come with us. We want you to. We need you to. Please, see through these lies, Vic... Cyborg."

The pit kept on fighting the good fight, laying siege to the tiny seed within his brain that shrank with every one of Beast Boy's words. The heat began to quell, and the pulse slowed down. The calm, cool feeling of the pit began to seize control of Cyborg's fully organic brain, and for the first time since he'd talked to Blood, he knew he was starting to think clearly. With one last push, the pit ripped through the seed, causing the large Titan to cry out in pain as a wave of nausea shot through his body. Cy finally pitched forward onto his hands and knees, wretching violently. Finally, he threw up. He coughed several times and wiped his mouth, taking deep, slow breaths as he did so. He looked up slowly as he tried to regain his footing, Garth and Kid Flash coming to his aide as he did so. Cy looked directly into Beast Boy's eyes.

"You're one stubborn grass stain, I'll tell you that. I figured anybody would have left me to die."

Beast Boy smiled. "What can I say? If I just let you die now, then what does that say about when I saved you the first time?" He unceremoniously brought his cigarette to his lips and finally lit it, puffing in relief.

"This is good news," came a voice from the dark, and Cy stiffened, gawking in the direction of the noise. From out of the shadows stepped Red X.

Cy let out a relieved sigh. "How long have you been standing there?"

X's voice seemed almost amused. "The whole time. Why?"

"No reason. Uh, what time is it, anyway?"

Kid Flash checked his watch. "About 5:30, why?"

"Uhh, I'm expecting a 'wake-up call' at six."

Red X then cleared his throat. "Then we don't have much time. Ga--Beast Boy, you guys know what to do." The trio saluted and made their way into the shadows. A clanging noise was heard, and then they were gone. Cy looked confused, and proceeded to follow the now-moving Red X, who was going in another direction. X made a motion for Cy to remain quiet, and he obeyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a half an hour later, the duo emerged once again in the basement of an old farmhouse.

Cy let out an exasperated sigh before finally barking, "_Now_ would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

Red X nodded. "As you can understand, I didn't want us to call any unwanted attention to ourselves. To make things worse, they're about to discover that you're not in your cell. That makes things even more complicated for this evening."

"What things? Just start from the beginning."

Red X nodded, slowly taking his helmet off and placing it on a nearby workbench. He rubbed his hands through his jet black hair, which still seemed to be unkempt in a way that still made them appear spiky. Cy smiled at that thought as Red X began, his tone as serious as a heart attack, his tone as serious as the look on his face. "Tonight, we strike. It either ends, or we die trying. I'm sick of weeding them one by one, taking small victories. It's everything or nothing. And it starts tonight."

**TO BE CONTINUED... in Chapter 8: "Revolution Rock."  
**


	8. Revolution Rock

**Hey! Now things are really starting to cook! It's been a lot of fun plotting this one. I hope you enjoy the twists and turns of this brand new chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**And now... enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Revolution Rock

Cy sat on the bed, head in his hands, mind reeling. His heart raced at a mile a minute as he considered just how far down the rabbit hole he had gone. From the casual observer to an embedded figure, a political prisoner to... an enemy of the state. It had all happened so fast. He couldn't even recall what day it was anymore, or how long he'd be trapped here. He wanted to just stand up and shout for the driver to let him off. This was one ride he'd had enough of. For the first time in a very long time, he felt fear. His mind seemed raw, red... like an infected cut or a freshly torn bandage. The mind control and his method to counter it had left him feeling tired, confused...

But as much as his mind tried to reject it, to push this flight over fight response, he knew this was what he had to do. He'd come here for a reason. He knew it. This was no accident. He was here for something. And finding out just what it was began tonight. Beyond the sense of doing what was right, he couldn't help but feel a drive for revenge. Blood had used him... Blood had controlled his very thoughts. It was a violation of his cognitive liberty. Blood's quest to control him and every aspect of his own body continued even in a world where they ordinarily would never have met. The idea that Blood could have won his war sent him seething with anger. Anger that helped fuel his sense of duty.

Red X, Robin, Dick... whatever you wanted to call him, he'd been right to the point... As much as people acted different here, Cy couldn't help but almost smile at the thought of Robin having at least one similar trait here.

"Two squads, Alpha and Omega. One is co-led by Beast Boy and Roy. The other will be led by me... and to some degree, you. Our tasks are simple, but that does not mean they will be easy." he'd told Cyborg, removing his mask as he had spoke.

"Why me?" Cy had asked, wondering what a total alien to this world could bring to the table to give him such authority.

"Beast Boy said you know something about these people... That you have experience with them. They're not the same people, sure, but they're close enough. The same motivations. And, God willing, the same weaknesses. You can exploit that." Red X had scratched his chin before adding: "And I think they're afraid of you for some reason. I don't know why. But I'd love to exploit that to the fullest."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cy made his way slowly down the old wooden stairs, low awkward creaks giving him away with every step. He took deep breaths, trying to adjust to the dim light of the old farmhouse. He finally entered the kitchen, smiling weakly at the costumed figure in the doorway.

"Ready?" asked the masked Titan, all business.

"As I ever will be, yeah. Let's go do this."

His friend simply nodded, and they made their way out the door. The sun was setting in the west, a cold wind blowing. Light flurries of snow began to dance in the air, and Cy zipped up the large down-filled coat Red X had managed to procure for him. He shivered and gripped the leather bag tighter.

"Cold, isn't it?" asked Red X as they made their way into the woods behind the house.

"Freezing. I can't stand this weather. Especially..." he trailed off, realizing what he was about to say.

"Go on. Especially what?"

"Nothing, man. You'll just think I'm crazy."

"Cy, considering everything you've just been through, everything I don't know about you, and everything I've seen since the Council seized power, I don't think _anybody's_ crazy anymore."

Cyborg shrugged. "Fair enough. Well, back where I come from, I'm... uh... well, half man, half machine..."

"A cyborg, sure. Beast Boy mentioned it was your nickname."

Cy smiled. "Well, I'm glad the idea isn't so foreign you'd start to doubt my sanity. Well, anyway, one of the glories of having a computer for a brain and a body that's mostly metallic means you can regulate your own body temperature. I haven't felt weather like this on totally bare flesh since... well, it feels like eternity."

"Hence the reaction."

"Exactly. When this is over, I'm heading to Barbados and lying on a beach for six months."

Red X let out a rare laugh, hoisting his own bag over his right shoulder. "I hear that, man. Amen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield opened and closed his prized zippo, once, twice, three times. Click... click... Click... click... Click... click. Finally, he brought it to his mouth and lit his cigarette. "Hey, Roy."

Harper was squatting next to a large metal device, currently twisting some wires, a tired expression on his face. "What is it, Logan?"

"When this if over... What's the first thing you're going to do?"

Harper bit his lip before finally finishing his work. He stood slowly and ran his hand through his hair. "I dunno, man. I guess I'm a little too focused on making sure this ends. I'd... I'd like to open a drug treatment centre. All they've done since they took power was throw the junkies in prison, or shoot them on the street, if they're homeless. I think we could be more humane."

Garfield blushed. "That's... that's incredibly selfless."

"Why? What were you thinking?"

"Uhhh... I just wanted to grab the nearest girl... and lay a huge wet kiss on her mouth."

Roy stifled a laugh, a rough snort erupting from his nose. "I'm sorry, man, I'm sorry... Is it too late to change my answer?" he added with a grin. Garfield shook his head and stubbed out his cigarette on a metal grate.

"What time is it?"

Roy casually checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes until it's time."

Beast Boy nodded, fighting the urge to light yet another cigarette. "Nervous?" He asked Roy, hoping to strike up a conversation and draw his mind away from smoking.

"Nah, not really. I've been waiting for this for years. Ya gotta do what ya gotta do."

"And we definitely gotta do this."

"Fucking a'. I've got so much to pay them back for."

"I think everybody in the city feels the same way."

"Yeah, true. I'm just glad I'll be one of the first to do so. One of the first."

Beast Boy grinned at that, stuffing his lighter back in his pocket quickly, his fingers twitching briefly. "Bet you I get one before you do!"

Roy shook his head, scoffing. "In your dreams, man. I'll take that bet. How much?"

The green Titan brought a finger to his temple, thinking. "Twenty bucks?" He stuck out a hand. His friend grabbed it and they shook.

"Sounds good. Deal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cy was shivering even with the heavy coat, the snow falling heavier now. It wasn't a blizzard by any means, but the flurries danced across his vision, the wind blowing head into his face. Teeth chattering, he turned to his friend, who seemed to feel nothing. "So how'd you find this place?"

"The usual way. Reconnaissance coupled with careful questioning of the appropriate people."

"So... spying and beating up assholes?"

"Mmm... you could describe it like that, yeah."

"Sounds good to me. How much time do we have?"

"About ten minutes, I'd say. Don't worry, we're almost there."

Cy tried to bundle himself as much as possible as a sharp gust of wind cut through him. _A hat. I should have asked for a hat. You lose all that body heat..._ He thought to himself, realizing his bald head wasn't exactly helping matters. He wouldn't be surprised if it was covered with frost by this point. Holding out hope that they'd be out of the woods soon, Cy kept moving alongside a man he'd come to identify as his leader and comrade. Their boots made crunching noises in the fresh snow as they continued on their way.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gimme a hand with this, will ya?"

"Geez, always rush rush rush with you."

"Well, we've only got five minutes. Come on! If we're not ready, Red will fucking flip!"

"Fine, fine..." Beast Boy bent over and held the battery as Roy used his soldering iron to attach it. The acrid smell of burnt metal stung his nose and eyes, and he held back the urge to sneeze. When it was over, he quickly let go and stepped away, making gagging noises. "Fucking reeks."

"Well, it's the last one. C'mon, we gotta get into position." Shouldering a bag with a rattle and a clank, Roy made his way out of the room, holding the door for Garfield and then locking it behind them. The duo made their way down the dim hallway, finally pushing aside a tarp to reveal a hole in the wall. They made their way into the hole, crawling down the narrow passage for several feet before finally stepping into damp earth.

"I can never get used to this feeling..." mumbled Roy, shaking some excess mud off of his boots. Beast Boy chuckled.

"Ruin your Versace shoes, pretty boy? It's just dirt." BB's comment was greeted with an eager middle finger. The green lad picked up a small black device on top of a crate in the make-shift base. He flicked it on briefly before announcing, "Battery's charged. Now we just have to--" he hadn't even finished his sentence before the black box began to vibrate. BB quickly flicked it open and brought it to his ear. "Omega."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alpha," came Red's words. Cy shrank against a nearby tree, examining the large building in front of him. Two men in heavy coats--and wool hats, he noted subconsciously--armed with assault rifles were having a casual conversation about a hundred feet away. Cy prayed to whatever divine being had guided him this far without letting him die that they wouldn't happen to see the duo in this direction.

Red X was in his own little world, conversing with either Beast Boy or Roy. "How did you guys... Okay, good. Sounds like everything went okay. Did you remember... Okay, okay, just reminding you. We can't afford to mess this up. Wait for the signal, and then go. Okay? Good luck. Thanks." he flipped the phone shut and turned to Cyborg. "Let's go."

Cy slowly placed his bag on the ground at almost the same time as Red X did. Opening it, he drew out a collection of rocket propelled grenade, alongside a single assault rifle and just two clips of ammunition. As he prepared the weapons, X was busy putting his rocket launcher together. When X nodded towards him, Cy nervously handed him one of the grenades. He quickly looked over in the direction of the two guards, who were still casually discussing whatever they had been earlier. He turned back just as Red X steadied his aim.

The next few seconds seemed to last an eternity. With a bright flash from the tail end of the RPG, the rocket ignited and flew gracefully towards it's target. There was a small explosion which caused the two nearby guards to jump. Cy was horrified they'd look in their direction, but they glanced backwards at the fire behind them. Only seconds after that, a much large explosion tore through the building, blowing out most of the windows and leveling a solid two floors. The guards looked at each other with horrified expressions before suddenly dropping to the ground, large blades embedded in their necks. With wide eyes, the large Titan turned to his masked guardian.

"Well, the blueprints were accurate. C'mon, we're not done yet. Pick up the rifle."

Cy hesitated. "I've... uh, I've never really fired a gun before."

"Never?"

"Well, uh, I used to have a sonic cannon. It's---"

"If it's anything like this, you point it at things you want to kill."

"Well, I never..."

"We don't have time for this. Pick it up. Now." The edge in X's voice was like steel. His words could have been forged by a swordsmith, they cut right to Cy's core. Reluctantly, Cyborg picked up the gun, and they advanced on the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One moment, there was a tiny glint of light just ten feet above the two men. Then, darkness.

"That's our cue." mumbled Roy, pulling a red box from his pocket and flicking a switch. A small green light lit up in the centre, and the man pressed a button just below the light. Nothing happened. He stared into the darkness at BB.

Beast Boy stared back. "What?"

"What? What! What the fuck, man! What did you do?"

"Me?? I wasn't picked to set up the charges, dude! Don't give me that shit!"

"You carried the batteries, you carried the plastic explosives... You must've done SOMETHING! The generator will kick in any minute now!"

"Well there's..."

"FUCK! FUCK!" Screamed Roy as lights slowly began to pop on above them and light trickled down once more. "C'mon, follow me!" The wiry masked man leaped up, swiftly crawling his way back up the hole as Beast Boy shifted into a hummingbird and followed his friend.

"Keep calm, let's not do anything..." began Beast Boy, morphing back and running alongside his panicked friend.

"CALM!" Roy replied in a harsh whisper, trying as hard as possible to keep his voice down. "For fuck's sake, do you ever take anything serious?"

"It's probably just a glitch. Give it a second and it'll..."

"We don't _have_ a second, Gar!" They turned a corner and found four men with submachine guns making their way slowly down the corridor, faces obscured by gas masks, red targeting lasers glinting in the flickering lights. The two stopped dead in their tracks, seized by terror. One by one the lasers pointed at their vital areas.

"FREEZE!" screamed one of the guards, slowly making his way towards them, stopping about fifty feet from them. He gave them a careful look up and down. "I recognize you. The green one. You escaped. Idiot! What, did you forget something?"

"Fuck you..." whispered Beast Boy harshly.

"Heh. I heard that. Say whatever you want. _You're_ fucked." The large guard turned around to face the others, their own guns trained on the two rebels. "Radio the captain, tell him we recaptured two prisoners. They probably know something about that power outage, too, I'd imagine." He turned to face them yet again, his boots scuffling against the concrete. "What's up, little terrorists? Something we should--" With an enormous sound like thunder, a great splash of fire and rubble erupted next to the large man, shredding him to pieces and knocking his comrades backwards. The duo were suddenly thrown to the ground by the tremendous explosion, and opened their eyes once again to darkness. Silence reigned.

"See? Nothing to worry about." came Beast Boy's voice in the dark, grunting as he stood up. "You probably just didn't solder one of the charges properly."

"No way. This has something to do with you. I know it." came his friend's reply

"Can't be wrong, can you?"

"Nope. Now come on. We don't have much time."

They made their way towards the fiery hole. Beast Boy shifted into a leopard, using his improved night vision to see if any of the guards as survived the blast. He saw most of them lying very still, and only one of them breathing. "Hold on a sec, Speedy. There's something I gotta do." Roy stopped in front of the makeshift gap in the wall. Moments later came a scream, swiftly silenced by a tearing sound, like a sharp knife tearing through a tough steak. A few seconds later, Beast Boy stood next to him once more. "Alright, let's go. On to the armoury."

Shrugging, Roy followed his green compatriot into the room which once housed an enormous generator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cy was amazed at the ferocity of his friend. As they ran towards the building, he witnessed Red X leap upon an unprepared guard, batter him in the face, and break his neck before stealing his assault rifle. _Yeah, this is a Brave New World, alright..._ he thought to himself, trying to wrap his head around all of this violence. _Well, if you've been held down all these years, I guess it would be a great chance to feel like giving something back..._

"CYBORG!" screamed Red X, turning around and firing the rifle in a three round burst, killing a guard running behind him. Cy blushed, sheepish about losing his focus in the middle of a battle. Red X made a rough hand gesture to follow him, and Cy pushed on.

They made their way into the building, walking into a large open area. Two large marble pillars stood to their right and left, with a massive steel desk in the middle. A corridor stretched on beyond all of that. X dusted off two more guards before they each dove behind one of the pillars.

"This place is huge! Where in the hell are we going?" screamed Cy, poking his head out from behind the pillar and firing at a guard making his way down the corridor, missing the man but causing him to dive into a room for cover.

"Uh, I'm not totally sure. I've got a rough idea. I'll know it when I see it." replied X, sneaking a peek and shooting the same guard in the back of the head when he reemerged from the room.

"_You don't know_?" screamed Cy. He stood up and ran towards X's position, but gunfire from the corridor causing him to dive to the ground in front of the desk.

"No, I don't. Relax. We'll wing it." X stood up and flung a large black device down the hallway. An explosion followed, and he made his way into the corridor.

_Wing it?_ thought Cy nervously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ensuring the generator was irreparable, Beast Boy and Roy made their way in the darkness up one floor, coming out directly behind the armoury.

Roy stopped Beast Boy and whispered into his ear. "Okay, it's really easy. We make our way around to the front and use a charge to blow the door open." The duo nodded and crept around the corner. Beast Boy stopped Roy before he could turn the final corner. Roy mouthed _What?_ with a rather displeased look on his face.

"I can hear them. Two guards. At least two."

Roy sighed. He began to speak, but realized his friend was gone. He looked around frantically before hearing the subtle buzzing of a mosquito pass by his ear. He listened as the noise slowly faded into the background. The silence of everything was startling. This place was usually bustling and humming with lights and machines, people moving. With the power out, everything was so still and so quiet. He could hardly believe it was the same place.

His reverie was interrupted with a loud thump, and a sickening pair of _cracks_. He slowly peered around the corner and saw a large green mass sitting in the middle of the corridor. The beast slowly stood and up, and a large green buffalo walked over to Roy before changing into a more human shape.

"Well, it wasn't pretty. But it worked." came Beast Boy's familiar whisper in the darkness. The duo made their way to the door, and Roy prepared the charges.

"These are just small ones, but we'll still have to stand clear. Got it?" mumbled Roy, and he turned to see his friend nodding the darkness. "Okay... go!" the duo slowly ran around the corner. Within a couple of seconds, a loud _POP!_ was heard, followed by a deafening _CLANG_! Roy jabbed his comrade in the shoulder, and the pair made their way back around and into the armoury.

"So how the fuck do we know what's what?" cursed Roy in the blackness. "I can barely see anything." He could barely make out his friend's shape as he made his way into a corner. Roy watched as BB opened a metal cabinet and rustled around for a few seconds before making a triumphant noise.

"Leave it to me..." the green lad replied, turning around slowly. His eyes were giving off a faint green glow now.

"Night vision..." Roy whispered, impressed. BB tossed him a pair, and they slumped into his chest with a dull thud. Roy put them on and flicked the switch on the side. In a mere moment, the room was lit up as bright as day. He scanned the room slowly, marveling at the rows upon rows of weapons and armour. Flak jackets, helmets, wrist and shin guards, shotguns, submachine guns, sniper rifles, non-lethal ammunition. It was a cornaecopia of destruction. A warlord's wet dream. "Just think, Gar... this is just the prison. Imagine when X gets his hands on the good stuff." admitted Roy as he picked up a submachine gun.

Slipping on a bullet-proof jacket. BB replied with a whistle. The changeling followed his friend's lead by grabbing a shotgun off a rack and turning to find some shells. Seeing a small box of ammo, he began to load his weapon.

_Countdown to payback..._ the Titan thought to himself He was amazed just how much pent-up anger he'd had inside him. Killing those men had seemed like nothing at the time. But now... he felt a slight twinge of guilt, but pushed it aside. He could barely see them as human by this point. _Well, why not? It's not like they ever gave us that benefit... _At that thought, he cocked his shotgun with a harsh _SHCLACK_ and began to pocket extra shells into his jacket's convenient pockets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cy felt like they'd been running forever at this point. Twists and turns gave way to more endless corridors and steel walls. Cy hadn't killed anybody--yet. Most of the dirty work--the hard business--was taken care of by his comrade. He was glad X wore that heavy mask. He was terrified of what he would see if he saw his face at this moment.

X picked up a pair of clips from the corpse of a newly-deceased guard. "Okay, we've eliminated every other room. It's got to be the next one." He said absently, tossing Cy one of the clips. The large Titan grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket.

"You sure? How are we for time? You mentioned something about another stop?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Once we finish here, we'll have bought ourselves enough time." Red X took a deep breath. He seemed winded now, taking quick breaths and talking with a somewhat raspy voice.

_All that killing tired him out, I guess..._ came Cy's thoughts, and he scolded himself for thinking like that. Still... Red had hardly given him anything else to go on. Trying to focus, he checked his weapon. He still had a half-full clip, and another three clips from bodies Red had scavenged. He looked up to find Red X staring back at him, locked, loaded, and ready to go.

"All set?" asked the masked figure.

Closing his eyes, Cy inhaled deeply before opening them again. "Let's go." They stomped quickly down the corridor, Red X kicking open the large metal door at the end of the hall. They were greeted with floodlights... and a long row of guards.

"Fuck!" shouted X, stumbling into the room from the force of his kick. He seemed to be debating whether or not to raise his rifle, but the myriad of armed guards already pointing their weapons at him caused him to reconsider.

"Fuck indeed. Put down ze weapons, Red X. Your friend, too." came a sultry female voice from the darkness. Cy couldn't make out the faces due to the floodlights, but the voice was familiar enough to him.

"Madame Rouge..." Cyborg mumbled under his breath, tossing his rifle to the side almost at the exact same time as his comrade.

"Hands up, come on now. Ve don't vant any accidents now, do ve?"

With little choice, the duo complied. Red X's face hidden behind his mask, Cy couldn't tell what--if anything--he was planning. Cursing their situation, Cyborg decided to try something.

"So you're working for this Council, eh? That's a bit of a... stretch, isn't it?"

The woman made her way forward, enough so that Cyborg's suspicions as to her identity were confirmed. She raised an eyebrow with an irritated expression. "Pardon?"

"I said it's a bit of a stretch for Madame Rouge to be--" his sentence was swiftly silenced by a backhand to the face.

"Dat is Colonel De Mille, sank you." came the cold reply. Staring her in the face, Cy realized the intensity coursing through her. She must have realized how clearly this was showing, as she cleared her throat and attempted to hide the outburst from her colleagues. "You have me confused with somebody else. No matter. You are a terrorist. Zere's only one solution." With a clever smirk, she stepped out of the line of fire. Turning to face the row of fully armed soldiers, she calmly swept a lock of hair from her face before giving the order. "Kill zem."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running at full tilt, Beast Boy and Roy made their way down the corridor towards Cell Block A. With the darkness (and their brand new Night Vision Goggles) on their side, their minds couldn't help but think that the prisoners were as good as free.

"The hell?" An unlucky guard attempted to spot the speeding duo in the blackness, only to get cut down by a burst from Roy's submachine gun. He slump to the ground and his body was pushed aside, their goal almost in sight.

"We gotta make this quick, dude. We've lost the element of surprise. We gotta make the best of the darkness."

Roy rolled his eyes through his goggles. "No shit, Sherlock."

BB casually turned to his comrade, flipping him the middle finger as he did so. He paused for half a second and looked. "Dude, you'd look pretty sweet with a bow and arrow."

Roy shrugged. "Thanks... You wanna take a left here." He pointed with his weapon to an upcoming door, and the two men smashed the portal to pieces with a pair of shoulder checks. Inside a squad of officers stood around a radio. One of them went for his pistol, but a shot in the arm from Beast Boy's shotgun leveled him. Roy pointed his weapon at the other three, and gestured roughly for them to get up against the wall. Shaking, Beast Boy walked over to the fallen officer and examined him carefully. A twinge of guilt racked him for his action.

"Hey... thank God... he's alive. His arm is gone, but he's alive."

Roy scoffed. "What, you wanna get him to a doctor or something? He's just another dead fascist."

"Well, I mean... I've never shot a gun before."

"You didn't even bat an eye at those guards you crushed, Buffalo Boy. What's it matter if you just shot this guy?"

A pang rippled through his stomach. He _did_ kill those guards in cold blood. But this was war, right? And these guys wouldn't have even batted an eye at shooting _him_ dead. So it was okay, right? They probably would have tortured him first, too. That made it okay... He took a deep breath and focused.

"Jesus, Gar. Just do it. I'm not waiting for Christmas here!"

Snapping back to reality, Gar made his way over to the console that controlled the cell doors. Stopping right in front of it, he came to a terrifying conclusion.

"Roy."

"What now?"

"This console is completely electronic."

"So?"

"So... with no power... how the fuck do we open the doors?" Beast Boy mentally slapped himself. _How could we have been this stupid? This unprepared? We should have waited... We started too soon... I can't believe this..._

Roy coughed loudly. "I thought... but... I was told..." Roy was grasping at straws. He was cursing under his breath now, struggling to think.

Beast Boy stared blankly on the console. No blinking lights, no flashing signs or letters. He was clueless. _We can't have come this far just for this... There must be another way... Red X wouldn't..._ Before he could finish his though, a light bulb went off in his head. "I've got it! Why didn't X tell us to do this in the first place?"

Roy turned to face his friend now, curious. "What? What is it?"

"I know how we can open the doors."

"How?" Just as Roy finished his sentence, one of the guards spun around quickly, slamming into him and knocking his gun to the floor. Pistol drawn, the guard fired three times into Roy's face, killing him instantly.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. His heart pounding, he could barely hear himself screaming "ROY!" at the top of his lungs. The cop turned in the darkness to face him, the other two cops turning to join him. Any pity, any emotion remotely connected to sympathy burned away from Garfield Logan's mind like a kerosene soaked rag. It was Us vs. Them. It was kill or be killed. And they had just killed his friend.

Eyes like flint, his goggles popped off his expanding head and his body armour ripped from his torso as his body swiftly changed into a velociraptor in the darkness. With reflexes like lightning, his front claws lashed out, severing the jugular of the cop who killed Roy. Following his move with blinding speed, he swiftly ran to the other cops as they struggled to remove their guns from their holsters, their eyes wide with surprise and horror. With two quick slashes from his large hindclaws, the guards dropped to the floor in bloody heaps, one of them making a course gurgling moan as his body hit the floor with a wet thud.

Slowly morphing back into his human shape, Beast Boy slowly lowered to the ground, landing on his knees. Panic coursing through his body, fear and anger and sadness blurring his vision, he tried desperately to get a grip on himself and continue the mission. One, two, three breaths... They were coming less and less ragged now as he shut his eyes and covered his face with his hands. Choking back a single sob he let out a sigh and slowly stood up. He turned to look at Roy's corpse, barely recognizable now, pock marked with holes and covered in blood. He gripped his comrade's submachine gun, lying just off to his right.

"You were right, dude. Another dead fascist. This one's for you."

"Hey!" a cop screamed as he stumbled into the bloodbath. Without blinking Beast Boy fired a pair of shots from the machine gun, dropping the guard to the floor.

"For you." he repeated, suddenly changing into a wasp and buzzing down the hall towards his target.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This entire week, Cyborg had never felt more vulnerable. He'd been essentially alone, tossed into an alien world full of people so strangely familiar, yet notably different. Despite trying everything to connect with his friend's counterpart in this... dimension... he still couldn't help but feel alone. And with that loneliness came vulnerability, and a sense of weakness. It was all being hammered home right now.

"Kill zem." her accent obscured the exact phrase, but the meaning was crystal clear. At that moment, the entire planet seemed to stand still. Ordinarily, he wasn't the kind of man to just say die, but he was also pragmatic enough to think he was going to need a miracle. He watched as the guard's weapons lit up, muzzle flashes telling him he was about to die.

Then, the strangest thing happened. He didn't.

Fighting off an urge to throw up from terror, joy poured over him as he watched the bullets ricochet off of an invisible field.

"Better luck next time!" screamed Red X, swiftly pulling a black cylinder from his vest and tossing it towards the crowd, the following explosion sending them into disarray, sending some flying through the air. X grabbed Cy's shoulder and yanked him hard to follow him. "C'mon, it was just a concussion grenade."

"A forcefield? You have a _forcefield_?" screamed Cy as X tossed another grenade, this one spraying smoke into the air, obscuring their path. Colonel De Mille was barking orders furiously.

"Well, the suit really only has enough juice to do that once. I hated to use it so early in the mission..."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Xenothium's an unstable power source, anyway."

"How did you...?"

"Now is not really the time to continue this discussion. You get the guards... I want Madame Colonel." Cy muttered and made his way behind a large generator. X shrugged, adjusting his mask for thermal vision and making his way into the smoke.

Cyborg circled around the large piece of machinery, coming up just behind his target. Her pistol drawn, she seemed to be barking orders and gesturing furiously into the smoke. Red X was causing enough of a distraction that Cyborg hoped he could pull this off. She was armed, and he was left with only his fists.

_I've used them before. They haven't failed me yet._ He thought, inhaling quickly before sprinting towards Madame Rouge.

The dark haired woman spun around just in time. While Cyborg managed to knock her gun out of her hand, she was able to wrap one of her arms around his and toss him to the ground. Pinning him she pressed a foot down on his chest and leaned into his face.

"How do you know me, little man? Keep your mouth shut. Madame Rouge is dead."

Cy struggled to free himself from her grasp. "How can you betray your own kind? You're a metahuman!"

"Da. But dey don't know zat. Ze money is so much better vorking for zis side. And de power zat comes vith it... It's worth it. I don't want to play liberator for every meta in the city. It's a dog eat dog vorld."

"Coward!" He felt one of her tentacle-like arms wrap around his neck and begin to squeeze.

"Say vhatever you vant. You'll be dead soon, anyvay."

Hopping up quickly, Cy brought his foot up, smashing it against the back of her head. With a surprised look, she tumbled over, letting go of Cyborg. He leaped up, grabbed a loose piece of metal debris on the ground and raising it like a baseball bat. Swinging it at Rouge, she grabbed it and pulled him into her.

"Clever little man. Give up." she demanded, headbutting and wrenching the metal bar from his hands. Cy reeled backwards, clutching his face and regaining his bearings. As his enemy swung a fist, he ducked instinctively and lunged forward, catching Rouge in the stomach and knocking her to the ground. He attempted to land a kick into her side, but she rolled over, launching a kick of her own, her leg stretching and slamming into Cyborg's shoulder. Adrenaline working overtime, the large Titan grabbed her leg, landing a blow to her calf and causing her to cry out in pain.

"Can't stretch that much, can you? Not with your goons around. If they ever found out, you'd be dead, right?" goaded Cyborg, punching her leg again before she tore it from his grasp, spinning quickly back to her feet, stumbling as she did.

"I can still kill you." she spat, launching a swift roundhouse kick into Cyborg's chest, catching him completely by surprise and sending him flying backwards into the nearby generator. He tried to catch his breath, but within seconds she was upon him, landing an uppercut, following it with another punch to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He crumpled to the ground, where she seized on the opportunity to land a swift kick to his side, forcing him onto his side. "See what I mean?"

Cy's face was a map of pain, but he suddenly opened his eyes and smiled. "Gotcha!" he shouted, grabbing a loose stone nearby and tossing it at Rouge as he rolled over. The stone caught her in the face by surprise, a sickening crack was followed by a sudden gush of blood from her nose.

"You! You fucker! I vill kill you!" she shrieked as Cyborg crept back to his feet, grabbing her shoulder and landing a punch to her neck as he spun her around. Letting out an almost inhuman howl, Rouge pounced on Cy, knocking him to the ground. She managed a punch to his face, which he countered with a headbutt of his own. He felt her arms begin to loose up, slowly ensnaring his own arms and creeping to his neck. Within seconds, he was immobilized, his windpipe slowly being constructed as if by a python. The entire time his enemy grinned like a predatory cat. "See how easily you die? You want to help the metas? You have failed! You will all fail! You can't possibly--"

Her monologue was cut off by an incredulous, "COLONEL!" Eyes wide, Madame Rouge turned around to find a nearby guard staring at her, jaw almost touching his chest, weapon at the ready. Standing up quickly, Rouge regained her original human composure, all traces of her nimble body now gone.

"Vhy, Sergeant, I vas... I vas just..."

"You're... you're one of them!" he screamed, raising his rifle and firing a wide burst, cutting the villainess down to the ground in a hail of bullets. Cy watched as her body crumpled, her eyes wide with shock, blood leaking from the side of her mouth. She stared straight ahead at nothing now, her face frozen permanently in an expression of complete shock. Cyborg shuddered and turned to face the armed man.

"I... surrender?" he offered, slowly raising his hands, unsure of what was going to happen next.

The guard's expression went from stern to slack in just a second, and he tumbled to the floor without a sound, an X-shaped blade wedged between his shoulder blades. A familiar masked face emerged from the now depleting smoke, a piling of unconscious (and, Cy figured, probably some dead ones, too) bodies laying in a tapestry behind him.

"I knew you'd come." said Cy with relief, standing up with a grunt. He clutched his side as pain rippled through him. _Never had to worry about things like cracked ribs before_. He thought.

"I hate to disappoint. I hate to admit it, but I gotta call it like I see it. We got lucky. Before we go, we've got to load up whatever ammo we can get. We can get some serious firepower at our next stop, though."

"Good to hear." Cyborg was rubbing his side absently, hoping the pain would fade. With the adrenaline wearing off, he found it harder to breath with the pain in his side.

Red X clapped his hands together. "Right. Let's destroy this generator and get the fuck out of here."

Cyborg raised his hand. "Hold on a second..." X paused respectfully. Cyborg turned to the horrified masque of Madame Rouge and bent down, closing her eyes. Standing up slowly while clutching his side, he turned back to face his comrade. "I had to do it. That face..." He shivered.

"I understand. Don't worry. We're a bit behind schedule, but not too bad. I just hope Garfield--or Beast Boy, or whatever--and Roy are doing alright on their end."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tiny green wasp landed right in front of a large metal door, its body shifting quickly to a much larger size. Within seconds, its appearance had altered to look like a large green gorilla. The beast's heart beating a mile a minute, it took a quick look around for guards and began to beat on the door. Much to his horror, he heard footsteps.

"There he is!" cried one of the guards. Squinting into the darkness, Beast Boy could tell they were armed with machine guns... and Night Vision. He began to pound harder, feeling the door slowly begin to give under his strength. Within seconds, the guards began to fire. The large creature did its best to dodge. A bullet whizzed right behind Beast Boy's head. He felt a burning sensation where it had singed his scalp. _Too close for comfort... _He thought to himself. Finally the door crumpled and he barreled inside, changing his shape back into a human. He darted across the room, stopping suddenly before he fell over exactly what he was looking for.

Laying still on the bed, Raven's eyes were still shut. She couldn't have been getting a chemical drip for over an hour now, but there were still no signs she was awake. Indeed, to the green lad's horror, there was no sign she was even alive. He put his head to her chest for any signs of breathing or a heart beat, and both where faint, barely noticeable. Crying out as he heard footsteps coming quickly down the corridor, he yanked the IV from her wrist and pulled the breathing tube from her mouth. He shook her roughly by the shoulders.

"C'mon... c'mon Rae... c'mon!" he begged, lightly tapping her face in a last-ditch effort to wake her up. "We need you!"

The sound of boots in the doorway caused his heart to sink. His head jerked around quickly as he morphed his body into the shape of a bear. _I'm not going down without a fight!_ he screamed in his mind.

"FREEZE!" screamed one of the guards, but he was suddenly seized by a dark energy. His gun and the guns of his four comrades flew from their hands across the room, slamming into the wall. The guards began to emit chirping and choking noises and the dark energy enveloped their bodies. Beast Boy turned around slowly to see two blood red eyes glowing in the shadows. He turned his face back towards the guards slowly, his blood having gone cold in his veins. He watched the the guards as they slammed once, twice, three times into the steel walls. They slid to the ground finally, the energy leaving them. They didn't move.

Beast Boy slowly back away, stumbling into a table. He finally looked up and found Raven hovering in the air, eyes still red, the same black energy rippling around her.

"I... am awake..." she whispered finally.

**TO BE CONTINUED... in Chapter 9... "Death or Glory!"  
**


	9. Death or Glory

**I did a lot of this while procrastinating from doing a paper, you lucky people! Papers stink. Booo! But enough whining... I'd like to thank everybody for their comments. I was wondering what kind of response this was going to get, and to see such a positive response has been a huge aid. I thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**And now... enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Death or Glory

Their footprints made a soft crunching in the fresh snow. The flakes were coming harder now. It was a powdery snow, the kind of small flakes that just seemed to pour from the sky and swirl endlessly in the wind. Cyborg grinned to himself. The weather wasn't affecting him as badly since he'd stolen his brand new hat off of an unconscious guard. He made it a point to ensure he was just unconscious. The idea of pilfering something from the dead sent a dark chill up his back.

He looked over at the masked figure beside him. Just once he wished he'd take the damn mask off. Even with Robin's small mask, he relished seeing enough of his face to read his emotions. The chalk white skull gave him a sense of unease. He broke the silence. "So we're getting some weapons, right?"

Red X nodded. "Yeah. But it's gonna be different than this last one. No all-out assaults. Not on a National Guard base. We're going to be quiet and careful."

"So how can two guys accomplish this?"

"Well, we've gotta stop somewhere and get a friend of mine. Of ours. Many hands make light work."

"Okay, so three people. That's... uhh... well, kinda better. I wish you'd tell me the plans a little earlier than a couple of seconds before we act them out."

"I can't. The less you know, the better. The less you can tell them if you're captured."

Cy shrugged and gripped the butt of his assault rifle. "So, uh, who's this friend we're getting?"

"The less you know, the better."

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy's eyes were misted with tears, wide as saucers as he stared at the imposing figure in front of him. Dark energy rippled around Raven's floating body, her red eyes staring endlessly in the darkness. The table behind her crumpled into a shapeless tin as the chairs of the room smashed into one another over and over again into they were just shards of unrecognizable plastic. Beast Boy slowly fell to his knees as he watched Raven demolish everything in the room except the human bodies within. Finally, her energy dissipating, her eyes faded, and she fell to the ground, collapsing into a heap. The green lad ran over to her, leaning down and holding her head. Her eyes stared back weakly.

"Garfield... Where am I?"

"Prison."

"Shit..."

"We were..."

"Betrayed, right... it's all coming back to me..." she coughed. "I don't know what they drugged me with, but it's taking its toll. I used up so much energy just lashing out like that." She rolled her head around. "Why is it dark? What's going on?"

"We're breaking out. Er, not just you and me... umm... everybody."

Her eyes bulged. "Everybody? Where's your army?" Her tone was rife with disbelief.

"The prisoners will be the army. We just have to, uh, free them first."

She coughed again. "Sorry for the lack of support, but it may take more than you and a sick, sick woman like me to do that."

"We had Roy, too... but the bastards killed him..." he thumped his fist into his thigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that... I'm afraid I don't know who Roy is, though..."

"Oh, right... We escaped together."

"I'm sorry..." There was an awkward silence before he continued.

"He'll get some payback. I promise that. But we don't have the time to just chat right now. I imagine more guards are on their way. C'mon, follow me..." he helped her to her feet, and they made their way to a small air duct at the end of the room. Shifting into a gorilla once more, he pulled the cover off and flung it across the room, gesturing for her to go inside. Within seconds, they disappeared into the depths of the prison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the blizzard along the side of highway, Cy couldn't believe the lack of traffic. Usually the roads were wall-to-wall on a night like this. He imagined the blizzard and the power blackout (not to mention the likelihood that the Council would be aware of their acts of "terrorism" soon) was keeping people off of the road. He remembered the curfew, too. Still, not even seeing a police car or a plow was just strange.

They were within sight of the city now, but the darkness of the skyline was incredibly surreal to Cy's eyes. He'd seen things like it before, but never like this. It looked as if it was the end of the world or something. Like everybody had simply disappeared, and only the darkness remained. He shivered, whether from a gust of wind or from the thought he didn't know.

"We're almost there." came Red X's voice, his tone icy, distant. He seemed as if he was acknowledging Cy's twitch.

"That's good to hear. We're not going into the city _yet_, are we?"

"No, no... Not yet. Take a right down this dirt road." Red X made the appropriate hand gesture, and Cy obeyed. They trudged on along the lonely road, rows of pines and stark leafless trees blocking out their view of the Jump City skyline. Within a matter of minutes, they arrived upon an eerie looking church. A massive cross topped the towering steeple, and flickering candles lit up the stained glass windows. It looked almost centuries old, cut from a bleakly grey stone. The snowdrifts piled high beside it, almost blocking out the windows on the lower level.

"We're here."

"A church? Do we need an exorcist or something?"

Red X just looked at Cyborg for a minute before talking. Cy wished he could have seen his face. It could have meant anything. "Somebody very special to me--to us--is being held captive in there. We're going to free her."

Cy let out an exasperated sigh. "_Who_, goddammit!" he tried not to yell, but he couldn't help but feel a severe irritation. "Just fucking tell me!"

"You'll find out. C'mon, let's go in the back."

"I don't see any guards."

"Trust me. There won't be many. But there's a reason for that." Finishing his cryptic remark, Red X took a step forward, brushing past Cyborg. Shrugging, Cy followed, sighing again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massive flashlights lit up Cell Block A, beams of light slicing through the darkness. Through the grate Raven and Beast Boy could make out dozens upon dozens of guards.

"Well, we've got our work cut out for us..." Raven whispered, shaking her head. She looked into Beast Boy's eyes. "What's your plan?"

He rubbed his neck. "Well..."

"How do we free all those prisoners? With the power out, won't all of the doors be locked?"

He let out a cough. "Yeeeeeeah... we figured that out."

"So what's the plan?"

"Uhhh... you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yeah... you've got your powers, so we figured... you could rip the doors off of the cells."

Raven brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes. "Garfield... do you know how much energy that would take? The effort required to do that? I've been in a coma for... for... Azar, I don't even know." Her tone was one of tired exasperation.

Gar blushed and grimaced. "Yeah... Well, that's... uh... all I can think of."

"There must be another way."

"Not without more people. And right now the only other people we can rely on are in those cells."

Raven sighed. Beast Boy stared at her intently, terrified of her response. It seemed as thought they both knew just what she was going to say. It was just the matter of finally admitting it. "I'm sorry... I don't think I'm strong enough." She confessed, leaning against the side of the tiny duct.

Beast Boy stared at the ground. "No, it's okay. Really. I mean... there's nothing we can do about that, right?"

"Garfield..."

"No, you're right. I fucked up. We should have figured out a way to do this... I don't know how X didn't realize this..." He cursed and reached for his cigarettes. Pulling out his lighter, he flicked it open and paused before lighting it. "There's a way we can do this..." Raven leaned in interested. "Are you sure you're not strong enough?"

She shrugged. "I really don't know, Garfield. I just feel so weak, so tired... Maybe..."

"What if I bought you some time?"

Her eyes went wide. "Oh... Well, I mean... Look, I've seen enough death in my lifetime. I don't think you should go off and..."

"Don't worry about me. I'm one guy, right... but these people... 'What force on earth is weaker than the feeble strength of one?' We need these people. This is will be our army... our band of liberators. More than anything, these are people who suffer every extra day they spend here. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get them out."

Raven offered a slight smile. "Amazing... That's so... unselfish of you, Gar. Uh, no offense."

"Hey... I know I can be a tad... self... centred..." She nodded. "But I've never been involved in something so much bigger than me before. I can feel it. This _has_ to work. By any means necessary. Now, come on." Gar slowly began to make his way down the duct. Surprised, Raven gave him a strange look, but followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood sat in the front row of his church, entrenched at the very end of the pew. He looked up at his mighty altar, the crimson and orange lighting of the candles giving it an ethereal appearance. It had been too long since he'd used it. He knew deep down that before all of this was over, his chance would come.

"Blood. You have read the reports?"

Brother Blood stood up swiftly and spun around, startled by the voice. He stared into the darkness, only making out a shadow.

"I have, master. We cannot question it. This is an outright attack."

"I have figured as much, too. We lost communications with both the prison and the power plant. There are blackouts all over the city. We've got teams of engineers getting generators up and running at key zones."

"They'll hit the armoury next. You know it."

The voice was dismissive. "Yes, yes... eventually. But their most recent report--fifteen minutes ago--tells us it's all clear. There has been no activity since the power plant was hit. It's so strange. On some level, I can't help but admire the terrorist responsible for this. He behaved in _almost_ the exact same way I would have."

"Almost?"

"Yes. See, I would have hit the armoury by now. Probably not with a direct attack. No sense of wasting the personnel. Not if you can sneak in, get what you need, maybe leave a few surprises behind... But that's irrelevant. It's whatever he--or she--had planned that matters. And they haven't attacked the armoury yet. It gives us too much time to prepare for the attack. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, you are dealing with extremists. You can't expect--"

"Blood, you can't underestimate your enemy. It's a... fatal... mistake."

Blood bowed. "I am sorry. I just..."

"Never mind. There's a reason I came to see you, of course. And I think you know what it is."

"You want me to... wake her up, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. There is much work to be done. We need the services of an efficient weapon now."

"You're aware of the... history this 'weapon' has with some of the people on your 'suspected terrorist' list?"

The figure scoffed. "Yes, yes... I am not worried about loyalties being tested. At all." His last words were delivered with an air of confidence and finality that told Blood this was a guarantee nothing could happen.

Blood bowed once again. "As you wish. I shall go lower the stasis field, and begin a mission debriefing."

"Excellent. Make it very clear to her, Blood. Search and destroy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He crept through the darkness like a cat on the prowl, hunting for victims with a quiet so eerie it was like he had never been there. He was ghost among men, silently finding his targets and dispatching them effortlessly and ruthlessly.

Red X ducked behind a corner swiftly, dodging the flashlight beam of a nearby guard. Slowly drawing another X-shaped blade, he waited for his target to pass by before striking, leaping up with a quick bound, grasping the foe's mouth shut tightly with one hand while digging the blade into his back with the other. A simple insertion and it was all over. The blade cut through the kidneys and reached up to pierce the heart. They barely had time to moan. With this new enemy now dead, he dragged his body under fresh cover behind a large pile of firewood, next to several other corpses.

Confident he had cleared the basement, Red X allowed himself a secret smile, hidden deep behind his mask. In his head, it was all over. Jump City was free, and he was standing proudly before the citizens, ushering in a bold new era of freedom. A nagging voice in the back of his skull attributed it all to Victor--Cyborg, whatever--from their second meeting. But X ignored the inner voice. He'd done it all so far--he'd planned it, he'd brought everyone together. And he'd done a great deal of the work, too. No, this was his evening. This was his Revolution.

_Put yourself together, man. There'll be time to determine credit when this is finally over. There's still work to be done._

He made his way over to the door and clicked a flashlight on and off rapidly. Within seconds, Cyborg was making his way into the basement. He whistled softly, impressed.

"You work quickly, man. There's barely any blood."

"I do my best. Now come on. We're starting to fall behind schedule."

The duo made their way down a dusty corridor, past many statues, some looking to be over a hundred years old. They finally found their way to the stairwell, the steps looking very old as well. They made their way cautiously up the stairs, going as slowly as possible to ensure as little noise as possible was made. When they finally reached the top, X turned to Cy and brought a finger to his lips. Turning the knob as slowly as he could, he moved at a speed so slowly that Cy paused to wonder if he was even moving at all. Finally, the door was open, and the duo made their way into the room.

They appeared to be in a rectory of some kind. Old robes were piled upon a nearby desk, and dozens of candles kept the room well lit. X gestured towards the only door in the room, and Cy nodded. They crept carefully towards it. Before opening it, they paused when they could make out voices directly on the other side.

"I gave you what you wanted. Not give me your part of the bargain!"

"I cannot. Not yet, anyway. But we are very close."

"That is what you told me yesterday. I am getting quite sick of waiting."

"Well, I am sorry. But you have no choice but to continue waiting. I am doing the best I can."

"Sometimes I wonder if I..."

"Don't go and bring him up again. He's dead. I told you. They captured him yesterday. He's dead."

"What?" There was the sound of Starfire crying.

"Oh, grow up. I can give you a better world. One where you don't need him."

"I do not care anymore! Perhaps I should have just..." A female voice cried out in intense pain.

"Should have done what?"

Her voice was a hollow sound, like a monotone. "Done... done nothing. I will wait."

"Good. Very good. Now, don't you have something to say?"

There was a coughing noise. "I am sorry to question your methods."

"Apology accepted. Now, go atone for your sins. I will be in momentarily for our daily ritual. It is through these acts that I come closer to the truth. Trust me, I have nothing on my mind but your best interests."

There was the sound of footsteps, and then a door closing. Cy gave X a strange look, but he said nothing. After a pause, there were more footsteps, and then the sound of steps being climbed. When there was silence once again, X opened the door into a hallway. The duo made their way past an immense staircase towards a large metal door. They made their way through the portal into a large chamber.

Rows upon rows of pews stood to their right and left, making a long corridor towards a large black altar. Statues dotted the walls, and stained glass windows followed the pews evenly, and behind the altar there was a gigantic window with a large red shape, almost like an 'S.' Before the altar a woman knelt in prayer. X stepped forward quickly, pacing towards the bent figure, and Cy did his best to keep up with him. Their steps echoed on the marble floor, and Red X seemed to have ceased caring about the element of surprise. The kneeling figure did not pay any attention to them. Either ignoring them or so engrossed in her actions, Cyborg didn't know. But she continued her prayer as if she was alone. Red was close enough to touch her shoulder when their attention was returned to the other end of the room.

"I knew you'd come."

Red X's head snapped backwards towards the sound, and Cy cringed, recognizing the voice instantly. Before X could even say a word, Cy screamed.

"YOU!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy took another drag, letting the smoke drift out slowly, filtering into the air. Obscure shapes appeared in the billowing smoke. He shook his head. He stubbed the cigarette out on a concrete wall, stuffing his pack into a pocket. He cursed when he realized he only had one left.

"Okay, I think I'm ready."

Raven's face was very grim. "Are you sure you want to do this? We could get out now, come back with reinforcements... There has to be somebody..."

He shook his head vigorously. "No, no chance now. We've only got one shot to exploit them. We leave now, getting back in will be impossible. Besides... these people _are_ our reinforcements. We're alone."

Raven nodded slowly, staring off into space. "I know, I know... I'm not scared, really. It's just... well... if we're both killed... then everything goes up in smoke. I'm not afraid of death, not in the slightest. But I am terrified of failure."

He cocked his head to look at her. "Are you telling me there's something that terrifies you?"

She gave him a slight grin. "Not officially, no. But it just seems that for this to work, everything has to work _just right_. You and I both know that no plan ever works exactly like it's supposed to. It hasn't so far, correct?"

The image of bullets exiting out of the back of Roy's skull sent an involuntary shudder through Beast Boy's body. "You make a good point. But I think it's too late for us to consider anything else. It's now, or never."

Raven sighed. "You're right. This is it. We're the last line of defence." She stiffened, standing more upright. "If that's how it shall be, so be it. I've spent my entire life helping people, guiding them through the worst traumas of their lives. This is just an extension of what I've been building upon since I was young. Rejecting evil and serving good. This dictatorship has been the worst trauma we could have imagined. To get rid of it... would be a spiritual service."

"That's the spirit!" Garfield chuckled. "Alright, let's get started. Time's a-wasting!"

"I can't believe you just said that."

BB grinned sheepishly. "Me, too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something told me you'd come back for her." came the smooth voice of Malchior. The grey figure stood in the doorway, garbed in an elaborately coloured cloak. He began to step into the room. "Come, sweet Kori. I've come to protect you."

Cy turned to back to see Starfire stand up from her place in front of the altar. She flew over the duo, landing beside Malchior. She bowed and said nothing, returning upright slowly, her face immobile like a statue. Her eyes maintained a faint red tint.

"Kori..." came the whispering voice of Red X beside him. "Give her up. She doesn't belong to you."

Malchior laughed, a harsh mocking sound. "This isn't a matter of possession, dear boy. Young Kori wants to be here. Isn't that right?" Kori nodded with an eerie smile on her lips. "You see? Now, run along, turn yourselves in, and I won't kill you."

Red X's fists bundled against his side. "Never. I don't know what lies you told..."

"I promised her the greatest world she could ever want to live in. And I intend to deliver. What on earth could you possibly offer her that could match that?"

Red X took a deep breath. "I wouldn't have to counter your offer. I'd just have to make the same offer. Except I picture that as being the world we live in now. Once you bastards are gone from it."

Malchior laughed and shook his head. "Ooooo... You think you're clever, don't you? Ever the idealist." With that, he raised his hand and a flaming column erupted from this fingers, slamming into Red's chest and knocking him backwards. His lithe black body spun in the air like a tossed football, shattered the stained glass window behind him and sending him crashing into the snow below. Cy stared in the horror before he felt a white energy envelope him, tossing him out the same window.

Cy spun through the air, slamming into the ground and rolling several feet before slamming into the side of a dead tree, a torrent of snow pouring from its branches onto his head. Red X saw the entire event through a dim haze of snow and pain. It would have been quite funny if not for the situation. Within a few seconds, Cyborg's head poked out through the white blotch on top of him. "Red! Red!"

"I'm over here..."

"Now what?"

The question was interrupted by a flash of white. Standing in the middle of the swirling blizzard, the dazed Starfire by his side, was Malchior once again. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "I do hate to stand by a cliche, but I must take these opportunities when they present themselves. Now, gentlemen... you die."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards stood watch around the cell block, their bodies rigid, their faces cold and emotionless. Their gaze was directly straight in front of them, muscles taught and ready to leap into action at the first sign of danger. These were the elite of the prison's guards. Cold, calculating, human flesh carved into a solid weapon. Some suggested, in low whispers, that they achieved such prowess not from any natural techniques... but from the supernatural. Teeth clenched together in their ever-so-square jaws, the guards continued their vigilant watch over the prisoners.

Their attention was captured, almost in unison, by a tiny green squirrel leaping onto the catwalk from an airduct in the ceiling. Within seconds, the little critter had changed into a full-grown man.

"Here I am, you fucking bastards!" Beast Boy screamed, both middle fingers extended as he spun around swiftly, the guards staring, almost baffled by this degree of disrespect. Almost as quickly as he had changed into a man, he was a squirrel again, and making his way around the cell block.

There was a cacophony of boots on the metal grated floors as a wave of panic spread throughout these supposed unflappable men. The squirrel made the rounds, running to the south end of the block of cells, following up the eastern side until he'd finally made his way full circle, the guards stamping their feet and running in a desperate bid to capture the tiny beast. Having given them a good run around the block, the squirrel disappeared down a corridor on the southern end towards the infirmary. Angry and determined, the guards continued their chase, Marching eagerly after the squirrel as it made its way towards a known dead end.

Silence fell over the room once again, and seconds later, Raven teleported into the room, an amused grin on her face.

_Good luck to you, Garfield. I just can't believe that worked._ Moving quickly, she made her way over to one of the cells. Peering inside, she recognized a familiar face.

"Wally... is that you?"

The red haired man inside looked up slowly, his face baring an expression of complete emptiness. "Who are you? Do I know you?"

Raven bit her lip. "Wally... it's me... It's Raven."

Wally's eyes lit up. "Raven! But they... they told me... they told us you were dead."

Raven looked surprised. "They did?"

"Yes. Blood gave sermons discussing you and your sinful ways. He said you eventually self-destructed due to a pact with the devil."

Raven tried not to laugh, pressing her hand against the cold steel of the door. "Well, reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. Stand back, Wally, I'm going to try something." Obeying her, Wally crouched against the back wall. Closing her eyes, Raven tried to focus on the bolts holding the door in place. She increased her concentration, her eyes shut tight, her lips pursed, all of her energy going into this. The bolts shook and rattled, the door creaked, but ultimately, it stood still. Raven opened her eyes. "I can do this. I'm not that weak. What's a little coma to me? Come on..." She closed her eyes once more and began to concentrate again.

Almost subconsciously, Raven began to whisper. "Azarath..." She felt the bolts begin to weaken, dark energy swelling around the door. "Metrion..." The bolts began to pop off slowly, the dark energy dissolving them in midair. "Zinthos!" With her final words, the door slowly slid off of its hinges and came to soft rest on the ground. With nothing left to restrain him, Wally slowly, cautiously made his way onto the catwalk outside of his cell.

"That... was incredible."

Raven nodded. "Thanks. Now, come on. How's your..." She blinked, and suddenly he was gone. Spinning around, a grinning Wally West stood behind her, waving casually. "Speed." she finished, shaking her head. "Alright, that's good. We've got some weapons stashed away. Here's a map. I need you to bring them here." She handed him the map, and Wally briskly studied it before nodding comprehension. "Okay, we're running on a tight schedule. I've got a lot of people to free, so let's go!" She turned towards the nearest cell.

"Hold on. What do we do after that? Just shoot our way out or something?"

Raven turned around slowly. "Don't worry. Just follow my lead. Beast Boy's got it all figured out."

Wally searched for the name in his memory, confused. "Beast Boy... Garfield? Garfield!?"

Raven smiled. "Hey, believe it or not."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malchior stood in the fresh snow, the wind whipping his cloak behind him. "Your guns, your blades, your toys... They're all worthless, Red X. Give up, and I'll make your passing painless."

Cyborg shielded his eyes from the never ending flurries. Red stood up slowly, carefully. His pose was dignified... defiant. He was staring into the face of a being much more powerful than he was. And he was staring with a look that said despite it all, _he_ was going to walk away victorious.

Red X focused on the orange-skinned woman standing to Malchior's left. "Kori... You've seen everything the Council has done to this city. How can you work with Malchior? You're working hand-in-hand with the same Council I _know_ you've been trying desperately to subvert since they came into power."

Malchior raised his hand once again, a reddish glow eminating from his palm. "Oh, do shut up. Kori just came to her senses."

Kori's head raised slightly, her eyes narrowed into slits, glowing a much darker red now. "It's okay, Malchior. Red X seems to think he knows me. He's just saying whatever comes to his mind to turn me against you."

"I _do_ know you, Kori."

Kori rolled her eyes. "No, you don't. You just spy on everybody. Stare at us from a distance, get all the info you need. You're like some kind of information pervert. Tell me again how you're better than the Council if you're doing the same thing?"

Red X looked away suddenly, wincing. Cyborg couldn't bare it anymore.

"Kori! What the hell has gotten into you? This isn't the woman I first talked to last week. Sitting there in your office that day you described this whole situation as if it was a horror movie." Cyborg shouted in disbelief, wringing his hands slowly.

Kori sniffed, looking almost smug. "I told you, I--"

"I don't believe it, not for a second. I know that deep inside you, you know what you're doing, what you've done, is wrong."

"Give me a break."

"Kori, I know how you feel. I do. I was brainwashed, too. It was like this seed within me, pushing away rational thinking and replacing it with whatever they wanted me to think. I know this isn't the true you. This isn't what you really feel!"

Malchior sighed. "Kori, dear. Why don't I just vaporise them for you? I've really had enough of this."

Kori shook her head. "This hunk of human flesh seems to think he knows me better than I know myself. Literally. I dare you. Prove it. Show me."

Cy nodded vigorously. "Okay, show you? Prove it to you? Alright. I'll prove it to you. I know you wouldn't betray your friends. I know friendship is the most important thing in the world to you. And..."

Malchior groaned. "Kori, dear. I am so sorry. But I just can't listen to his lies anymore."

Kori nodded slowly, a red tint briefly shining in her eyes once more. Her voice was as cold as steel, monotonous, unfeeling. "Me, too, Malchior. Kill them."

"As you wish." The duo braced themselves. Another column of fire erupted from Malchior's hand, and the duo leaped away, dodging just barely as the spiral of flame burned the dead tree. Red X sprang into a defensive pose, drawing an X-shaped blade and flinging it at Malchior. The sorcerer produced a pale shield within a matter of seconds, ricocheting the blade back towards its origin. X had to dodge yet again to avoid his own weapon.

Malchior's concentration was shattered by Kori's voice screeching "Look out!" and her destroying a large ice-covered rock flung by Cyborg with starbolts. The grey figure nodded. "Be a dear and capture him, will you? I'll take the other terrorist." Dr. Anders nodded and soared into the air after Cy. Realizing the threat, Cyborg took off into the forest surrounding the church.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" cackled Kori, chasing him into the woods, but stopping suddenly when she lost visual contact. "Come on out, Victor... It'll all be over quickly. Don't you want to die with your friend instead of alone, cowering behind a tree?"

A voice came from the darkness. "This isn't you, Starfire! You need to listen to me! You're being manipulated!"

Kori searched, examining her surroundings carefully as she crept forward, her feet hushing softly in the newly fallen snow. "What the hell do you know about me? You're from another dimension! I don't give a shit what the slut you knew does. I'm Kori Anders. Not Starfire. This can't NOT be me!"

_Your use of contractions certainly says otherwise..._ Cyborg thought to himself, leaning against a large oak. The snap of a nearby stick drew his attention to his left, and he quickly sprinted to his right.

"I hear you! I'm coming, Cyborg..."

Cy ran harder, diving behind a large stone and swearing under his breath. "Starfire! Please! Blood had me brainwashed, too! Malchior's done the same to you! Think about everything you've told me so far... Everything you told me in your office. How you're acting just doesn't make sense!" There was silence, and suddenly a tree to his right exploded from a starbolt. Cy rolled quickly out of the path of the falling oak as it splintered against the side of the boulder. Cy gathered himself to his knees before sprinting further into the woods.

"Oh, oh... it's all coming back to me now! You are absolutely right. I am behaving funny. Please, please help me... I am sorry. Please... I need your help."

Cy slid against a tree, carefully poking his head to gaze behind him. There was silence for several seconds. Biting his lip, Cyborg picked up a nearby stone and tossed it against a tree several feet away, and it collided with a hollow sound. Within seconds, a starbolt blasted the tree to pieces.

"Fuck! Nice move, Cyborg..." screamed Kori, eyes glowing green, her teeth grit tight. She levitated to hide her footsteps and to minimize noise, silently floating towards her target. Finding the tree Cy had recently hid behind she swore again when she saw he was long gone. She smirked as his fresh footprints sped off deeper into the woods, and she gave chase. "Come on out. I know you're close by." She called out, following the trail.

"Starfire... Please... It doesn't have to be like this..."

"Yes... it does. And I told you before. I am Kori Anders. Stop... stop with that... Starfire..." she clutched her head softly, closing her eyes and trying to focus.

"Fight it, Star... You know this is all artificial. You_ know_ they're playing you... Fight it..."

"Gruh... shut up!" she screamed, punching a nearby tree and leveling it in two. "Come out here... We're not finished!"

"Just listen to my voice... I talked to Garfield... and he showed me I was being manipulated. You can beat this just like I did. Just listen to me... You'll come around."

Kori spun around, hands over her ears. "Shut the fuck up and fight, dammit!" She proceeded to pick up the severed tree truck and toss it into the forest in anger. She plunged into the forest, swinging wildly and knocking over trees. "_Why won't you just come out and fight me!_" She screamed, flying high up into the air moments later, raining starbolts down into the woods, trees and earth torn up in the resulting explosions. Satisfied with the carnage, she flew back down into an open area and hovered, smirking. She floated towards the end of the clearing, back towards Malchior and Red X, when suddenly Cyborg leaped out of a nearby tree, a heavy branch in hand, and slammed it hard against her side, sending her reeling. Spinning around quickly, Cy connected the branch to her forehead, dazing her and tossing her to the ground. He stood over her, the branch raised once again, ready to strike.

"Stay down, Kori... stay down... Please..."

Dr. Anders groaned loudly and rolled over, clutching her ribs. She didn't try to stand up.

"Think of this... You've been an outsider your entire life, right? Exiled from your home planet, sold into slavery... Nothing but pain... But when you came here, you finally found an acceptance you'd longed for. You finally came to be accepted in a world far removed from yours. Sure, you haven't told anybody else about Tamaran... but people are still pretty sure you're foreign, and they still chose to accept you, right?"

Kori nodded weakly, groaning again. "Make your point..."

"So... why are you siding with a group that wishes to divide people further? Break people into set categories of the superior "Us" and inferior "Them?" You gained acceptance. You gained friends. And I know for a fact that friendship is the spark at your very core. And if you say otherwise... It's a damn lie."

"You've said... you have said all of this before."

"I know... But there is one more thing. You're a fighter. A believer. You've been fighting so hard to subvert this Council in your own way ever since it began. How on earth can you just run away with your tail between your legs when it isn't even finished yet?

Dr. Anders sighed. "I cannot take such pain anymore..." Tears began to softly trickle down her cheeks. "All of this lying, all of this deception. I do not even know who I am or what I am really doing anymore. I do not know why I am trying to run off to some weird dimension when everything I have fought to protect and preserve is still here... I am sorry... I am so sorry. Please..." Her voice dissolved into sobs, and she began to cry uncontrollably. After almost a minute of weeping, she slowly raised her hand up.

Cy smiled and tossed the branch away confidently. He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. "Thank God... It's hard, Kori, I know, but you just need to--" He was interrupted by a hard fist to the middle of his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Wheezing hard, Cy crumpled to the ground. Kori drove a hard kick into his side, ensuring his defeat. Desperately trying to catch his breath, Cy felt strong arms wrap around him and lift him into the air.

"Come on, Cyborg... You didn't think I'd come that easily, did you?" she whispered. He looked into her eyes and saw only a deep red hue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink haired girl sat smiling innocently in the corner, swiftly sliding a full clip into an MP-5 submachine as she gave a grin the Cheshire Cat would have been impressed by. Staring into space, she softly sang in a lilting voice: "This morning I woke up in a curfew. Oh god, I was a prisoner too... I could not recognise the faces standing over me... They were all dressed in uniforms of brutality..."

Raven watched the girl from a distance as the last door opened and a dazed black woman stumbled out, staring in awe at the escaped prisoners grasping weapons and examining Night Vision goggles.

The girl absently brushed one of the twin bobs in her hair. "Is it Christmas? What the hell's going on?"

"We're breaking out. It ends tonight."

A far-off look crept into the girl's eyes, and she stared off away from Raven. "It's Christmas, then..." She made her way over to the pile as Kid Flash swarmed in with more weapons and ammunition. With the blink of an eye, he was instantly standing beside Rae.

"That's the last of it. I'm amazed you guys got that much, but we'll still have to... uh... scavenge."

"That's okay. We're metahumans. We can defend ourselves if we have to. The power dampeners won't work with the power off, right?"

Flash grinned. "I can't tell you how great this is going to feel."

"Remember, this is purely for self-defense. We can't just look at this as revenge."

Flash bit his lip. "Uhhh... look, you tell yourself whatever you have to to help yourself sleep at night. I've been in here for _five_ fucking years, sister. It's a miracle I'm not fucking dead. I'm going to react however the hell I want to."

Raven nodded and said nothing, looking back down the hallway where the green squirrel had disappeared to. "He's been gone a while. I didn't think we'd have enough time to do all of this. Thanks again, Wally. I couldn't have done it without you."

Wally shrugged. "For you, hey, don't worry about it. And for a mission like this, well... I'm glad to help. And as for Garfield... well, maybe we should just start without him. He's not the most... powerful figure, right?"

Raven shot him a look. "I understand where your conception of Garfield is coming from. But give the man respect. He's the reason _I'm_ free in the first place, and as such, he's the reason all of you, including yourself, walk free right now."

"Okay, okay! Geez... I was just..."

They paused when a whining, screeching noise was heard coming from further down the corridor, and coming in fast. They stared dumbstruck at the doorway as an immense cheetah, screaming its head off, bailed into the room, shifting into a green man and cannonballing into a wall. Garfield stood up slowly, gesturing towards the doorway.

"Get some beds! Anything to provide cover! They're coming! They're coming!" he ordered, his voice booming in the room. Acting in unison, the makeshift army began ersatz preparations for the incoming guards. Working in close tandem, they quickly set up a very loose defensive perimeter. Letting out a deep breath, Garfield flew up to the top catwalk as a jay, shifting back to human form and wrapping on the railing to get everybody's attention.

"In 1649, in England, a group called the Diggers came to show the people's will... they defied the law by rejecting an established hierarchy and simply farming for their own personal production. I learned that from a song. The Diggers, of course, were brutally suppressed. But we can learn from them. That ragged band tells us that a group of people, united by a common goal... the goal of one unified humanity... can do so much when they've finally had enough of the system that holds them down. Just like the Diggers, we see ourselves oppressed by an vicious hierarchy. " He took a deep breath and sang. "'By theft and murder... They took the land... Now everywhere the walls rise up at their command...'" He stopped and began to speak once more. "It was true, then, and it's true now. Well, I say no more. We don't have much time, but this Ragged Army can succeed where the Diggers failed. Because the Diggers... weren't fortunate enough to have _our_ weapons. Now let's... GIVE THEM HELL!"

With his final words, a cheer erupted from the crowd. It was short lived, as one of the prisoners called out that the guards were within sight. Quickly settling into their positions, the rebelling prisoners held their breath and waited to react.

A loud POP was heard and a silver can trailing smoke sailed into the room.

"Fuck! Teargas!" shouted Beast Boy. But before the can could even hit the ground, a small black portal appeared beneath it, teleporting it far away. Beast Boy looked quickly to Raven, who only nodded. Beast Boy responded with a huge grin. There was another loud POP, this time accompanied by a flash, and within seconds, the fight was on. Drawing a bead on a large faceless guard, the green lad fired off a quick shot, and the man dropped to the ground without a word.

_Well, we've done it. We uncaged the beast. Now I just hope we can tame it..._ He thought to himself as he leaped down from the catwalk and into the fray. Lips curled into a twisted smile, he roared "DEATH OR GLORY!" at the top of his lungs before beginning the fight of his life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large dark military van roared down the ice covered highway, the only vehicle for miles. The van's driver, a large black man slowly nursing a large Cuban cigar, kept a steady but rapid pace, trying to accommodate the hostile weather brewing outside. His partner sat silently beside him, occasionally glancing into the back of the van.

With a sigh, the white man finally spoke. "Pretty quiet back there."

Smoke pouring from his nose, his partner sighed as well, this time out of frustration. "Frost..."

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. Are we sure--"

"We don't have to be sure about anything. We got our orders, Frost. Drop the package off at the prison. Everything else is irrelevant. I don't give a fuck how quiet it is back there."

There was an awkward silence shattered once again by Frost. "But Captain, right... let's say... she's sick or somethin'. What then?"

"She's not sick. She can't get sick. What the fuck is wrong with you, Frost? You forget how to take orders or something?"

"No, Captain, I'm just--"

"Here's an order, Frost. Shut the fuck up. Ya got me? No more questions. No concerns about the package. We drive there, we open the rear doors, we help her out, we get back in the van, and we drive home. It's gonna be one or two in the morning by the time we get home anyway, in this weather. Fuck."

"Uh, what if this prison thing is serious. What if we're called in?"

The Captain sighed, realizing Frost wasn't going to let this go without having it all calmly explained to him. "Look, the reason we're going to the prison is to drop off somebody who will _guarantee_ this shit doesn't get out of hand. And I'm fucking glad to do it. I'm gonna sleep in tomorrow, I tell ya. Just relax, okay, Frost? You're not usually this jumpy."

"I know, Captain. I've just got a bad feeling about all of this."

"Well, forget about it. Let's listen to the radio. I'm too tired for this shit." His hand switched the dial in front of him, and music filtered into the cab of the van. The vehicle sped on silently through the night towards its target destination, cutting through the thick curtain of snow like a bullet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after realizing Kori was commencing her descent towards the ground, Cyborg felt the sudden rushing feeling of being dropped. Her hands opened wide and he realized he was toppling towards the earth. Slamming into the ground suddenly, Cy felt his left shoulder dislocate on impact. He howled in pain, grabbing towards the wound with blurring vision. Gritting his teeth, he tried to stop screaming. But the pain was intense.

"Good work, Kori, my dear. I knew you could do it." came Malchior's voice through the strong breeze now surging up. Flakes pelted against Cy's face, a fine snow almost liek sand stinging him and causing him to squint.

"It was easy. A... what's the... A piece of cake! It was a piece of cake."

Malchior laughed, and Cy felt another body collide with his own. Rolling over, he saw Red X lying dazed on the ground. Cy stood up slowly, helping prop his friend up to his feet as the blizzard intensified. They stood before Malchior and Kori, the grey wizard offering a look of pure arrogance at the wounded, pitiful pair hobbling before him.

"Get it over with, asshole..." grunted Red X, his voice sounding like gravel.

Malchior shook his head. "Always competitive, eh? Can't stand it when somebody beats you so badly..."

"Fuck you."

"Mmm... That's an expression I never quite understood. But that's irrelevant. Kori, if you would do the honours?"

Cy watched in disguised pleasure as an unusual expression poured over Kori's face, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. "Me?"

"Why, of course. You've got no reservations, nothing to lose. Kill these two terrorists. You'd be doing the Council a great service."

Kori shook her head, the reddish tint glowing in her eyes once more. "Yes, of course. I'd be glad to."

"You sure about that, Kori?" called Cyborg, Dr. Anders and Malchior's heads snapping in his direction quickly.

"Yes, Cyborg. And I'll kill you first. I'll make it as painful as I can with so little time." She strode towards him confidently, a slight smirk on her orange face.

"Okay, I get it, Starfire. You'd kill me without thinking. You'd betray the trust we built. That's cool. But more importantly... would you willingly betray him?" He pointed to Red X. An odd look came over Kori's face, and she rolled her eyes again, shaking her head. Grabbing X by the shoulder, Cy swiftly tore his white skull mask off of his face, revealing his true identity. The surprised expression of Dick Grayson was exposed to the world. Looking back, he saw a flicker of understanding cross Kori's face. She closed her eyes tightly within a matter of seconds, shaking it away.

"Wow. Dick Grayson. Huh. I always wondered where you got those exclusives for that underground rag you wrote for."

Malchior laughed. "Oh! This is great. The Council has been looking to execute Red X and Dick Grayson for years. All this time we just had to kill one person. How efficient! Kori, please continue."

Dr. Anders froze in place, looking at Dick's face, trying to work up the nerve despite her feigned confidence.

Red X stared back defiantly, weakly managing a smile. "Kori... Starfire... Think of..."

"Shut up!" she shouted, taking a slow step forward and pausing. The wind howled through the nearby trees, and Kori raised a hand to her face to shield her eyes from the snow.

Coughing, Dick Grayson began to speak, his words growing louder as he released them, their momentum gaining as if pushed by the frost-tainted wind. "No... I'm telling you this because... Because of everything we've been through. I won't just ignore it anymore. I owe this to you. If the Council is so great, if Blood's word is so true, then why would he have to bribe you with a better world? Why wouldn't he just show her how perfect they've made this one?"

Malchior stammered, letting out a strained laugh, eying Dr. Anders cautiously as confusion settled into her eyes. "Well, surely you must be... I mean, I made such things perfectly clear... It's what she..."

Dick chuckled wryly and cut him off. "It's because you know this _isn't_ a utopia, you know the Council isn't about bettering the lives of the people. You know that at the core of its black heart is just a mantra that reads 'Dominate, consume, control.' She'd never go along with it if you didn't bribe her. And she especially wouldn't fall for a bribe if you didn't mentally manipulate her first! It's just one lie on top of another, aimed at keeping us enslaved!"

A look of pure malice creeping into his eyes, Malchior clenched his fist, and Red X's body jerked wildly at an awkward angle. "Well, so bloody what? People can't control their own fucking lives. You've seen what they do when they're allowed that privilege. They squander it. They NEED the Council to tell them what to do. They need the stern guidance of a father..."

Cy spoke up this time. "A father who would imprison and murder his own children? What kind of father is that?" Clenching the other fist, Malchior glared at Cy as the former hybrid screamed when the pain in his shoulder intensified. The large Titan dropped to his knees, gritting his teeth from the pain. After a few seconds, the pain eased, and Cy struggled to catch his breath.

His features softening, Malchior turned back to his orange-skinned protege. "Do it, Kori. End this charade, end their lies, end their lives. My beloved... You shall be handsomely rewarded. I didn't wish to tell you until the time was right, but... I have figured it out. I know the spell now. I can take you to a world where you can live the life you've always wanted. Just kill them... and our debt will be paid. I have enjoyed our time... together, Kori. But a bargain is a bargain." Raising a pale hand, a blue vortex opened to Kori's right hand side. She turned to look through it, and from his position Cyborg could make out the details inside. It was a picture perfect version of his own reality. The Titans' Tower was lit up like a Christmas tree against the night sky, a familiar Jump City speaking to him through the indigo haze of Malchior's portal. Cy fought hard not to cry at the sight of it.

Kori herself stared at it, fascinated, her mouth open slightly. She turned slowly, examining it carefully. Finally, she turned back to Malchior, a huge smile spreading across her face. "A deal is a deal..."

"That's the spirit."

"... but I would rather help everybody here than be just another rat deserting a sinking ship!" Without another word, her hands shot out, grabbing the sides of his head and twisting it suddenly, his neck jerking at an awkward angle, an unnatural _SNAP_ audible even over the whistling of the wind. When she finally let go of his body, Malchior tumbled lifelessly into the snow below him; his eyes, the only features of his face visible above his mask, were wide in horrified surprise. Within a matter of seconds, the snow began to bury his terrified face. Choking back a sob, Kori held her face in her hands. "And my name is Starfire, thank you very much. No more lies. No more lies!"

The two former prisoners stared in absolute shock at what had just occurred. Dick slowly walked over to Starfire as her breath became more ragged, descending swiftly into sobs. She turned towards him, pushing her face into his chest and weeping hard, wet gasps heard as all of her built up tension, fear and emotion finally poured out of her. "I am so sorry, my friends... I am so sorry... I have been so selfish... But... but you do not know what it was like." She took a deep breath and choked back another sob. "They promised me paradise if I fell under their spell."

Cyborg stepped forward carefully into the snow, watching as the blue vortex slowly disappeared. Biting his lip, he cursed. Between watching his only way home fade from his view and the nagging twinge of pain in his shoulder, he couldn't take it anymore. Taking a deep breath, Cyborg screamed into the night sky, startling his two friends.

Looking up, her arm draped around Red X's neck, Starfire stared at Cyborg in total surprise. "What is it, Cyborg? What is the matter?"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kori... Starfire... It's just... That vortex... I saw my home and I... I didn't realize how hard it would hit me... until I saw it again."

Starfire sniffed, rubbing a hand against her face and smiling. "Do not worry, friend. That was not your home."

"But I... I saw it..."

"But it was not your true home. It was an illusion. Nothing else."

Cyborg's jaw dropped. "It looked... It looked just like I remembered it."

"I know it did. It was too good to be true. The world I saw likely looked nothing like the world you witnessed. I know that it did not. It seemed too immaculate. I knew just by looking at it that no world, no matter what dimension, could possibly conform to my wishes so _perfectly_. It was just another one of his lies."

Red X let out a relieved sigh and finally spoke, his voice still hoarse. "God bless you, Kori."

"Please, Dick, call me Starfire."

Dick smiled, his manner seemed to change with his masks, his layers hiding everything, now stripped away. "Then God bless you, Starfire. I knew you could do it."

Starfire blushed and looked away. "I did what was required of me."

Cyborg rubbed his shoulder, wincing again from the pain. "Well, you really came through. Thank you..."

"You are all welcome."

Stepping suddenly away from Starfire, Red X walked up to Cyborg and gave him an odd look. "What's that in that tree behind you?"

Cyborg recoiled in amused surprise, trying to laugh despite the pain. "What are you talking about?"

Starfire appeared equally perplexed. "Yes, Dick... I do not see..."

"No, no, see... In those pines?"

As Cyborg turned his body to face this mysterious entity, Red X roughly grabbed his arm and, with a quick jerk, popped his shoulder back into its proper position. Cyborg let out a howl of agony, dropping to his knees.

Red X bent down, his eyebrows raised. "Are you okay?"

Gritting his teeth, Cyborg glared at him. "What the fuck do you think?"

"Is your shoulder okay?"

Cyborg slowly rotated it, noting that, despite the intense pain, it was functioning again. "Yeah... yeah..."

"Sorry I had to do that, man. Was it worth it?"

"Hey..." Cyborg gave a painful shrug. "No pain, no gain, right?" He offered his friend a grin at that.

Red X smiled and grabbed Cyborg's hand, helping him carefully to his feet. "Now... I hate to hurry us along... but we've got an armoury to liberate."

Starfire clapped her hands together. "Let us continue onwards towards the glorious future!"

Dick laughed and slapped her on the shoulder. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight raged on in the middle of the prison, the familiar popping noises of the machine guns, the loud booms of the shotguns and other noises of the battle blurring together to become a symphony of chaos and destruction. A fog of war had crept into Beast Boy's vision, his eyes seeking only targets and their weak points. Pushing his way further down the corridor after the retreating mob of guards, he leap into the air, switching into a leopard in mid-flight, pouncing upon his nearest target and, with a quick slash, silencing the man's surprised cry. Changing back into a man, Beast Boy grinned as the guards rushed in total disarray through a nearby door, their guns strewn about the floor as they made a panicked retreat. A few straggling members of the Ragged Army fell back as they locked a large iron gate, hoping to stop the flow of the rebellion. Recognizing the futility of the action, the rebels cried out in joy, a victory cheer rising up.

Beast Boy leaned against a nearby brick wall with one hand, taking a deep breath and placing his last cigarette between his lips. Without warning, Raven teleported beside him, her face looking concerned.

"Uh, hey Rae. What's up? Nice battle, eh?" He grinned as he pulled out his Zippo, lighting the cigarette and taking a deep puff. He tried to blow a smoke ring, but to no avail.

Raven didn't return the smile. "What are you doing? This isn't over. We've won so far. But we can't just relax and go half-assed. Pride goes before the fall."

"Hey, come on. These guys fought hard. They kicked ass, and we easily thumped those fucking guards. What's our casualty report?"

Raven sighed. "Surprisingly, only one fatality. About fifteen injuries. I've treated as many as I've come across so far."

"Well, good! Good! That's a good sign, eh? They're just humans with guns. No match for metas."

"That's dangerous talk, Garfield..."

Beast Boy raised his hands in a defensive pose. "Whoa! Whoa! I didn't mean anything by it. Not like the Council..."

"That's how shit like this starts, dammit!" Grabbing his shoulders, Raven shoved him against the wall. "The casual 'we're better than them' talk. The verbal dividing into two camps. It's dangerous. It's a slipper slope, and I don't want it to end with US just switching places with THEM, okay?" Her look was cold and dead serious.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Look, I am taking this seriously. But let these guys enjoy the victory for now. It'll boost their confidence. It'll help them when we continue the attack soon and push on until we're finally outta this hunk of bricks and steel."

Raven let go of him, turning around slowly. Beast Boy sniffed and flicked some ash on the floor. "Look, I'm sorry Garfield. I'm just... I just couldn't bare to let us become as bad as they are. If you think we're fighting for the same liberty the Diggers fought for, that the Republicans fought for in Spain, well, SHOW us. Okay?"

Beast Boy pursed his lips and took another deep breath. Finishing his cigarette finally, he stubbed it out on the wall. "Yeah, you're right. Don't just TELL you, SHOW you."

Raven nodded, her expression softening. "Exactly."

"Well, let's get out of here, or this conversation will quickly become irrelevant." He paused, pressing his hand hard on the wall. "Did you feel that?"

Raven stood still, concentrating. "Yes... what is that? Are they counterattacking?"

"It's not marching feet or something... It feels like... like an earthquake."

"What?"

"That's what it--" His words were cut off when the floor behind them exploded upward, loose bits of rock flying everywhere. The rebels screamed, reaching for their weapons amidst the confusion. The floor tore open and surged upward strangely, sweeping up like a wave, knocking the rebels to the ground. As the floor split into two, Beast Boy stumbled to the ground, finding Raven being separated from him by the growing chasm. The tried to call out, but fell as he was standing up, the floor shaking once again. His hands clutched the crumbling concrete beneath him, desperately trying to steady himself as the world around him appeared to be splitting apart.

Just as quickly as it had begun, the movement stopped. The ground beneath his feet now feeling steady, Beast Boy carefully stood up, bracing himself against the same wall, itself now looking as thought it had shifted, cracks forming the familiar heavy slabs of brick. He exhaled slowly, looking around at the mess around him. He found his army to be alive, yet dazed. Several feet away, Raven was hovering in the air, surrounded by dark energy. Her eyes were glowing, and she looked as though she was preparing for the fight of her life. Shaking his head, Garfield looked into the deep pit. The earth began to quake once again, and he braced himself.

Much to his surprise, a massive ball of mud emerged from the hole, levitating in midair for a few seconds. His jaw dropped almost to his chest, his eyes bulging, his mind reeling at the hunk of earth impossibly hovering before him. Without warning, the clump exploded, showering everybody around in in gobs of thick mud, forcing Beast Boy to close his eyes. He coughed at the dust that crept into his nose and throat, and proceeded to wipe the mud from his face, trying to clear his eyes so he could see again. His vision fully restored, he found his jaw dropping once again.

Hovering above the newly created hole in the floor on a perfectly square slab of granite, blonde hair tied up behind her head, her blue eyes narrowed in his direction, was a familiar face. His voice didn't even sound like a whisper. It was almost like his breath was forming the word as it passed through his lips.

"Terra?"

**TO BE CONTINUED... in Chapter 10: "Lost Loves and Old Friends." As a side note, I just noticed that, before writing this story, my total word count for all of my stories was 123, 123. Weeeeird... Anyway... Chapter 10 will likely be shorter than this one, and should be up soon. As soon as I get this damn paper out of the way...**


	10. Lost Loves and Old Friends

**Well! It's been over two months, and no update. I am so very, very sorry! These past two months have been a whirlwind of activity. But--I finished writing my finals, I moved back home for the summer, and finally found a steady job for the next few months, so I think I'm finally settled! So expect more reasonable updates for the future. I have not forgotten about this story! No sir.**

**Anyways, yeah, it's been busy, but I'm excited to be working on this again. I've been pretty surprised with the way it's progressed, but also very happy. A pleasant surprise, if you will. But enough of my chatter... On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans OR Frank Booth. Frank Booth created by David Lynch.**

Chapter 10: Lost Loves and Old Friends

"Ahhh. There you are. Thought you'd escaped me, did you? Well, you thought wrong!" A cruel smile curled on her lips, her eyes narrowed into a predatory gaze. "Come over here and I'll make it quick."

The green lad returned with a grin of defiance, hands on his hips. "Ha! You'll have to catch me first." He sprinted to his left, ducking around a corner.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Squeezing her fist lightly, the blonde-haired beauty caused a small rippled to appear in the ground beneath the green man's feet. His balance completely lost, he found himself tumbling to the ground. Casually strolling around the corner, the woman put her hands on her hips and stood over her victim in smug triumph.

"You lose." Grabbing his shoulders, she swiftly pulled him to his feet, and into a deep kiss.

Breaking the kiss moments later, Garfield snapped his fingers. "Darn. I was I trying soooo hard, too." He grinned, kissing her softly once again.

Tara shook her head, a devious smile on her face, a strange glint in her eyes. "I hope not. I could have ended that at any time."

"What? Bullshit!"

"Yeah, seriously. I was just toying with you."

"No way... I could have escaped from you at any moment. Any time, anywhere. I can do it. I just don't try because, well..." He softly kissed her one more time, the two closing their eyes for a moment and relishing the feeling.

Her eyes flickering, Tara looked away, blushing. "Okay, I can see where you're coming from. We don't have to keep doing this." She squeezed him tightly and then let go slowly, turning and walking over by the pond nearby, emerging from the side of the ice cream stand Garfield had tried so desperately to hide behind. The green lad walked over and stood beside her, and they stood and observed the ducks swimming in the pond.

"Wish I had some bread." Garfield commented casually.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She replied softly. After a long pause, she shook her head slowly. "Look at them. Not a care in the world. Just... flitting here and there in the water. And when they get sick of that, they just... spread their wings and fly somewhere else. So peaceful."

"Mmm. Peaceful." Garfield nodded in agreement. He grasped her hand in his, giving a playful squeeze. She stayed riveted to the birds in the water, but she smiled broadly at the sensation.

"I want that life."

"You want to be a duck? I mean, I can do that, but with you, it'll take a lot of effort..."

She laughed, and lightly jabbed his stomach with her free hand. "No! I want a peaceful life like that. Doing whatever I want, whenever I want do. Having humans just feed me at a whim, but not being totally dependent on them. Seems like the life."

"Well, it's a lot harder than it looks. All life is a struggle for survival."

Tara hugged him. "Just let me have this, okay? Just let me have this."

He returned the embrace, rubbing her upper back softly. "Okay. It's alright." There was a silence finally broke by Tara a minute later, her words slightly muffled by his shoulder.

"Do you love me, Garfield?"

The green lad swallowed awkwardly. "Beg pardon?"

She brought her head up, facing him. Her smile returned, as brought as before. "You heard me, ya goof. Do you love me?"

"Well... do you love me?"

Tara gave him a look. "I asked you first. Come on, 'fess up. Quit stalling."

He blushed and looked away, an odd smile on his face. "Well, I--"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GARFIELD!"

Raven's voice snapped him back to the present. The sight of the golden-haired figure before him drew up so many emotions, Garfield's head felt like a washing machine. Everything was churning and swirling inside of him.

The blonde figure in the brown suit had begun to raise walls of solid rock, trapping his men inside. She seemed to be beginning some sort of process. He knew he couldn't let her finish.

Raven teleported next to him quickly, a look of concern on her face. "Garfield! What's with you? We're trying to fight her, but... I can't believe how powerful she is. It's just incredible." She stared in shock as a shield of solid rock erupted in front of her as a rebel fired an MP-5 submachine gun. The ground beneath the rebel opened up sudden, plummeting him into a hole. With a sickening crunch, the hole sealed up as though nothing had happened. Garfield's jaw dropped, and he mentally slapped himself into action. He pointed to a nearby prisoner.

"You! What's your name?"

The prisoner snapped out of a horrified reverie. "Uh, Wally. Wally West."

"Okay, yeah, I remember you. Incredibly fast. Awesome. Keep her distracted. I've got to talk to Raven for a second."

The brown-haired man nodded and with blinding speed disappeared, running towards Tara. The blonde figure grinned at his arrival, attempting to erect stone walls to impede his path, only to have Wally dodge each one, coming a split second closer to crashing with each one.

Grabbing Raven by the shoulder, Beast Boy pulled her close to him. "Raven, we've got to get these people out of here. They're no good to us dead. If we can find a way to get out of here and avoid all this bloodshed, it'll be easier. Before, I figured we could just shoot our way out. We can't do that anymore. We've got to be more discreet."

Raven nodded. "I understand that. What do you want to do?"

"I know you can't just teleport them out of here. But can you phase them into the basement? That's how we escaped before, that's how we got in in the first place. I know it's a long shot... they've probably got guards down there, too. But we don't have a choice right now. Can you do that?"

Raven took a deep breath. "It'll take a lot of energy, but you're right. We don't have a choice. I'll do everything I can to make that happen. But what about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm going to kill this bitch." A cold look crossed his face, and Raven almost took a step back in surprise. She'd never seen such a look of pure malice coming from Garfield. She swallowed and nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. "It's personal, Raven. Don't worry about me."

"I... understand..." she said slowly, nodding again.

"No more!" he cried, leaping into the air, changing into a peregrine falcon. Whipping at an unnatural speed, he buzzed the brown uniformed figure, cutting part of her ear. With a cold, empty gaze, she turned her sights on the beast that attacked her. Clumps of earth and stones rose into the air, surging like meteors at the raptor, coming close but ultimately missing their mark each time.

"Now," whispered Raven, and a pink-haired rebel surprised her by leaping out from behind the ruins of a wall, aiming square at the blonde's head. She squeezed off several shots, but once again the earth shifted, deflecting the rounds. The earth trembled and surged up suddenly, knocking the pink-haired girl to the ground before it began to roll over on top of her like a wave. The girl shrieked. With a sudden black surge, she was safely on top of a nearby catwalk.

The girl's eyes were wide. "I... I think my life flashed before my eyes."

Raven slapped her shoulder, turning her own gaze towards the blonde woman still determined to kill what was now a green monkey. "Count yourself lucky. Most people only have that experience once."

"You're... you're Raven, aren't you?"

Raven nodded. "Have we met?"

"My name is Jinx. I--"

"Ahhh! The probability girl. I remember you. I wondered what happened to you. But now's not the time for reunion. Come, follow me." She floated down the catwalk, and Jinx followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Delta Charlie 7, come in. Delta Charlie 7. Over."

"Ahhhhh, fuck. Now what?" the Captain grumbled out loud, his massive hand roughly bringing the radio to his mouth. "This is Delta Charlie 7, over."

"Delta Charlie 7, we need you guys to head to Miller's Crossing and check out Sanctuary. Some Council members were supposed to meet with someone there and they haven't shown up. Over."

"We copy. We're on our way, over." The Captain almost slammed the radio back onto the dashboard.

"What's Sanctuary? I didn't even know anybody on the Council lived in Miller's Crossing."

"You're not supposed to know where anybody on the Council lives anyway. You know that."

"Well, there was this domestic disturbance..."

"That's enough, Frost. Sanctuary's this old church up there. One of Blood's 'spiritual advisers' likes to hang out up there. He's a bit of a... well, lets just say he likes to have company, and he's almost never alone. Anyway, he probably got caught up with... something and didn't bother to let anybody know. It's just a pain in the ass. It's after midnight and Miller's Crossing's at least a half an hour a way, with this weather." As if on cue, the van started to skid on the icy road before regaining control. Their breath held in their throats, both of the cops exhaled simultaneously when Apone regained control of the vehicle.

"Man... I wanted to catch the results of the game tonight. When we left, the Mammoths were up by one, but it was only the first period."

"The Mammoths haven't been the same since they lost Kuznetsov. Now, the Meteors, they play a _real_ sport that can make your hometown proud."

"I just can't talk to you sometimes. I'm just thankful you're not a Monarchs fan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Turbit was a fat, fat man. As hard as someone could try to be polite when describing him, the word "fat" just seemed to ideal to describe the massive girth her sported. He preferred-ordered people, rather--to be called "rotund," "plump," "husky," and his personal favourite, "jolly." As the head of the largest bank and the largest insurance company in all of Jump City, people tended to obey John Turbit. But no matter how much John wished to distort reality, to use his vast influence to bend people's arms behind their backs and use one word that favoured him rather than another that did not, there was no denying that anybody who had ever looked at him at one time or another had thought, even deep within the cold, black recesses of their subconscious, that he was fat. _Fat_. No other word seemed to do.

Now it was almost one o'clock in the morning, and John found himself sitting in his familiar chair in the city council room, high atop the Wilson Memorial Municipal Office, the city's seat of government. Although he loved his plush leather chair, the endless bounty of cigars (proudly all Cuban; embargoes never affect gentlemen of his stature) and spirits that were available, and the sumptuous dinners and lunches they often took in the room, he was not pleased to be hauled out of bed (in the middle of a notably erotic dream with somebody very taboo) for no particular reason. Blood's man had told him it was "direly important" and that he had no choice, which John took to be quite serious. However, he was now very irritated that he seemed to have been the only person to take this seriousness with any sort of gravity. In short, he was sitting in the middle of an empty room with just his personal manservant.

"Those fucking idiots," he mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes and trying to stay awake. He glared at his servant. "Well? Where's the coffee, Eric?"

Nodding in understanding, his thin body creating unusual shadows on the polished marble floor, Eric made his way over to the nearby coffeemaker, and began the process of making a cup for his master.

"I should just leave. Ridiculous. One of those escaped metas probably got his picture in the paper or something stupid like that. Blood's all nervous people will remember that large metal prison we happily shelled out millions of dollars for just a few years ago and will have an epiphany that they don't like having it around any more. A worry-wart. No other way to describe him."

"Indeed," came Eric's low reply.

"It was so easy when I took over dad's seat. I was maybe, what, thirty-five?"

"You were thirty-four, sir. It was just after your sister's wedding."

"Right, right. You go to a church potluck one day, you sponsor a little league team the next, and the next thing you know, people think you actually give a shit about them. That's how dad won his seat. That's how he kept his seat. And, like clockwork, that's how I got dad's seat."

"It was a shame, your father's passing."

"Mmm, yeah. Right. So I've been on the city council about twenty-five years now. A quarter of a century. And, sure, we don't have elections anymore, that's great. But I'm sick and tired of having this garbage interfere with my life. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"Do you recall the hostile takeover you averted for your company when the media 'suddenly' realized your opponent was a metahuman?"

For the first time that evening, John Turbit smiled. "Thank you, Eric. I needed that."

"You need a lot of things, John." came the voice of Brother Blood as he walked quickly into the room, followed by a large section of the council. The tired cluster of men all found their respective seats and began to get settled. With the coffee finally ready, Eric proceeded to pour cups for those in attendance.

John looked sheepishly at the floor. "Good evening, Brother Blood." His tone was filled with a humility that would have made Eric smile broadly, had he allowed himself such a pleasure.

"It's morning now, John. But enough smalltalk. Gentlemen, what I am about to tell you is incredibly important, and vital to our continued success as a council."

Albert Oakes spoke up, his voice shrill. "Something about a prison riot, right?"

Blood waved his hand. "Please, please, just listen to what I have to tell you. We can discuss what this all means when I am finished." Blood waved away Eric's offer of a cup of coffee and continued. "A few days ago, an outside agitator arrived in our lovely city. I don't know where he came from, or how he got in without us noticing, but suffice it to say, he is very real, and he is undoubtedly here."

Michael Hinrich, a former Police Commissioner currently attached to one of Turbit's banks, gasped, "In this building? What are we--"

Blood sighed and rubbed his nose, trying not to scream. "No, not in this building. In the city. Let me try again. As I hope you are all well aware, there is a prison riot currently being suppressed just outside of town. We've also lost power to a gigantic section of a city, something the Army Corps of Engineers is currently struggling to fix. Dozens of National Guardsmen and police have been killed in both of these actions. We have no idea where the people responsible for the blackout are at this moment. This isn't the usual flare-up. This is escalating towards something very unpleasant."

"So what you're basically saying is, some outsider came marching into town one day set on destroying everything we've created?" Oakes rubbed his hand through his beard. "Even in light of the current situation going on outside the city, I've got to admit I'm skeptical. How can some outsider unite and inspire a populace that we've divided and depressed?"

"I understand why you would be skeptical, Albert. It his far-fetched. The story of the One Truth isn't always easy to follow. I've consulted the relevant texts, and it would appear that this has unquestionably been prophesied before. We are at war with a demon, gentlemen. A catalyst set about to topple our perfect society."

Murmurs rose and fell around the room. A skinny man in an ill-fitting suit coughed and spoke up: "Brother Blood, with all due respect, I think it is much more important that we deal with this as a natural, human-metahuman conflict that we must suppress first, and a spiritual apocalypse second. We can't let ourselves fall back on the idea that we will triumph 'because it is written so.' We can't afford not to be pragmatic right now..."

A razor-sharp tone cut the man's sentence off. "Excuse me... Richard, is it?" The man looked indignant at being interrupted, but nodded. "Richard... Wallace, correct?" Blood's eyes began to take on a reddish hue as he spoke, keenly gazing at the man before him.

Recognizing his own name, Richard nodded slowly. His swagger was slowly fading away along with the colour in his face.

"Well, Mr. Wallace, I couldn't agree more. We must be pragmatic in the face of a growing evil. We must not cut corners, we must not rely on hackneyed old tricks and techniques. We must be uncompromising, and ruthless. We must see the monster, who he is, how he behaves, and feel the monster within us. We must think like the monster in order to destroy it. But we must always remember what Nietzsche said, hmmm? He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." Blood's eyes suddenly turned a bright, disturbing red. Within seconds, Wallace grabbed his chest and toppled from his chair, his body hitting the floor with a dull thud, a thin froth of foam seeping from his mouth. The room sat in stunned silence for several moments before returning their attention to Brother Blood. "Mmm... where were we? Yes, right, my point. You men have made great advisers. But leave the spiritual battle between good and evil to me and Citizen X. This **isn't** some fucking metas going nuts and trashing cars. This... is a war to protect everything we hold dear. This is a war for the very soul of humanity. Whoever wins here, will control the destiny of the planet. And if you can't accept that, keep your fucking mouth shut." Mr. Turbit's eyes slid towards the corpse of Richard Wallace, still lying on the floor.

Clearing his throat, Blood continued. "So long as we're all on the same page now... As you know, Citizen X continues to be kept in a secure location. He's become more relaxed in the past few months, and occasionally has sat in on our meetings. We were never aware of his presence, mind you, but the fact that he left... wherever he is... should tell you enough. This is cataclysmic enough to warrant his attention. Keep that in mind at all times. I'll leave you to return to your warm beds. Let's just do everything in our power to keep things running as smoothly as they have been for the past few years."

Without saying a word, the men stood up and marched from the room, almost keeping in step as they did. When they were all gone, Blood walked over to Wallace's corpse and stood over it, almost admiring it.

"You certainly have a way of making them aware of the gravity of the situation." came the familiar voice of Citizen X from across the room. Blood said nothing in response, simply nodding before he began to clean up the gory mess before him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red X, Cyborg and Starfire slowly trod through the woods, just out of sight of the small dirt road that lead back to Sanctuary. Now and again, they'd hear a siren wail into the night, and they'd instinctively, collectively band tighter together, every muscle in their bodies clenching. Adrenaline coursed through their system freely, their hearts pounding like they were expecting an imminent apocalypse. As each siren slowly faded away, like the dying howl of some distant wolf, they'd breath a silent sigh of relief together, their minds absently waiting for the next moment of panic.

After about a half an hour of walking, Red X paused. Cyborg and Starfire had already taken several steps ahead when they noticed his reaction. They froze in place, swiftly spinning around, trying to downplay their horror as much as possible.

"Red X? Dick? You are okay, correct?" asked Starfire, her voice as solid as steel.

"Y-yeah, you cool, man?" stammered Cyborg, cursing his voice for betraying his feelings.

X nodded absently. "Mmm, yes, everything is fine. I've just got to... go do something. I'll be right back." He shambled further into the woods, gathering speed as he moved on.

Starfire and Cyborg stood in silence, their eyes glued to the road. After almost a minute, Starfire finally spoke.

"Forgive me, but I have to wonder what Red X is doing right now?"

"Hey, relax, Star," comforted Cy, hoping to ease his own feelings. "I guess even revolutionaries have to go number one every once in a while."

Starfire blinked, cocking her head to the side and examining Cy very carefully. "Number one? I am afraid that sentence does not make any sense."

Cy bit his lip, trying not to chuckle and offend her. "Er, never mind. Let's just say he's probably taking care of some... urgent business."

Starfire raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. "The more I think I understand you people, even after all of these years, and the more I find myself getting surprised like this."

Cy slapped her shoulder playfully. "Hey, no worries. I--" His heart leaped into his throat at that moment as he saw the distinct shape of headlights creeping through the trees ahead. The distinctive crunching of tires on gravel, snow and ice made an ominous soundtrack for the vehicle fast approaching in the dreadful weather. Starfire noticed the approaching vehicle within seconds, and the duo remained locked in place. By all rights, they should have fled into the woods, deeper into the shelter of the darkness. But they could not move. Seconds later, a police van rolled by, swift yet cautious from the weather, jet black in colour. Cyborg stood still now not just out of fear, but for survival. If he moved, if he finally snapped and ran, they would undoubtedly see him now. The two Titans stood in the darkness, just a few lines of trees between them and possible death.

As the van roared by, Cy could swear the man in the passenger's seat was staring directly into his eyes. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt like he was going to collapse to the ground, but he stood perfectly straight. He absently found himself wondering why the cop looked so familiar to him...

Just like that, they were gone, rolling further down the road as if nothing had happened. If the cop had seen either of them, he didn't show it. Cy suddenly realized he hadn't taken a breath in what must have been a minute at this point. Inhaling slowly, Cyborg shook his head and turned to see Starfire.

"We... we are very lucky." she mumbled quietly. Cy could only nod.

"Why?" Red X's voice from the wilderness startled them both, and their gaze snapped in his direction. He emerged slowly from the woods, taking confident strides before them. Slapping them both on the shoulder, he pointed down the road and gestured for them to follow.

"There... there was a police car..." Starfire explained meekly.

"Did he see you?"

"Well, no..."

"Then don't worry about it. It's over now. We're alive. We've got things left to do."

They walked on in silence for a few minutes before Cy finally regained the courage to speak.

"Hey, Red... I was meaning to ask you. How the heck are we going to get these guns, anyhow? You've got a plan, right?"

An uncharacteristic laugh escaped from Red X's mouth before he hushed it. Regaining his composure, Red X turned to Cyborg and said simply, "Sure. We're going to walk right in and take them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I think I saw something in the trees there..." Lt. Frost mumbled.

"What, a deer? Fuck it, I wanna get home at a decent hour." replied Cpt. Apone. And the van sped on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I am so going to kill you. And I'm going to enjoy doing it, too!" A grin slowly crept onto Tara's lips, giving her a devilish appearance.

"I am shaking in terror," replied Garfield, an equally diabolic smile on his own face. He held his left arm straight up, just out of her reach. Tara leaped to grab his clenched fist, but he shifted into a kangaroo and jumped straight up at the last second, ensuring she couldn't touch him.

"C'mon, that's not fair. You're so short you've got to compensate like that?"

Garfield feigned an offended look. "Does it always have to come down to height, Tara. Besides, tall or not, I've still got it." His smile took on a smug appearance.

Her smile dropped. "Seriously. My mom gave that to me before she... Just give it up, okay. This isn't funny anymore."

"You think I'll believe that! Yeah, right!" Garfield laughed and slowly ran behind the kitchen counter, blocking her path. He turned around and found her expression to be the same. His own smile began to wane. _No, no, this is what she wants. She's just playing with you. You know she does this all the time..._

"Well... Garfield... I thought our relationship was built on something stronger than this. But if it isn't..." She coughed and turned around quickly, marching out of the kitchen and into their room at the end of the hall, slamming the door.

Logan slapped his own face lightly. _Idiot_. Was all he could think. Shaking his head, he crept carefully around the counter and towards their room, taking soft steps. He didn't know why he was doing that... He wasn't trying to ambush somebody, or avoid being attacked. She knew he was probably going to come to her. He shook his head again at the strangeness of it all. Finally arriving in front of the door, he knocked, gently.

"What?" came the curt reply.

"Uhhh... I'm... sorry. I didn't know how much this meant to you. Can you open up?" he bit his lip, shaking his head a third time. There was a silence from the other side for what felt like an eternity. He couldn't even make out any footsteps or movement at all. It was as if she wasn't even there.

Finally, the door opened a crack, and a blue eye was visible. Garfield offered a shy smile, but noticed she didn't respond. "Uh, hey."

"Hi, Garfield." No tone. Internally, he grimaced.

"Can I come in. I think I have something that belongs to you."

"Yeah. I think you do." The door swung open and Tara stood there, a very unimpressed look on her face. Garfield walked in and slowly placed the item in his hand on her bedside table. He turned around slowly and tried the shy smile again. Tara smiled back, softly. "Thanks, Garfield. That means a lot to me. She walked over and picked it up, placing it in her pocket. Slowly, she slumped forward slightly, still standing, her back spasming uncontrollably. A worried feeling crept up Garfield's spine and he walked towards her.

"Oh God... Are you okay? I... I didn't think you'd... I didn't think it would..." he stumbled for words. She turned around quickly, her chest still heaving, tears streaming down her face...

And a wide, wide grin betraying her peals of laughter. "Man, I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." she choked out between giggles. Garfield began to frown, confusion tearing through him. "I just... I just can't believe how easily that worked."

"Tara... man, you... had me worried. Why did you...?"

"Don't take it so personally, Garfield. I just had to figure out how to get it back. I knew how competitive you are. This just made things easier. Come on..." She walked over to him as he turned around in outrage, wrapping her thin arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "Don't be like that. It wasn't personal."

"How could you... do that so easily?"

She sighed. "Look, you're thinking too much into this. I wasn't trying to hurt you, Gar. Can we please not fight?"

So many thoughts, all of them so different, so opposite, were reeling in Garfield Logan's mind at the moment. He'd never felt so betrayed. It just seemed so... scary... how easily she'd been able to manipulate him like that. She was just acting, and she knew just how to push his buttons, to play with his emotions. Part of him felt like running out the door and never coming back. But the other part of him...

He turned around and embraced her, and they hugged. _Stop being so immature. It was just a little prank, man. You love this girl, right? She's not going to hurt you. Not like the others._ He sighed and kissed her on the forehead. She stared into his eyes, and they shared a deep kiss.

After pulling away slowly, Garfield's shy smile crept in again. "So... what was that thing, anyway?"

"Oh, it was nothing, really. Just think of it as a kind of... radio."

"Oh, cool. Did your mom really give it to you?"

She giggled again, and kissed his lips. Pulling away, she shook her head. "No, no... my boss did."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jarring crunch of the impact shot up Beast Boy's legs, causing him to almost topple over as he landed on the ground. Regaining his footing, he raised his pistol once more at the woman he'd known so intimately what seemed like another lifetime ago.

"TARA!" he screamed. The brown-suited figure tore herself away from an enraged Wally West currently entangled in a web of stone tentacles. Recognizing the voice, she turned around to acknowledge his presence, a strange smile lopsidedly placed on her face as she observed him.

"Well, well. How's it hanging, Gar? It's been a long time."

Garfield bit his lip, took a deep breath, and hoped to God his voice didn't shake as he screamed. "Tara! What are you doing?"

The grin disappeared and an empty, eerie expression remained on Tara's face. Emotion left her eyes completely. "Get out of my way, Garfield. I've got my orders. Search and destroy."

Garfield laughed half-heartedly, a bitter undercurrent to his words. "What are you, a street walking cheetah with a heart full of napalm?"

"Am I supposed to know what you're talking about? You never were very funny." She raised her arm suddenly, and the ground beneath Garfield's feet tore apart, leaping towards him like a wave of concrete. Crying out in surprise, Beast Boy ducked the attack, rolling along the ground and praying silently he wouldn't be crushed suddenly. He jumped to his feet just as Tara stood applauding him.

"I thought for sure that would kill you. Have you finally quit smoking? You don't even seem to be breathing hard." Gritting her teeth, she clenched her fists, sending debris flying towards him from random angles. At first Beast Boy found himself able to dodge the flying rocks, but finally one caught him in the side of the head, sending him reeling as several other stones slammed into him from all sides.

_Can't... change... into an animal... I need this... I need this gun..._ He thought to himself, trying to shake away the pain. He opened his eyes to find a pair of brown feet just in front of him. Looking up, he stared into Tara's face once again, a smug smile betraying her emotions.

"Ahhh, sweet, sweet Garfield. You're making this even more fun than I ever dreamed. Now you get to watch your friends die." She turned around to find Wally gone, ropes of stone sticking out randomly. "What..." she turned back to Beast Boy, her face changed to one of complete anger. "What did you do?" Her first shot out in his direction and a spiral of rock erupted from the ground, slamming into Garfield from behind and pitching him forward. She marched over to his prone body, grabbing him by the neck and hauling him to his knees. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Garfield only offered a meek smile. "I made them all disappear, of course." And with that, he slammed a fist into her stomach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven groaned, her forehead pressing against the cold concrete of the ground, supported by just her hands and knees. The murmur of surprised voice formed a bizarre Orchestral score to the phasing she had just done. She couldn't see them, but all she could do was picture a strange gathering of people intermingling, like some kind of convention. An ex-superheroes convention. She'd laugh if she didn't feel like puking.

A voice wafting into her ears among the din of the voice. "In heaven... everything is fine..." Opening her eyes slowly in a squint, Raven turned her head slowly to the side to barely make out the pink-haired girl sitting cross-legged beside her, singing softly. "In heaven, everything is fine... In heaven, everything is fine... You've got your good things, and I've got mine." Realizing Raven's gaze, Jinx smiled.

"You okay?"

Raven slowly brought herself up until she was resting on her knees. A feeling of nausea swept over her, and she ignored it. "Yeah, just great. Maybe I'll go swim the English Channel after this." She coughed and slowly stood up, Jinx grabbing her arm and helping her out when her knees began to buckle. "I'm okay. Really. Don't worry."

"But I've got to. I wanna get out of here, and you seem to be the best way out."

Raven coughed again, and leaned on Jinx. "Yes, I'm sure." Taking a deep breath, she pushed off. When she didn't fall on her behind, she knew she was going to be fine. Cloaking herself in dark energy, the shape of a raven glowing behind her, she raised herself off of the ground, her voice booming now. "EVERYBODY, PLEASE LISTEN!" When she had their undivided attention, she continued. "We're going to search this basement... sub-basement... wherever this place is... for some kind of hidden passage, or tunnel, or anything. Anything that could lead to the outside world. We've got to move quickly, as they'll be looking for us soon, I imagine. Be prepared for some surprises in the dark, too-- everybody who still has a weapon, you'll lead the way. I suggest we just follow this hallway and then work our way around from there. Everybody okay with that?" When nobody offered an alternative, she gave a sigh of relief. "Alright then, let's move out!"

Like guiding a river, the giant mass of human bodies began to move en masse in one direction. Raven brought up the rear, keeping a close eye behind them in case of any unpleasant ambushes. She was startled out of her thoughts by a now-familiar voice.

"Hey." It was Jinx again.

"Hi. Did somebody find something?"

"Um, no... I, uh, just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. What about?"

"Well, uh... it's just... some thing's been bothering me."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well... if you could teleport us here, why can't you teleport us outside?"

Raven sighed. "I didn't teleport you here. I phased us all through the floor. There's a difference."

Jinx nodded. "That's not quite my point."

"Mmm, true. Well, to put it simply... Do you have any idea how many of you there are?

"No." Jinx looked like she knew what Raven was going to say next..

"Well, neither do I. But suffice it to say, I think I'd have a stroke if I tried to move this many people at once. It was hard enough just moving us down a couple of a floors."

Jinx nodded again, looking straight ahead this time. "I see..." There was a brief silence as they moved along with the the crowd. "I guess there's much I don't know. I don't really know anything about anyone..." Jinx mumbled. Surprisingly, Raven found that she looked visibly depressed by now.

_There's something not quite right with this girl._ She thought to herself. Offering a slight smile, she patted Jinx's shoulder softly. Getting the pink-haired girl's attention, Raven tried to brighten her smile. Not an easy task. "Hey, Jinx."

"Yeah."

"That song you were singing earlier... where did you hear it?"

Jinx tried not to giggle. It sounded like a more mature, refined laugh in the end, but she tried so hard no to giggle. "Why, the Lady in the Radiator taught it to me, of course."

Raven stared at Jinx in silence, observing her beaming expression. Then, she burst out laughing, sending Jinx to laugh as well. "Of course! I feel so... stupid..." Raven wasn't even sure why she was laughing. It felt... weird. Alien. But not altogether an unpleasant experience. _There's something to be said for the power of laughter_.

"Raven!" A voice snapped to duo out of their nonsensical hysteria. Wally appeared before the cloaked figure as if from thin air. "We've found an exit."

"Excellent!" yelled Raven, serious in a flash. "Guide everybody in that direction. I'm going to keep up the rear for now."

He nodded. "Okay, it shall be done." Wally was gone in an instant, and simultaneously, she could feel the people's directional course shifting.

She closed her eyes briefly and let out a sigh of relief before continuing on her way. _Thank God, thank Azar... I just hope all this didn't come at the cost of Garfield's life..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lt. Frost shivered in the subzero weather, the torrential blizzard pouring snow continuously into his face. He'd been cursing to himself non-stop for almost five minutes now. At least as long as Cpt. Apone had left him waiting outside the van in case he needed any backup. He'd heard nothing yet, which bothered him. Not because he feared anything was wrong with his dear Captain, but because he would have greatly preferred going inside to watching the perimeter.

"Screw it, I'm getting back in the van. I can see plenty from in there." he mumbled to himself, but a familiar voice tore him back towards the blizzard.

"FROST! FROST!" Apone was running at full-tilt. He'd never seen the captain this way. He almost wanted to describe him as being 'scared,' but that wasn't quite it. It was probably the closest the captain would ever be to being scared, though. "They're... they're all dead. Every last cop. Dead."

Frost couldn't believe it. He stared off to the left of the captain as he tried to catch his breath.

"All dead... You remember Fred Pembroke? I went through the academy with him. He's almost missing his head, after what that bastard did."

"So... so now what?"

"We radio it in, of course. We get men down here, comb the area."

"But the game..."

"Fuck your game. Fred's dead."

Frost bit his lip, knowing he was being stupid. "Yeah, you're right. What about the guy we were supposed to find? The priest."

"I didn't see him. I don't think he's here. Looks like he went AWOL."

"Heh. Figures. Probably got scared and..."

"Stop analyzing, and start radioing. I'm going to see if I can find any foot prints or tire tracks. With this fucking weather, we'll be lucky to find anything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare you, Garfield Mark Logan?" Her voice was like a sword cutting the air. The accusation in her words cut him so deeply. It felt as if a blade was wedged between his ribs, embedded permanently in his heart.

But he knew he was right. He knew he was making the right decision. "You don't get it, do you? The man... I can barely call him a man. You can't trust him!"

"Oh? Is that so? And what has our glorious mayor ever done that's made him so trustworthy? Nothing. Wilson is a step towards an efficient, accountable government."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, big deal. So he makes an anti-meta comment now and again. So he's a bigot. You're not looking at the big picture. This city is going to shit, Garfield. And here we've got somebody who can bring us back to the way we were. Christ, we're making Gotham look like Disney World with all this crime. Somebody's got to do something. And I think Wilson's the one."

"Haven't you noticed anything ELSE about Wilson's speeches? How is he going to accomplish all of his goals? The mayor can't directly implement half of what he's offering. He needs to work with the council."

"He'll find a way."

"Yeah, with a gun. Wilson is more trouble than good, Tara. Please..." He reached out and grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away. They'd been sitting screaming at one another from across the dining room table for what had felt to be ages. It was probably an hour at best. "I'm not saying this to hurt you. I'm not insulting you, I'm not saying you're stupid. But we're Metahumans. It's naive to think his offhanded anti-Meta comments are harmless. Men like Wilson are dangerous. Somebody will figure out a way to save this city. Please, please, please, though... don't think it'll be Wilson. Don't work for him."

Tara looked at her dinner plate. Three stray fries remained uneaten, bathed completely in ketchup. She felt Garfield squeeze her hand softly once, twice, three times. She didn't bother to look up. "I need this job, Garfield. You know how things are. But more importantly, I know Wilson. I know him! He's bigoted, sure... but it's just one aspect of his personality. He's so... suave, and powerful, and charismatic, and fascinating... And smart. He's so smart. You've just got to listen to him to believe in him. "

Garfield ripped his hand away and groaned. "Listen to yourself! Tara: YOU ARE A META! He's just pretending to like you, or you haven't told him, or whatever... He's just telling you what you want to hear! You're scum to him. You're shit to him! Fuck his charisma..."

Tara stood up so quickly her chair fell over, landing against the oven with a loud CLANG. "No, fuck _you_, Garfield Logan." She walked over to the counter, grabbed her keys, and marched out of the apartment, slamming the door as loudly as possible in the process.

Garfield sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Where am I headed?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FREEZE asshole! One more step and we'll blow your fuckin' head off!" a platoon of soldiers had materialized behind Beast Boy suddenly as he hauled his fist back for another blow. Tara was groaning and trying to regain her senses. Slowly Garfield raised his hands in the air and placed them behind his head.

Tara slowly looked up, gazing in his eyes with hatred. "Did that make you feel like a man?" She followed up her question by striking him violently in the stomach, causing him to cry out and fall to the ground. She strolled over to the platoon's sergeant with a cocky smile on her face as the rest of the platoon proceeded to bind Garfield's hands and feet, placing a small, battery powered energy dampening collar around his neck in the process. "Thanks. I coulda handled him, but we can't waste time on creeps like him. I've got my orders."

"So we heard."

She nodded. "Well, better neutralize him..."

"Oh! Sorry, ma'am!" The sergeant saluted when she sent a death glare in the young man's direction. "We've got orders to bring this one in alive."

Tara stared at the man with a curious expression. "Oh? And who gave these orders?"

"Citizen X, ma'am."

Tara jerked back in surprise, then bowed instinctively. "Yes, well, of course. What's going to happen to our green friend then?" Her thumb jerked harshly in his direction.

The sergeant fought very hard not to smile. "He's to be delivered to Colonel Booth, ma'am. For... intense interrogation."

Tara shook her head. "Col. Booth? Really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Tara chuckled to herself. "Poor bastard." She breathed deeply and then slapped the soldier on the shoulder. "Well, I'm behind schedule." And with that, she split open the floor and proceeded towards the basement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red X handed Cyborg the binoculars as the trio lay low on the snow covered hill, small flakes pelting them mercilessly. "Well, there it is."

Cyborg looked into the glasses and, sure enough, a run-of-the-mill National Guard base lay at the foot of the hill before them. "Damn, X. You're a dangerous man to know." He said, handing the binoculars off to Starfire, who examined the base.

X nodded. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So... if I am to understand this, we are to simply walk into the base, and take the weapons we need?"

"You are correct, Kori."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Cyborg sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't..." Cy trailed off when something seemed to be moving behind them. He rolled over quickly and stared intently into the unyielding snowfall.

Red X seemed to be nothing but a solid tense muscle. "What? What is it?"

Sure enough, directly behind them, as plain as if seen on a sunny day, was a small green boy. He appeared to be sitting cross-legged in the snow, impervious to the deluge. It was the familiar Beast Boy Cy had come to love, his single fang poking out of his mouth, his purple-and-white uniform fitting him snugly. No cigarette dangling from his lips and curses pouring from his mouth. Cy's mouth dropped as he watched him. Beast Boy didn't move a muscle, he simply stared straight ahead. His face radiated a depressed feeling, like he'd just been sentenced to death. Just as quickly as he saw him, he was gone. Only the blowing snow remained.

"Cyborg? Victor? Are you alright?" asked Starfire, her hand on his shoulder.

Cy nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, I'm... I'm okay."

Even with his mask on, Cyborg knew Red X was watching him intently, looking for any sign of weakness. "What did you see?"

Cy looked into the snow one more time before rolling over again. "Nothing. I thought I saw somebody. It must've... just been my eyes playing tricks on me." Red X watched Cyborg silently. "What?"

X shook his head slowly. "Nothing."

"Alright... now, you're telling me we're going to just walk in and take those weapons?"

"More or less, yes..."

Cyborg sighed loudly in frustration. "Okay... You haven't steered me wrong yet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stood silently observing as, slowly but surely, the prisoners made their way into the small hole in the wall into the tunnel. It seemed as thought it was taking forever, countless bodies pressing inside at an agonizingly slow pace. She sighed and glanced to her left. In her peripheral vision, sure enough, was the pink-haired girl who'd attached herself firmly by her side.

_I didn't really want a "fan" right now._ She thought absently to herself.

A few minutes passed by, and finally they seemed to be down at only a dozen or so people. She turned around to face Jinx, trying to initiate some sort of small-talk.

"We're almost there. Are you... excited?"

Jinx nodded emphatically. "Oh, yes! I'm about ready to pop from all of this anxiety."

Raven grinned slightly. "Mmhmm. I can imagine." Their reverie was interrupted by a slight shaking in the ground. The shaking gave way to tremors, and it seemed to be building even further. "Oh, no..."

An odd expression passed over Jinx's face. "That's not an earthquake, is it?"

Raven bit her lip and tried not to swear. "No, I wouldn't bet on it." She began to shove people through the hole, two at a time, roughly but not excessively violent. _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon... get out of here!! Get out of here before she..._

The ceiling seemed to open up as though it were made of sand, and the brown-costumed blond from before slowly lowered herself in front of Raven. She had a wry grin on her face, greatly contrasted with Raven's deep scowl.

"This was easier than I thought. The only trouble was finding you."

"Yes, well... you're too late. The others must be half-way to Jump City by now," Raven lied hoping she was as dumb as she looked.

Tara laughed. "Oh, you're the funny one, I see. Unlike Garfield."

Something snapped inside Raven like an electric spark, leaping up her spine and causing her to lose control for just a moment. "What did you do to Garfield?" she demanded, regaining control shortly afterwards.

"Garfield? Fat orange cat, eats pasta?"

Raven felt like she could have spat acid at this point. "You know who I mean."

"Riiiight, Garfield Logan. Mmmm. My "ex," if you want to get really technical. Garfield's fine. He's meeting with an old friend of the "family." Frank Booth. Col. Frank Booth."

Jinx clenched her fist absently at the mention of the name. It meant nothing to Raven, but she had a good feeling he wasn't the nicest guy on the block. A thought briefly flickered across her subconscious: _What the hell is Jinx still doing here?_

Tara sighed. "As much as I like irritating you people with your self-righteous "the world owes me a living" dogma, I believe I have some more important business to attend to." Raising her hand slowly, a column of earth erupted beneath Raven's feeling, spinning continuously, slamming her into the ceiling. Crying out in pain, Raven was barely able to summon a shield to protect herself, the swirling malestrom of loose earth pressing her tightly against the concrete above, restricting her movement.

"Bitch!" cried Jinx, taking a step towards Tara.

Tara looked at the pink-haired creature and shook her head. "Whatever you're thinking of calling me, I've heard it before. So please don't offend me with a limited imagination."

"Put her down or I'll fuck-start your head!"

Tara blinked, and an eyebrow slowly raised. "Well, okay, so that's a new one." Pointing in Jinx's direction, a chunk of stone erupted from behind her, launching like a meteor towards Jinx. Screaming like a cat from hell, Jinx lept into the air, sending three pink bolts towards the rock, shattering it into pieces. A fourth bolt followed, slamming into Tara, tossing her into a nearby wall and causing her to lose control of the earth-tornado, sending Raven stumbling towards the floor. The pale mystic slowly stood up, shielding herself and her ally.

"You did that, right?"

Jinx slapped her hands on her hips. "Dearie, dearie... have confidence!"

Raven turned back towards Tara, who was getting up, visibly shaken. "Give it up, Tara. We've got you outnumbered."

Tara casually brushed some dust off of her shoulder, a look of hatred in her eyes. "Blah, blah, blah... Are you going to bark all day, little doggie... or are you going to bite?"

Eyes glowing red, Raven levitated some debris, as Tara began doing the shame. Ready for battle, they surged towards one another, ready to end it once and for all.

Raven lept to the side, launching a volley of stone and concrete towards Tara, the geomancer countering by smashing them with stones of her own. Rocks zoomed past Raven, missing her by centimetres each time.

A pink bolt startled Raven as it flew past her head, missing Tara and hitting the entrance to the tunnel, collapsing it completely now, sealing it effortlessly in a blanket of dirt. She glanced behind her at Jinx, who seemed to be bouncing all over the place, ready for an all-out confrontation.

_She looks like she's been waiting for this for years. She's not doing anything defensive, she's not trying to find cover. She just wants all-out destruction of her enemy, no matter the cost._ Raven thought to herself a little worriedly. _This girl isn't just weird... she's insane. This Lady in the Radiator stuff, and now this. She almost wants to die._

Raven turned around just in time to dodge a large chunk of ceiling, her shield just barely summoned in time to avoid her skull being caved in. She attempted to levitate more stones, but Tara crushed them into pebbles as she tried to do it.

"I have power over the earth, moron. Try again."

Raven smirked. "All right then." Concentrating, she began to mumble under her breath. _Azarath... metrion... zinthos!_ A loose collection of metals, steel rods and other odds and ends behind Tara began to vibrate, finally erupting forward spontaneously in her direction. Crying out in surprise, Tara stumbled to the ground, covering herself with a stone shield, a large saw blade embedding in the protective earth. Whispering those words again, Raven regained control of the steel objects.

Tara exploded from behind her shield, dodging the second wave of metal attacks. A pink bolt hit her square in the chest as she tried to destroy Raven's weapons, causing her to trip and slam face first into a wall.

_Atta girl..._ Raven thought to herself, sending a welcoming smile in her allies' direction. Jinx's face was devoid of all emotion now, her entire concentration focused on defeating her enemy. Raven looked back at the groaning Tara, blood streaking down the side of her face from an open gash on her forehead.

Raven sighed and began to scream. "Give it up! You're a meta, dammit! Why are you doing this?"

Blood dripped off of the side of Tara's face as she gave the mystic a sneer she would never forget. "Why? Why? Why?" she grit her teeth and clenched her fists. A startled yelp erupted from behind Raven, who turned around in time to see Jinx being sucked into the ground, pulled under by quicksand. Releasing her control on the steel weapons, Raven focused all of her energy on pulling her friend out of the dirt. The anger on Tara's side was much too strong, and within seconds, Jinx was completely covered beneath the dirt. Only a lopsided bump showed where she was buried.

Tara slowly stepped forward as Raven clawed helplessly at the soft earth. "Because I can. You don't know what this is like. I was powerless--figuratively speaking, of course--until these people let me take control. They showed me that with the right group of people behind you, you can do anything you want. And I can, Raven. I can do anything I want. Anything."

Raven closed her eyes, her head limp against her shoulders. "Can you resurrect the dead?"

Tara scoffed, a tight chuckle escaping her lips. "Come on. Be reasonable."

The mystic's eyes glowed a malvolent red now as they shot open, her head swirling towards Tara's direction. "Then you can't do _anything you want_, now can you?" She declared with a bellowing shout, a large metal rod shooting from the wall, colliding with the side of Tara's head, sending her tumbling towards the ground, a large red gash painted widely across her face, from the right side of her skull and across her forehead, coming to a terminus by her left ear. She groaned lowly on the ground, her voice like a wounded animal. She opened her eyes to find herself enmeshed in dark energy.

"Raven... come on... you're... a peaceful woman..."

Raven was levitating almost two feet off of the floor at this point, four red eyes peaking out from behind her cloak. Wordlessly, she drifted closer to the trapped woman before her.

"Raven... you... you... What are you...?"

"Azarath... Metrion..."

Groggy, Tara clutched her head, trying to regain her strength. "What the hell does that even mean...?"

"ZINTHOS!" The shadow of a large dark bird erupted from behind Raven upon finishing her mantra, soaring across the room and enveloping Tara completely. With a brief flash, both the bird and the girl were gone.

Lowering herself to the floor, the pale figure's eyes slowly faded back to normal. Worry overtaking her once slack features, she turned back towards the lump in the floor, a lump she hoped was not a shallow grave. Using her powers, she began to rip clumps of earth from the ground, until finally a limp body was revealed. Running over, Raven took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, checking for a pulse.

Quiet and faint, she finally felt it. The soft beating of a wounded heart. Although she would not allow herself to celebrate, she did permit herself a very wide smile. Repeating her mantra one more time, the duo disappeared in a flash, reappearing miles outside of the prison, in the middle of a small field. Figthing off a massive migraine, Raven slumped down into the snow, using as much energy as she could muster to form a protective shield for the duo from the blizzard raging before them. After a few minutes, Jinx finally opened her eyes, offering a slight smile.

"Raven... What..."

"It's okay. We're safe."

"I think I just had a near death experience."

"I think we all did."

"Fair enough. Uh... what happened to...?"

"Tara? She'll live. If you can call that living." They both smiled at that. The duo was startled by the sound of crunching footsteps in the snow. Emerging from a nearby gathering of trees was...

"Wally?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You girls need a hand?"

"Well, sure. But... how'd you find us?"

"Somebody saw some light over here from the farmhouse. It's just on that hill, see?" He gestured, and low and behold, the farmhouse stood, just barely, on the crest of a nearby hill.

Raven sighed once more, with relief this time. "We made it." He slipped a hand into the snow on the ground and slowly made a fist. "We made it..." she whispered one more time, trying her best not to think about anything at all and just live in one of the few happy moments she'd felt in a very long time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spiraling, empty beer bottle soared past the television, crashing into the wall and shattering. Bits of glass rained down onto the floor. One more fucking thing to clean up... Garfield thought to himself sadly, a fresh, full beer bottle already in his hands. Shaking his head, he took a long pull from the bottle before changing the channel, what he'd set out to do originally.

After a good twenty minutes of watching some French film about poor people living in a housing project after a riot, Garfield allowed himself another smoke. So much for quitting. He thought to himself, sighing as he lit his cigarette. Mere moments after taking his first puff, a soft knock at the door tore Garfield from the moment he was sharing with a stick of tobacco. Noting that it was a commercial, he slowly raised himself to his feet, wobbling a bit from the drink. Stumbling forward, he finally reached the door, and opened it quickly, forgetting the chain was in the door, a loud CLANK and the rough jolt on his arm reminding him of this fact.

"FUCK!" he shouted, much louder than originally intended, the chain slowly sliding off as the door opened fully, revealing the midnight caller.

Tara stood there, looking at the floor, biting her lip. "You've been drinking?"

Garfield coughed. "Yeah, you could say that." Silence. "So, uh, yeah, wanna come in. This movie just started..."

She nodded, and drifted into the room, pulling out a chair from the dining room table and falling into it. Shrugging, Garfield closed the door and moved back to the sofa, sitting down next to his lit cigarette. They sat in silence, staring not at one another, but at the contents of an apartment they both knew intimately. As the movie came back on, Garfield muted and attempted to continue the conversation.

"So... Uh... Look, we might as well just talk about it. Sitting here and saying nothing is driving me crazy."

Tara shifted uneasily. "I don't know if I would have put it that way... but, yeah, I know what you mean." She scratched her arm awkwardly and continued before he could speak. "Garfield... You're very important to me. And I want you to know that if it was anybody else, I'd have put a thousand miles between us by now. But... it just didn't seem right with you. I mean, yeah, you hurt me. You treated me like some child who didn't know what she was doing. I'm not a child, Garfield. And as much as it hurt to be treated with such a condescending tone, I... I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I have that effect on women, sure," Garfield noted, letting out a chuckle his heart clearly wasn't into. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." She laid a hand softly on his forearm, and they smiled together, still avoiding eye contact. "You've... you've got to understand. I know what I'm doing. I've survived this long by myself; I didn't do that through sheer luck. Trust me. This will all work out for the best in the end." She began to press herself forward into his chest, brushing her hair against his cheek and smiling coyly. "Let's put all this behind us, and move forward." She slowly brought her face to his, a surreal expression on her face, her lips pursed in preparation for an obvious kiss. "I can see our future together, Garfield. We're both done school, and working... And we've got a nice little house just outside of town. Hosting parties. We'll finally have what we deserve. Everybody will get what they deserve in the end." Eyes closed, she pressed forward and brought her lips to his. They shared a passionate kiss as he grasped the side of her head.

Something deep in the back of Garfield Logan's mind told him to toss her outside at that very moment, to slam the door, lock it, and never look outside again. She was offering him nothing but a world of torment and pain, and for a reason he couldn't quite grasp, he was willingly, mindlessly accepting it. She opened her eyes a little and saw the hesitant look on his face. Not liking what she saw, she frowned and pushed away slowly.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"This... this future... How much of it comes from the mind of Slade Wilson?"

"Oh, oh no. This is my vision, Garfield Logan. This is my vision of the future."

Feeling remorseful and stupid, the green young man was mentally kicking himself as he started to apologise.

Before he could say anything, she continued. "Wilson will ensure we have that future, yes. But it is my vision in the end."

Garfield's jaw dropped, and the alarm bells in the back of his mind went off once again. "I... I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'd love to just stop thinking and go along with you. But I can't. I just can't."

He saw Tara's eyes mist up once again for just a few seconds before a hard, angry expression poured over her face. "You... you just can't let that go, can you? You're just going to let semantics get in the way of our future together?"

Garfield paused once again, incredibly confused. He turned to the TV, where three teenage boys were examining a gun one of them had found. He sighed. "I just can't do it, Tara. I love you. But I've got to look at the big picture."

"Wilson is..."

"... A politician, yes, I know. Semantics or not, his way of thinking is... too dangerous for me."

Tara said nothing. She bit her lip absently, and shook her head slowly. "If you can't trust him, and you can't trust me. I guess... this is it, then."

A pain settling into his stomach, Garfield nodded. "I guess so."

She stepped towards him carefully and planted a kiss on his mouth. What was originally intended to be a peck exploded, and several seconds later they both pulled away, smiling sheepishly.

"One of us is going to live to regret this, you know." She added, and began to walk back towards the door.

"Keep your eyes on the big picture, Tara."

"I am, Garfield. It's you I'm worried about. If you ever change your mind, and want to know what it's like to experience complete control... you know where to find me. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Tara."

With that, she walked out of his life, seemingly forever. He sighed deeply and slumped down onto the couch once again, returning to the French movie. He sucked in all of his pain, trying to forget everything he had just felt. He hoped to turn it into just the fossils of the past, harmless shells of an experience. But as the movie rolled on and the need for another drink grew exponentially, her words continued to echo within his mind.

"One of us is going to live to regret this, you know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A low, persistent humming brought Beast Boy back to reality, jarring him roughly from the uneasy slumber of his unconscious state. His mouth tasted of dirt and a strange chemical. His eyes slowly blinked open, and a harsh yellow light caused him to groan. His head ached dully, a burgeoning migraine leaving him with the sinking feeling that the worst was yet to come. His last memories before being knocked unconscious certainly didn't add any levity.

Once he recovered his wits, he noted immediately that he was strapped into a bed. Quickly following was the disheartening realization that a collar was fastened snugly around his neck, dampening his powers and leaving him completely helpless. He slowly glimpsed around the room, craning his neck as much as possible, pushing against the straps and the tight metal collar. The low humming was a generator only a few feet away. The light was a single bare bulb, just strong enough to illuminate the room he was in. The more he examined it, the more Beast Boy realized he wasn't inside a building anymore. It appeared to be a tent.

Low voices rumbled just outside the flap across the room. With the hum of the generator, Beast Boy couldn't make out anything that they were saying, or even if they were male or female. It was just a monotonous gibberish. He sighed and shook his head slowly, trying to figure out what, if anything, he could do. His thoughts began to whirl, dark ideas crawling into his head. I hope Raven and the group at least made out OK. I'd hate to think... Beast Boy's mind drifted off, too terrified to continue that train of thought.

The flap of the tent zipped open suddenly, and a stocky man in an immaculately well-kempt military uniform strode in, a scowl etched firmly on his face. His eyes narrowed as he noted Beast Boy's eyes firmly locked on his.

Although he didn't think it was possible, the soldier's scowl furrowed even deeper. "What are you looking at?" He barked, his voice reminding him of the bark of a pitbull Beast Boy had encountered when he was younger.

Looking at the man's feet, Beast Boy let out a soft "Nothing."

The harsh voice exploded once again. "Don't you look at me, fuck!" His tone was like a razor's edge, jolting Beast Boy and causing him to look at the ceiling directly above him, as far away from the man as possible. He could barely make out the man's next words, a simply whisper. "I shoot when I see the whites of the eyes."

Swallowing, Garfield tried to remain calm. He could hear the man trodding towards him. The man stood over him within seconds, looking him over from head to toe, like he was a captured marlin or a trophy buck. The feeling made Beast Boy's skin begin to crawl.

"So, you think you're pretty tough, huh, neighbour?" Beast Boy said nothing in reply, lying as still as possible. He felt his hands begin to shake. "Tough as nails, eh? I could respect that. If it were true, that is." The man moved to the end of the bed, grabbing a pair of pliers from a toolbox on the ground. "You probably don't know me. But my name is Frank. And you and I, we're going to get to know each other tonight. Real well. But the time we're done here, we're gonna be just like old friends."

Beast Boy again said nothing, trying hard not to shake uncontrollably.

The man spoke again. "I guess you have a real history out there with blondie. Lucky you. A little young for me, but... well, never mind that." He noted the look of terror on his captive's face. Dropping the plier's suddenly, Col. Booth stomped towards Beast Boy's head, leaning down so close he could smell his breath. It reeked of beer.

"Lemme just get down to business. I want to know everything. EVERYTHING! I wanna know where your friends are hiding, what they're doing right now, what they eat, how they breath, where they shit. EVERYTHING! If your leader has a limp, you will tell me. If that ghostly bitch that escaped likes to sit on the dryer, YOU WILL FUCKING TELL ME. And you wanna know why?" Beast Boy's eyes were as wide as plates. "I asked you a fucking question, dickhead! Do you wanna know why?" Beast Boy nodded slowly, the collar digging into his adam's apple. "I'm glad you asked." Without any warning, the Colonel unholstered his pistol, drew back the hammer and pressed it hard into Garfield's forehead.

"Because if you don't, I'll have to send you a love letter! Straight from my heart, fucker! You know what a love letter is?" Beast Boy shook his head violently, sweat pouring from his face as he began to hyperventilate. Booth pushed the barrel of the gun into Beast Boy's temple now, causing him to wince in pain. Ignoring his victim's discomfort, Col. Booth continued, his own face contorted into some vicious death mask. "It's a bullet from a fucking gun, fucker! You receive a love letter from me, and you're fucked forever! You understand, fuck? I'll send you straight to hell, fucker!" He put his gun slowly to the side of his own head, grunting as he did so and offering a twisted expression. He pulled the trigger of the gun suddenly, and with a loud, metallic CLACK revealed the gun to have been empty the entire time. Booth reholstered his weapon slowly, staring directly into the eyes of the terrified young man before him. Then, placing his hands around Beast Boy's jaw, he began to playfully slap his face, whispering menacingly as he did so. "In dreams... I walk with you. In dreams... I talk to you. In dreams, you're mine... all the time. Forever."

The Colonel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. He released his grip on the captive's throat and cracked his knuckles. He walked over to a nearby table very quietly, and picked up a silver canister. Bringing tubing from the ending of the canister to his mouth, Col. Booth breathed in deeply, once, twice, three times, then four. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes, and finally opened them after what had to have been a minute. With that, he looked Beast Boy right in the eyes. "In dreams, you're mine... all the time. Forever. Let's play, neighbour."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED... in Chapter 11, "To Tread On Kings."**

**A quick note on Frank Booth, I suppose. Booth is the antagonist of David Lynch's 1986 film _Blue Velvet_. I highly recommend checking it out if you like a good psychological thriller. It's really bizarre, and Booth as a villain just steals the show. ****His "love letter" speech was just so creepy I had to pay homage to it. He was**** just character I pictured to be the torture specialist who Beast Boy now has to face. It's not a crossover per se, no. Just a bit of fun.  
**

**On one last amusing note, this is what I wrote at the end of Chapter 9: "****Chapter 10 will likely be shorter than this one, and should be up soon." Whoops!****  
**


	11. To Tread On Kings

**So two years later and here I am again! I'm not dead and I'm not for sale, ahahaha. It's been a long, strange road, but here is the next chapter for Cyborg in a Strange Land!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans OR Frank Booth. Frank Booth created by David Lynch.**

**To Tread On Kings**

What happened? One moment he'd been sitting in the snow, waiting for Red X to give the word. And now... darkness. Nothing but inky blackness as far as he could-or in this case, couldn't-see. Sighing, Cyborg tried to move, but felt himself immobile. It wasn't as if his legs wouldn't bend. It was as if he didn't have a body at all.

Mere feet away from him, piercing slowly through the darkness, a light began to appear, two beams stretching from two right angles and veering sharply upwards until they reunited at the top. A perfect rectangle appeared before him, and slowly, the rectangle began to move, allowing the light to flood his vision, blinding him.

When he could finally see again, Cyborg found himself lying on a bed, still in a flesh-and-blood state, still clad in a black t-shirt and ratty old jeans. Try as he might, he still could not move. It was as if all the will in his body had been sapped from him, leaving him like a plant, lying still, simply soaking up his surroundings.

A small green cat wandered into the room, finally hopping upon the bed and perching itself steadily across his chest. Cyborg could not help but watch the creature approach him. Curiously, he seemed to have stopped blinking by this point. The cat seemed almost surreal, too. Huge blue eyes seemed to gaze through him, and a single fang protruded...

"Grass stain?" He didn't so much speak as the words... emanated from him. Like manifesting his thoughts. If he was thinking, then the cat-that-was-apparently-Beast-Boy was a telepath, for it nodded slowly, closing its own eyes thoughtfully.

"Hello. You must be rather confused."

Images of corpses, bullets, explosions, of tortured friends and former enemies rippled across Cyborg's mind. He thought of Flinders, lying on a table, bleeding profusely. He could not help but be sarcastic. "No, I think things're pretty clear, thanks. No confusion here." He sensed amusement from the creature, despite the fact that it did not register anything physically.

"I understand your... reaction. This must be a lot to take in."

"Yeah. Where the hell am I, anyway? What's going on? One minute I'm in some crazy guy's lab, and then I'm in some police-state Jump City, and now I'm sitting on some bed in what appears to be The Matrix!"

The cat brought its face close to Cyborg's before replying. "You're not where you're supposed to be, but you're exactly where you think you are."

"Excuse me? The hell does that even mean? Now I know I'm in the Matrix."

"You can deflect this with humour all you like."

Cyborg felt exasperated, struggling to think. "Where I think I am? I don't know where I am... And I don't even know exactly who you are. Maybe I've gone crazy..."

The cat seemed to almost shrug. "Well, that's always a possibility."

"Hey!"

"You said it. Not me."

Cyborg sighed. "True. I just wish I could make sense of this. It's all so much... so fast..."

"Bingo."

"What? Did I figure something out?"

"Well, yes, and no. You're definitely on the right path."

Cy coughed, trying to hide his annoyance. "You don't make this easy, do you?"

"I cannot. Technically, I'm not supposed to even be here. It's up to you to get yourself out." The cat stood slowly, and made its way towards the door. A moment of panic flooded through Cyborg as he watched the feline leave.

"Wait! Wait! Please... don't go... I want to go home, I do... But... I owe it to these people to help them first. If I do this... is that how I can go home?"

The cat glanced behind itself. "Like I said, I can't tell you what to do. You've got to figure it out. But you will. I know you will. So long."

Cyborg felt a heavy sadness fall upon him. He hadn't thought of home in forever, and to be brought out of the chaos even for a moment made him miss it even more. He missed his friends, as he had always known them. And, despite everything, he missed his old body. The powers of the flesh were one thing, but it was simply a substitute. He missed the body he had grown so accustomed to. The sadness left him slowly as he watched the cat nod politely and make its way outside once again.

"So long..." he whispered with a sigh.

"What did you just say?"

A light hail proved to be an effective cold shower, wrenching Cyborg painfully back to the snowdrifts outside of Jump City. He rubbed one of his eyes for a second as he saw both Starfire and Red X staring at him.

"Hmmm?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

"It sounded as if you had said, 'so long.'" Starfire surmised, giving him a curious but empathetic look.

"Oh... I dunno, maybe. I'm... I'm kinda tired. I'll admit it."

Red X sighed impatiently. "You've been acting strangely lately. Are you ready to do this? Because we've crossed the line, and there is no going back. It's now, or never. And if you aren't prepared, I will leave you here to whatever fate awaits you." His voice was stiff and angry, and he was clearly hiding some greater outburst just beneath the surface.

A chill shot up Cyborg's back, and it wasn't just because of the blizzard. "No, no, I'm cool, man. I'm good. I'm ready. I'm in for the long-haul."

Red X just stared at him. "Good. Because it's now or never. Let's go get those guns." Without waiting for the others, he leaped to his feet, hopping over the snowdrift and descending upon the camp.

Starfire grabbed her throat and paused. "He is... he is going towards the front gate..." She mumbled in clear surprise.

Cyborg tried to hold back his own fear, but it crept into his voice, too. "Well... he knows what he's doing, right?"

The Tamaranian nodded. "You are right. Let us go, too." She followed swiftly behind the caped figured, and, noting the "hushing" sound of boots in snow coming from behind her, knew Cyborg had followed her as well.

Within seconds the sentries were clearly visible, two calm soldiers watching the strange figures moving towards them through the static visibility of the snowfall. Within seconds their weapons were drawn, pointed clearly at the trio heading towards them.

Cyborg winced as they bellowed out (like clockwork) "HALT! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!"

Red X, with a silent determination hidden completely behind his mask, continued striding confidently forward.

"I SAID HALT! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES, OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO OPEN FIRE!"

_This is madness_ Thought Cyborg. _The fact they haven't shot us yet if a frigging miracle!_

"Weapons down, troops!" came a shrill voice, and the two soldiers stared behind them.

By now, Red X, Starfire and Cyborg were standing directly in front of the duo, mere steps away from entering the camp. A tall woman stepped into view, staring down both of the lowly privates. Without saying a word, the two men lowered their weapons. The woman nodded briskly before turning to Red X. A smile that reminded Cyborg of a fox curled across her lips.

"X. How are you?"

"Fine, Captain Bordeaux. How about you?"

"Great, just great. Come on in, won't you? I have some prizes for you."

"Sounds good to me."

Cpt. Bordeaux stared down the privates once more. "Go get a truck from the depot and bring it to the ammunition shed." When the men simply stared at her in surprise, her voice thundered like a gunshot. "NOW!" Without hesitating, the men ran off. She shook her head and turned back to Red X. "Good help is just... so hard to find sometimes."

Red X nodded. "Well, you've got to make do with what you have."

"Amen. Follow me, I've got some friends I'd like you to meet."

Cy exchanged a curious glance with Starfire, who only seemed to be as puzzled as he was. Accepting their fate, they followed the Captain and their leader into a nearby barracks.

"I tell you, I got a feeling I seen them before."

The two soldiers had finally made their way to the depot, and were preparing to take the nearest truck. The taller of the two men, whose name-tag read BALLARD in huge black block letters, grabbed the keys before replying to his comrade's comment.

"So you want us to tell the Lieutenant because you got a feeling? Man, if that backfired, we'd be cleaning shit out of toilets for a week. And if it turns out they're the Lieutenant's friends, we'd be doing that for a month. The way I see it, we just do what the Captain says, and let it go at that. Besides, what would the Lieutenant do? Tell the Major? The Major's off base somewhere. Or maybe the Colonel?" Both of them shook their heads quickly at that suggestion. Hopping into the cab of the truck, Ballard started the vehicle with a loud roar. He rolled down the window. "Now get your ass in here. If we're late, the Captain will have us unclogging shitty toilets anyway."

The shorter man, whose own name-tag read BANKS in similar huge black block letters, sighed and tried not to look defeated. He made his way slowly around the front of the truck. When he wasn't quite fast enough, Ballard let his foot off the break just enough that the truck lept forward, scaring the wits out of Banks. Banks cursed under his breath and tried not to look scared, knowing full well Ballard was laughing his ass off inside the truck. Hopping into the cabin with his partner, the duo made their way out of the depot.

Beast Boy's swollen eye slowly slipped open. It felt sticky with blood, and with a low groan escaping from his puffed lips, he tried to regain his bearings.

_Fuck_. He thought to himself sadly. _It wasn't a nightmare_.

A dark figure towered over him, out of focus in the low lighting of the tent and hampered further by his swollen eyes. Despite the lack of clarity, it was painfully obvious to the wounded green man who it was. It was his interrogator. The man who was torturing him.

"You're awake again." Remarked Col. Booth. "Good. Can't get any fuckin' info out of an unconscious man, now can I?" He pulled a metal chair over next to Beast Boy and sat down. "Now, I'm gonna ask you some more questions, and you're gonna give me some answers, and then you can stop feeling like fuckin' fried shit, okay?"

Beast Boy spat blood onto the Colonel's impeccable green uniform.

Col. Booth grit his teeth and slapped the green man as hard as he could across the face. "You fuckin' savage! You just up and ruin a man's suit like that? The fuck is the matter with you?" He slapped him again, harder. "I'll fuckin' teach you..." He began punching him in the face and chest repeatedly, stopping only when the radio signaled for him. Sighing, he made his way across the tent to the radio and picked it up.

"What? What the fuck is it? You know I'm busy." Beast Boy could not make out the words on the other end. "Eh? He's dead? What? When?" More mumbling. "Fuck me... that's big news. Boss ain't gonna like that one bit. You sure he's dead?" Beast Boy spat more blood on the floor, hoping to hit the Colonel's boots this time, but he missed by a long shot. "Yeah, tell the cops to go home, nothin' more they can do. I'll tell the big guy. Over." He slid the radio back into the slot and turned back to Beast Boy.

"You and I are gonna continue playing. I gotta make a quick phone call." He slammed another fist into Beast Boy's mouth, knocking a tooth loose. "Don't you EVER fucking spit on me again, you fucking savage." With that, he left the tent, the open flap briefly sending a torrent of snow into the room.

The truck backed to a stop right in front of the trio and Cpt. Bordeaux. Ballard hopped out of the driver's seat and made his way to the back, opening the hatch and revealing crates full to the brim with automatic weapons and ammunition. Cyborg let out a low whistle. Red X shot him a weird look.

"Thanks for the assistance, Captain."

"Not a problem." The statuesque woman turned to the large group of confused soldiers behind her. "Gentlemen, let me spell it out for you. Tonight is the beginning of the end. We can make a throne of bayonets, but we can't sit on it for very long. Revolution is in the air... now, we can either be a part of the losing side, bringing down the sledgehammer on every little bit of dissent... or we can be part of the winning side, bringing down this rotten old house like a bulldozer. We will build something new from the ashes. Whatever comes, I do not know. But we can either die for a hollow cause that represents the past or we can fight for a future that could mean something more."

The men looked at each other, faces trying not to betray emotions. Nobody had any idea this was going to happen.

"If you're not on board, fine. But just throw down your weapons and walk away. Because I sure as hell don't want to die, and I will kill you if you don't walk away."

Cyborg looked at Red X and Starfire. "Is she honestly saying 'Join us or die'?" he whispered.

X coughed, clearly unhappy. "She's giving them a choice. They can be smart or stupid. It's up to them."

"Is it really that-"

Red X gestured for Cyborg to be quiet, Cpt. Bordeaux looking slightly annoyed at the distraction. "Everybody needs allies, Victor. We can't do this alone."

The Captain rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm not trying to sound heartless. It's just how it is. Like it or not, we're staring at an insurrection. Now you can either fight us, join us, or walk away. It's entirely up to you."

There was a fearful murmur among the soldiers for several seconds. Finally a stout corporal stepped forward. "You can count on me, ma'am!" He declared. The dam seemed to break, and more and more of them began to pledge their support.

A large contingent still stood in silence, however. Before anybody else could speak, a jeep screeched up in front of the truck. A balding, pudgy Lieutenant with a mustache hopped out of the jeep, his armed guards following suit.

"Banks, you fucking bastard..." grunted Ballard. Banks hopped out of the side of the truck and took his place beside the Lieutenant.

"Captain... pretty ugly night to commit treason, isn't it?" Asked the Lieutenant, a quiet anger burning in his voice. He gestured to the blowing snow.

"Cute. Walk away, Lieutenant. I'll give you the same ultimatum I gave the other men. Fight us, join us, or walk away. It's up to you."

The Lieutenant-who's name Cyborg noted was CONNOLLY- -was unamused. Clearly rank wasn't going to matter anymore. "Captain, I just can't let you do that. You're getting these men to die for a fairy tale. It's just barbaric. Men, arrested the Captain." His guards began to advance on her. Just then, the stout corporal stood in their way.

"You'll have to get through me first."

"Okay." And with that, the Lieutenant drew his sidearm and shot the corporal in the head.

Before he knew it, all hell had erupted around Cyborg. Red X had launched two sharp boomerangs into Lt. Connolly's guards, but the remaining soldiers who had been sitting on the fence seemed to have gained some backbone by the Lieutenant's presence.

"If it wasn't a civil war before, it is now..." thought Cyborg as Starfire pulled him behind a metal crate for cover, bullets thudding into the snow all around them.

Even in his delirious state, Beast Boy could tell that the gunfire wasn't typical. It wasn't the typical quick execution or firing on trespasser. It was within the camp, and it was sustained. _What the hell is going on out there?_

His questions were answered when Col. Booth ran back into the tent, the anger on his face terrifying to behold. _It's like his whole body is a costume made of hate_.

"Those fucking traitors! Those fucking traitors! I can't believe it! Why the hell is this shithole going to hell? I thought we had a pretty good thing goin' on." He was talking to himself, his anger trying to mask a fear that slowly crept into his voice. He looked suddenly at Beast Boy. "You and me, we're going for a ride fucker! It ain't safe here anymore. Come on!" He grabbed Beast Boy's chair and dragged him out of the tent into the elements. A jeep with a driver was waiting for them, and the Colonel roughly tossed him into the backseat, pinching his right leg between the seat and his chair. He cried out in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry ya fucking baby! Next time we'll get the stretch hummer and some champagne for ya." The Colonel laughed as he hopped into the back seat next to him, gesturing for his driver to get moving. They roared off down a back road, the glints of muzzle flashes from automatic weapons sparkling mere meters away from the jeep.

"Hold on... oh my..." mumbled Starfire. Cyborg stared at her, and when she realized he was watching she shook her head. "I am sorry, but I swear I just saw... Garfield..."

Cyborg looked in the same direction and merely saw a jeep roaring away, likely some cowardly officer fleeing the inevitable. "I don't-"

Before he could even finish Starfire was gone, flying through the sky after the vehicle. "Wait! What about me?" Cyborg felt totally lost, and the first time realized he had no idea what it was he was doing anymore. _Revolution seemed like a good idea at the time..._ he thought to himself. Suddenly he was aware of a figure standing behind him. He turned around to see a soldier with his back to him, holding a shotgun. As if becoming away of Cyborg, the soldier turned to face him.

"Ummm... friend or foe?" mumbled Cyborg. The soldier was about to cry out in anger when a boomerang slammed into the side of his head, dropping him violently to the ground. Cyborg could only stare when Red X grabbed him by the shoulder and forced a pistol into his hand.

"Get busy living or get busy dying." he whispered into his ear. It felt like an order.

"We got company, Colonel!" screamed the private driving the jeep. The engine whined louder and louder as the vehicle sped up. Colonel Booth looked out the rear.

"I don't fuckin' believe it." he swore, slapping Garfield's thigh. Logan slowly turned his head to see what was going on, and couldn't resist smiling (despite the intense pain it caused him) when he saw what the big deal was.

Starfire was soaring through the sky like a green comet, emerald energy pulsing from her eyes and wrists. She was hell-bent to get Beast Boy back.

Colonel Booth countered his grin with a far more vile one. "The fuck you smiling at, shithead? This is just a minor setback." He reached behind the seat and pulled out a large case, opening it and pulling out a bizarre device. It appeared to be a large gun with a gigantic barrel. It wasn't terribly long, but it was bulky, with a large pump-action grip at the bottom of the barrel. If he had to guess, he would have said it was an enormous shotgun.

"You know, I like the unit I'm with, I really do. But the Navy SEALs, those men are warriors." Sliding the pump back, the Colonel began feeding large rounds into an opening on the side of the gun. "This is an M79, a grenade launcher. Usually it's smaller, and only holds one round per shot. This baby was developed by the SEALs in Vietnam. It holds four rounds, and can be reloaded much, much faster." With an unnerving SHCLACK the pump was brought down and back up again, locking the rounds into place and readying the weapon for firing.

"C'mon, bitch, let's dance..." mumbled the Colonel, aiming the weapon out the rear window of the jeep and towards the sky. With a loud, resonating BANG the grenade exited the gun and arced into the sky, exploding several feet away from the quickly approaching Starfire, who changed her direction but continued her descent.

Sliding the pump and loading another round into the chamber, the Colonel aimed and fired again. Another explosion, but once again he missed the alien, who kept coming, more determined. Garfield could barely make out her face, but she wore a mask of anger.

Sliding the pump yet again, the Colonel aimed, more sloppily this time. His unease was apparent. The explosion wasn't even close to Starfire this time. Garfield could feel hope welling up inside his body once again. He'd forgotten just what it felt like.

With a final SH-CLACK, the Colonel paused, taking great care to aim this time. Garfield could Starfire more clearly than ever. He felt that, had he had the strength, he could have put a hand out and touched her. The Colonel fired one more grenade...

... and it connected directly in the middle of the Tamaranian's chest, a sickening explosion flashing in front of her. Her momentum shattered, Star plummeted to the ground, smashing hard into the snow and trees, knocking down some of the weaker saplings. A huge rush of dirt and snow flew into the air. With a daunting sense of finality, Starfire lay still.

"FUCK YEAH!" screamed Colonel Booth. He slapped Beast Boy's knee hard. "See that? See? The fucking SEALs knew what they were doing. This sonofabitch will put anything down. Even orange skinned freaks like her!"

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he had seen. There was no way... was she... how... the feeling of hope was long gone now, a distant memory of a mere few seconds ago.

The chaos only lasted a matter of minutes, not even reaching the half-hour mark. In a surprisingly short period of time to Cyborg, the gunfire had stopped just as quickly as it had started. He hadn't even bothered to use his pistol, simply dodging behind cover, firing it off to the side when people advanced on him, forcing them to find cover and giving him an opportunity to escape.

_I'm not a coward... I just don't know what I'm doing here anymore..._ he thought to himself, a sick feeling brewing down in his gut. Realizing it was all clear, he broke cover and began trying to find Red X, tossing his pistol into a nearby snowbank. All around him was anarchy... men readying weapons, loading trucks... bodies laying in the snow, crimson stains shocking against the pure white. _Run, fight or die..._ was all Cyborg could think as he made his way across the pavement.

The masked figure and Captain Bordeaux were both standing over a writhing figure in between two of the military's trucks. Bordeaux knelt beside him. Cyborg thought she was applying some kind of first aid, but the closer he got the more he realized she was working on some kind of box next to the man.

When he finally reached Red X he realized the wounded figure was Lt. Connolly. He looked to be in agony, bullet wounds dotting his arms and legs, a large red blotch in his lower left side looking particularly gruesome.

"What the-" he mumbled before X shot him a look.

"Shame it couldn't have worked out, Lt. Connolly," grunted Bordeaux as she finished what she was doing. Cyborg could clearly see she had just finished arming a bomb. The Lieutenant was in no position to respond. He groaned very loudly and rolled towards the device. Red X then leaned down, grabbing the pudgy man's hands. He pulled out some zip-cuffs and proceeded to bind the man to a large metal pipe not far from the bomb.

"Nothing personal, Lieutenant... Still can't trust you, of course." whispered Red X. Cyborg gaped in shock. He tried to say something but no words came out. He felt utterly lost.

X walked around Cyborg as thought he were just a statue and proceeded to leap onto the back of the one of the trucks, emitting a loud whistle and getting the remaining soldier's attention.

"O gentlemen! the time of life is short;  
To spend that shortness basely were too long,  
If life did ride upon a dial s point,  
Still ending at the arrival of an hour.  
And if we live, we live to tread on kings;  
If die, brave death, when princes die with us!  
Now, for our consciences, the arms are fair,  
When the intent of bearing them is just."

The soldiers just stared at him.

Red X chuckled. "A bit of Shakespeare, gentlemen and women. It rang true hundreds of years ago, and it rings true now. We are going to topple a tyrant tonight. You will be there to bear witness to a new era, an era of freedom, and prosperity. There can be no gains without pains. So we must endure whatever happens tonight knowing that it will help foster a brighter tomorrow." He gave Cyborg a look with those last words. "Now let's move out! We don't have much longer before the bombs explode, and besides..." He pumped a fist into the air with his next words. "We have a dictatorship to defeat!"

Cyborg ran and hopped into the back of Red X's truck. The engine rumbled to life and made its way away from the base and towards Jump City. He made his way across the back of the truck and found the masked figure talking to Cpt. Bordeaux.

"So how long has it been since you've been waiting to bust out that Shakespeare line, you nerd... I can't believe you did that." she mumbled to him, a hint of a grin on her face.

"A little class never hurt anybody, Captain."

"What about Starfire?" Cyborg asked point blank, interrupting them. "She thought she saw Beast Boy, flew after him. How will she-"

"Kori knows the plan. Don't worry, Victor. She's a big girl. She can certainly take care of herself."

Cyborg grunted. "We're not done, man. We've got a lot to talk about before we reach the city."

Red X shrugged. "Can it wait until after the bombs go off? Otherwise-"

His words were blocked by a deafening explosion.

A twin-propeller plane was ready and waiting for the jeep as the vehicle skidded to a stop next to it. The runway looked like an absolute mess of snow and ice, but none of that seemed to matter to Col. Booth as he roughly hauled Garfield out of the back of his jeep.

"Sir, the pilot is saying-" began his driver, running up to him after greeting the blue uniformed figure next to the plane.

"Saying he wants me to fuckin' shoot him in the head if he's saying he's not gonna fuckin' take off, if that's what you're gonna fucking tell me."

The driver blanched and ran back to the pilot, who Garfield noticed looked very disturbed as the driver relayed the information. He nodded, though, and it became apparent he would do as he was told.

"He... he can't fly if he's dead..." coughed Beast Boy, grinning defiantly at the Colonel.

"Don't look at me, you fucker." grunted the exasperated Colonel. "Or so help me I'll just-"

His words were blocked by a massive eruption about a kilometer down the back road they came from.

"Fuck! What the fuck was that? The blew up the fucking base? What the fuck? What?" The Colonel was utterly panicked now. He slapped Beast Boy hard as the green figure laughed at his confusion. Beast Boy just laughed harder, his laughter turning into a sick coughing fit. The Colonel and his driver yanked their hostage up the steps of the airplane, chaining him into place next to the door of the vehicle. After a very rough takeoff, they were in the air. Beast Boy could tell they were heading out over the ocean.

"If this thing is going belly up, I'm not going on trial for no fucking war crimes, man." Began the Colonel. "I was gonna try and get more info from ya, maybe fly ya to a safe spot, but it's pretty fucking clear there ain't no more safe spots after that explosion." Beast Boy just looked at him, saying nothing. The Colonel seemed more somber than before, but more insane than ever. "I'm gonna give ya the same treatment I gave all my prisoners. I'm gonna make ya disappear. No paper trail, no grave, no nothing. You and this fuckin' chair are goin' skydiving, fucker! No parachutes!"

When the din of the explosion subsided, Red X turned once again to Cyborg.

"You were saying?"

"How could that explosion be so big?"

"We set it by a gas main, of course. Not to mention the ammo dumps, the fuel... You get the idea. But that wasn't what you wanted to talk to me about, was it?"

"You just left a wounded guy to die in that explosion... you've done some heinous things, man. Killing that weird stretching lady... the sacrifices in the prison..."

"Yeah, you're right... I forgot we're building a house of cards here. Oh, wait, sorry, no we're not... we're overthrowing a fucking government that's armed to the teeth!"

"Dick..."

"That's Red X, Victor! And you've got to get it through your head! This is a war! And in war, there will be casualties. Yes, I killed that woman. Because she was going to kill **US**. Yes, I killed that Lieutenant... but really, I put him out of his misery. And if I hadn't killed him, again, he would have killed us. Or stopped us in some way. Don't you get it? It's not a ballet here, Victor. It's a war. And it's them or us."

"So how soon before we become them, hmmm? 'Join us or die, expect no mercy.' Just beautiful, man. Something I sure want to fight for. Something you can be sure they're thinking, and I'm sure those are the same things they tell themselves to justify killing us."

"I really can't believe I'm hearing this. Look, I didn't want it to get this way. But we have to defend ourselves, and we have to press on. It is now or never. We can win this thing, and we can do it tonight. But we can't let up for one second. Things are getting crazy, fine. I'm sorry you're not comfortable with that. But we can't stop... or they're just gonna slaughter us, and we'll have given them the perfect reason to do so."

Cyborg bit his lip and leaned back in his seat. He said nothing for a very long time. "Look, I'll help you stop Citizen X, Brother Blood. I'll fight them, I'll fight their minions. But I just can't tolerate a bloodbath. All those guys back there, they're just pawns in this game. I'll help you, man, fine. But I'm not kill those pawns."

Red X shrugged. "Well, if it comes down to you and a pawn with a gun pointed to your head and an order entrenched in his brain, you just think about what you said."

Cyborg looked at the floor and nodded. He didn't say anything for the rest of the trip back to Jump City.

The droning of the airplane was a buzzsaw slashing away at the very corners of Garfield's mind. He stared with no emotion whatsoever at the demented caricature of a human being before him. The vile Colonel, the sadistic psychopath who could bring himself to commit such brutality on another human being. Frank Booth was simply not human, Garfield thought lazily, the pain having turned into an all consuming ache, an dullness that left him a limp husk, a shell that looked like Garfield Logan but could not bring itself to reaction to anything anymore.

Booth was staring out the open door of the plane, trying to hold his balance. Garfield realized that if he had even the slightest ounce of strength, he could end this all. Just one little push, and that would be it. Booth would plummet thousands of miles into the murky ocean below in sub-zero weather. The very thought brought a flicker of a smile to Beast Boy's face.

"Fucking bitch," groaned Col. Booth. He turned and began yelling abuse at the pilot. The pilot screamed back something about an inability to go faster. Booth cursed again.

Colonel Booth walked over to Beast Boy and began yelling in his face. "Looks like yer friend didn't get the hint, neighbour. I dunno how she survived, but she ain't gonna live for much longer." He reached above Garfield and opened a compartment, taking out a case that contained an MP5 submachine gun and several clips. He readied the weapon and walked back to the open door.

"I gotta kill that whore myself. Fuck." He grabbed his MP5 and began firing wildly out the side. He screamed wordlessly, reloading the weapon and spraying bullets again. Beast Boy could see sparks on the wing from where the Colonel was recklessly firing. The pilot and his driver both yelled something but the Colonel gave another guttural scream.

He stumbled over to Beast Boy again, reaching above to the same compartment and pulling out another strange canister. He brought the mask to his mouth again and took several deep inhales, his eyes crossing and his facial features tightening.

"Daddy wants to fuuuuuck..." he groaned, biting his lip and tossing his gun across the room. Beast Boy looked over to the Colonel's driver, who looked to be absolutely terrified. He looked back up to Colonel Booth and saw the man looking at his with undisguised hatred.

The rage on Booth's face was incredible. "You fucking piece of shit! You weren't even worth torturing!" He grabbed the back of the chair, swung him roughly to the side of the plane, and with that he tossed him out the open door.

Beast Boy felt nothing but the blistering cold wind as he plummeted towards the ocean. He heard nothing but the screeching wind, a cacophony that he simply accepted in his wounded state. He was seconds away from passing out when he felt his momentum suddenly shift. It was as if an angel had grabbed him in its arms.

_No, that's way too corny... But there's no way she..._ he thought, looking up out of his one good eye into the face of his savior. Her eyes were glowing green, and after rearranging him so that he was caught between her left arm and the crook of her shoulder and elbow, she suddenly flipped onto her back and launched a flurry of emerald orbs from her right hand towards the plane. The wing beside the door of the airplane suddenly burst into flame and exploded, and they watched the vehicle begin its descent, knowing full well there was nothing between the soldiers and the ocean that could save them.

A good twenty minutes later Starfire had Beast Boy safely parked next to a heating lamp, a blanket wrapped around his body. The fires in the distance told him they were not far from the National Guard base where this all started. His Power Dampening Collar lay on the floor by his feet.

"Are you alright, Garfield? I mean, um... that is a stupid question, is it not?"

Beast Boy sat in total silence, simply watching the flames of the burning base.

"I know... I know this is not easy for you. We shall find you a safe place... somewhere before we move on. I do not want to put you through any more agony."

Without warning, Beast Boy shifted into a large rhino, forcing Starfire to take several steps back. He began stamping his feet, grunting out painful noises as he smashed his former collar into the ground. It was nothing but metal and plastic splinters when he was finished. With a loud, agonized groan, she shifted back into human form.

"No, this isn't easy. But this isn't over. I know I look like shit run through a blender... but this ends tonight. I'll do whatever I can."

"You are clearly not in the right state to be on the front line, Garfield."

He laughed bitterly. "Like I said, whatever I can. I'm gonna make them pay for this. Whoever sent me to that monster is gonna wish they'd killed me." They sat in silence for close to five minutes. "You wanna know the funny thing though, Star?"

"What is that?"

"I haven't had the slightest urge to smoke a cigarette since I got sent here. I've got bigger things on my mind. I dunno if that is great or what. And Star?"

"Yes?"

"I never said it before... but thank you. I owe you everything right now. Everything."

She allowed herself a tiny smile, and hugged him. He was surprised. "It was nothing, my friend. We are not out of the woods yet."

**... to be continued in Chapter 12! The end is nigh!**


	12. The End Is Nigh

**So two updates in such a short period of time, after so long... It's kind of surreal! But the end is in sight! Hope you enjoy Chapter 12!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 12: The End Is Nigh**  
**

"Plan of attack, Cpt. Bordeaux?"

"Pretty simple, X. Fully expect barricades here, here, and here..." her fingers dotted across a map laid out before them in the truck, the bouncing light of the flashlight making Cyborg sick to look at it.

"How can you be so sure?"

She smiled that predatory smile again. "Easy, that's exactly what I would do. These are the main choke points for getting into the city. And of course, you know they're gonna have support out the ass right here." She gestured to a square in the middle of the city. "Perez Square. The thin line between order and chaos in this town."

"Can we expect artillery, air support, armour from them?"

"Hard to say... we destroyed a lot of it back there... I'd been doing a little sabotage all evening in preparation, too... but of course they've got other ways to get it. If so, we'd better hope your metas are ready for a fight. Cuz any of that and my men are just gonna be cut to ribbons. And I'm not gonna die just for an idea. I want results. And if I walk, you can bet they're not gonna be far behind."

X nodded. "You mean your support isn't guaranteed?" His tone implied that he was smiling himself, that skull mask hiding his true emotions.

She laughed. "'fraid not, slugger. I only back the winning side, you knew that when you first met me."

"CAPTAIN!" the call came from one of the two soldiers in the front cab of the truck. "You might wanna see this." Both Bordeaux and Red X peaked through an opening into the front. What had once been a barricade was smoke and rubble, with dozens of odd looking individuals milling about in front. A small dark girl clad entirely in black was standing directly in their path as the trucks slowed to a stop.

Red X looked at the Captain. "I'd say my metas were ready for a fight."

xxx

"They folded like wet cardboard." explained Raven, walking with Cyborg, Cpt. Bordeaux, Red X, with Jinx following just behind them. "We were waiting on you guys. I think their morale is pretty badly broken, but I'm not going to make any guarantees."

"Did you kill Tara?"

Cyborg finally spoke. "Terra? Wait, Terra is here?"

Red X sighed. "Tara is their ultimate weapon. She's a meta traitor who does Black Ops for them whenever it's convenient. She's a killing machine is what she is."

Raven couldn't meet Cy's eyes. "She and Garfield used to be... ummm..."

"Very close." he finished for her. She met his gaze and nodded.

She turned back to X. "But to answer your question, no. We haven't seen her since we left the prison. It makes me anxious, I won't lie. I want her out of the picture. She's a Wild Card, and I don't like that one bit." She paused and looked around. "Wait, where are Kori and Garfield?"

"Garfield was captured, and Kori went to rescue him. We haven't heard from them since we left the National Guard camp."

Raven looked visibly upset. "And you... you didn't try to find them?"

Red X shook his head. "They can take care of themselves, Raven. We need to be looking at the big picture here. I can guarantee that they are fine, and that they will aid us when it is convenient."

"You can't guarantee that, and you know it. You just left them out to dry?"

"Raven! We are wasting enough time as it is! The more we stand around talking, the more time we give them to fortify the Council's headquarters by Perez Square. The more time we give them to call in reinforcements. The less time we have to finish this. Look, I'm sorry if it all sounds uncaring to you, but it's not. A good general expects sacrifices, ok? You can't just stop because of some friends. Because then you've sacrificed them for nothing."

Cyborg and Raven exchanged a shocked glance. "So you went from guaranteeing their safety to saying they're probably dead?" shot Cyborg. Cpt. Bordeaux looked exceptionally bored by all of this. Jinx had moved closer to Raven, like a child near her mother.

X grunted. "No, I'm not saying that... look, do you think this is easy to me? Eyes on the prize, people. Star can take care of herself, Beast Boy can take care of himself. Everybody in the trucks. We've got to take this city before it's too late. We're hours away from daylight, and then a blackout will be useless to us."

Red X walked away without saying another word, not looking behind him. Cpt. Bordeaux made a signal to her men, who had been standing around conversing with the metas. The casualness of the situation made Cyborg smile despite himself. "Well well well, it looks like we're all human after all..."

xxx

John Turbit was freaking out, to put it simply.

"Eric! Where is dad's gun! I need it Eric! Oh god, oh god oh god oh god..."

His silent butler placed a revolver on the table in front of him. "Where it has always been, Sir. In the safe next to your liquor cabinet."

Turbit was sweating profusely. He had returned home thinking of sleeping, but the events of the night had brought him to absolute panic. "Th-thank you, Eric. Oh god... I won't let them take me alive... I know what those rebel groups do to people like me... France... Russia... Up against the wall, motherfucker!" He emitted a crazed laugh at that. Eric watched him with a morbid curiosity, but his face did not betray any emotions.

The door to his study slid open and in walked Brother Blood. Turbit grabbed his pistol instinctively and pointed it at the pontiff. He sighed and sounded like a deflating balloon, lowering the pistol.

"Blood! You scared the shit out of me."

"I certainly hope not."

"Ha ha. What are you doing here? I thought you said-"

"Change of plans, Mr. Turbit. It seems things are a bit more dire than we thought. So desperate times call for desperate measures. Citizen X is dissolving the council and placing all the power in his own hands. As of now, all of your assets are under the city's control. That includes that private security firm you thought we didn't know about."

Turbit turned very pale. "You... you can't do this! You can't do this! My father... you can't do this!" He pointed the gun at the robed man. "I'll fucking kill you, you goddamn psychopath! You've brainwashed Citizen X! You can't do this!"

"Not terribly original, are you John? I was hoping this would go easier than the others, but evidently not." His eyes began to glow red.

John began grunting, animalistic noises that reminded Eric of a pig. His own eyes took on a red hue, and slowly the pistol in his hand began to move to the side of his head. He could only stare, eyes as wide as possible and looking as far to the side as he could, as his own hand cocked the hammer. "You can't do-" Within a second it was over.

"Frightfully messy, Sir." offered Eric, reaching into his jacket pocket and drawing a silenced pistol of his own.

Brother Blood did not reply, only staring at the fat man's corpse. Finally, he spoke. "Come along, Eric." The silent man trailed behind Brother Blood, weapon drawn, as they made their out of the mansion and into the chaotic night.

xxx

Casualties had been lower than expected as the mob made its way into the heart of the city. A surprising number of police and soldiers simply surrendered outright, dropping their weapons, raising their hands in peace and disappearing into the alleyways to live another day. The rebellion had not yet reached Perez Square, so nobody was counting anything over just yet.

As dawn broke, Red X and his inner circle sat inside a cafe with the windows blown out. They could have no coffee, of course, with no power, but they sat and scoured over their map yet again to prepare for their final strike.

"It's gone very well, no question. But it's not over yet. Blood is still alive, Citizen X is still alive... Tara is still alive, as far as we know. And of course there are still plenty of loyal soldiers to face. We've done very well, but we can't start planning the victory parade down Wolfman Street just yet." X sounded happier than he had in a very, very long time... longer than Cyborg had certainly known him. But there was a sadness that seemed to hang on his every word. Cyborg couldn't quite place it, but he had a feeling why it was there.

"Still no word from... Star and Beast Boy?" he offered. Red X looked down again and sighed. He didn't say anything, but it was clearly a 'no'.

"Victor, Cyborg, whatever... I guess you're wondering why the hell you're still here. I know I am."

Cyborg was taken aback by this surprise attack. "Excuse me?"

"I'm... never mind, I'm sorry. It's just... you won't fight, you won't help us plan... what are you doing?"

"I will fight. I just know who it is I must fight. I know why I'm here now. I'm going to destroy Brother Blood. I'm going to bring down Citizen X."

Raven stepped in. "No offense, but you don't have any powers here. I'm not trying to be cruel, but killing Brother Blood is going to take all of our strength. You're a strong human, but... you're, um..."

Cyborg grimaced. "Just a human, eh?" He couldn't believe it. He'd been so used to being a superhuman his entire life that it never occurred to him just how limiting it could be to be human.

"That's not what I meant. Believe me, this idiotic 'us vs. them' rhetoric is driving me crazy, too. I'm just saying you can't assume you're going to be the one to destroy one of the most powerful men in the city."

Red X nodded. "You can help us, sure. But don't do anything stupid. In a way, you've done everything for us, Victor. You've gotten this boulder rolling. And no matter how hard they try, they can't stop us now. But they'll keep trying. I'm pleased to see you take some initiative, but I think you're being naive, personally."

Cyborg nodded, and said nothing for a moment. "Well, I think I'm going to surprise you all."

Everybody exchanged odd glances. "How can you be so sure?" offered Jinx.

"I... I don't know. But trust me. I've got a feeling in my gut. And it's never wrong."

xxx

"Great, power's still out. Now I'll never know who won the hockey game." mumbled Frost. He was sitting in the twilight of the morning at his desk at the police station, his Captain sitting mere feet away, staring out the window at the rising sun.

"Mammoths probably lost anyway. They suck." replied Apone, his heart clearly not in his words.

"You OK, cap'n?"

"No, I'm not Frost. I'm sick of all this bullshit. What are we doing? What is the point?"

"I... I don't think I follow you, Captain."

Apone sighed and stood up, groaning. They had been on the road in the middle of a blizzard for most of the night, and it had clearly taken its toll. "Go home, Frost. See your family. Don't die simply for a paycheque. Be with the ones you love."

"Captain... I, uh... I don't gotta family..."

The Captain laughed at that. It wasn't mean spirited, but it was certainly unexpected. "Why don't you come see mine? We'll have a decent breakfast... uhhh..." he remembered the power blackout. "Well, you'll be among friends anyway."

Frost sat in silence before standing up. "Let's go, cap."

The radio suddenly burst to life, a loud, panicked noise on the other end. "ALL UNITS, PLEASE BE ADVISED... COUNCIL ORDERS ALL AVAILABLE UNITS TO PEREZ SQUARE... REPEAT, ALL-" The Captain twisted a knob and the radio fell silent.

"Ummm... shouldn't we..."

"Nope."

"But... but we should at least help those guys out..."

The Captain pulled on his jacket and made his way out the door. "If they don't get it now, they never will. Come on if you're coming, Frost."

Frost sniffed, grabbed his jacket, and followed his captain out the door into the brand new day.

xxx

The fighting in front of Perez Square had been exceptionally difficult. Heavy casualties had been expected, and had occurred. The men's morale was high, though, and eventually they broke through. By this point it seemed like mercenaries were doing most of the fighting for the Council, men in suits with much nicer weapons than both the police and National Guard. They fought like rabid wolves, but they died just like any other person.

When it seemed like the beginning of the end, however, something new had developed. It felt like an earthquake at first, but a sick feeling grew in the stomachs of those that new the truth.

"Fuck... Tara..." grunted Raven, looking at Jinx. The pink-haired teen replied with an expression of anxiousness, but not fear.

"Everybody, defensive positions!" yelled Red X. The soldiers began to run for cover when an explosion tore the flag pole in front of the Council Building from the ground, sending it flying several blocks away. Rising up on a mound of dirt was the same blonde in the brown suit Raven had known well. She stood in silence, a grim smile on her face. The soldiers attempted potshots, but rising shields of rock and concrete prevented their bullets from touching her.

"Give it up, Tara!" yelled Red X. "Your council's strength is depleted! It's over! You've lost! Just give yourself up!"

The blonde began to laugh maniacally. "What? And leave all this? No way!" she yelled, launched a wave of stone tentacles from the ground behind many of the surprised soldiers, impaling many of them as the rest broke ranks and began to retreat away from the square. Some stood their ground and fired, but the blonde had encased herself in a stone shell. More tentacles ripped them apart. Within a matter of seconds the group's Ragged Army had been broken severely.

Cpt. Bordeaux sighed. "Well, they tried..." was all she could say, reaching over her shoulder and pulling out a shotgun. She began to march towards Tara calmly, blasting her tendrils to bits with blasts from her shotgun. Tara looked incredibly amused.

"Sasha! What the fuck are you doing?" yelled Red X, Raven having produced a shield to protect the remaining members of the army. Cpt. Bordeaux ignored him, moving forward with great determination until she was up close to her enemy.

"You'll die like the rest, you stupid bitch." she chuckled. A stone sheath shot from the ground and wrapped itself around Bordeaux's right arm, encasing both her shotgun as well. With a disgusting tearing sound, the sheath pulled off quickly, annihilating the shotgun and pulling the skin off of the Captain's arm. Tara laughed, but the Captain was eerily quiet. It became apparent why.

"Didn't expect this, did you?" said the Captain, lifting a cybernetic arm up, the skin torn off but the robotics in great shape. She suddenly backhanded Tara across the face, shattering her nose and spraying blood everywhere. The normally composed psychopath screamed in surprise and agony.

Her eyes shot pure rage at her enemy. "You think that meant fuck all, don't you? DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she bellowed suddenly, shooting rock tentacles in her direction from multiple angles. Cpt. Bordeaux managed to dodge and deflect most of them until one of them finally penetrated her lower right side, popping out just below her left armpit. Cpt. Bordeaux's breath caught in her throat at the feeling before everything went numb. The tentacle stood rigid, keeping the Captain in place like a statue.

The Ragged Army was completely silent now. Tara looked at them, blood dripping from her chin. "You fuckers will all die like her. I'm not doing this because I agree with anything anymore. I'm doing this because I feel nothing but hate. And you're all going to feel it too." She began to move towards the crowd menacingly.

Suddenly, emerald bolts began to rain down from the sky, exploding all around Tara. She looked to the sky and screamed in anger.

Starfire and Beast Boy (disguised as a hawk) swooped down from the sky. Garfield landed directly next to Red X, shifting back into a person. Raven brought her shield forward to protect him too.

"Yeah, Starfire!" yelled Red X, thankful his mask disguised the sheepish look on his face.

Star made a second pass, blasting apart several stone tendrils yet again.

"While she's got her off guard! Attack!" yelled Red X, and suddenly Raven's shield dropped and the metas were advancing upon what had formerly seemed such an invulnerable figure.

Red X ran across the small park in front of the Council Building, diving next to the dying body of Cpt. Bordeaux in front of what was formerly the flagpole but was now just a huge pit. One of Star's bolts had blown the bottom half of the tendril off, and the Captain was now laying stiffly in the grass.

"What happened to not wanting to die?" he asked the Captain, blood pouring from her nose and mouth. "That was exceptionally ballsy for somebody who only backs the winning side and has no interest in dying in a cause."

"Well... I guess I just didn't want to die for a *losing* cause. I said I wanted results. So make sure this isn't a fucking losing cause."

"Seriously though, why did you do that? That was-"

Bordeaux coughed blood, the stone slab in her side shaking. "I don't fucking know. Seemed like a good idea... good idea at the... time..." She coughed once more and fell very still. Red X couldn't help but shake his head. _People will always surprise you..._ he thought to himself. He looked up to find Tara defending herself rather easily. Despite the sheer masses coming at her, she was able to hold her own. _The level of her power is exceptional... I've never seen anybody like her..._

He absently looked towards the Council Building and saw Brother Blood and a dark figure standing on the balcony in the dawn, watching the violence beneath them.

_We can win this thing... and now..._ he thought to himself, looking over towards Cyborg. Everybody was doing what they could to stop Tara, he couldn't risk letting the true culprits get away. He ran back towards the rear line, diving over a car and landing next to Cyborg.

"Brother Blood is up there, and it looks like Citizen X too. You up for ending this?"

Cyborg looked very surprised. "No more doubts about me, I take it?"

"Well, to be honest, everybody else has their hands full right now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, good point. Let's do this." He turned to Raven, who was attempting to create shields to defend the various metas in the fray. "Rae! Can you get us in that building?"

Raven looked over, utterly exhausted. She turned to Jinx and said something. The pink haired figure seemed to take over the role, pink arcs deflecting stone tendrils as Raven turned to the duo.

"Wait! What about me?" yelled Beast Boy, who looked just terrible. One of his eyes was swollen shut, and he was covered in bloodstains and gruesome bruises.

"You should probably-" began Red X.

"I'm not sitting this out! I'm in for the long haul!"

"Then stop Tara!"

Beast Boy shook his head. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll think of something! There has to be an animal out there that can beat her!" Red X then signaled to Raven, who proceeded to envelop them into a shield as they ran towards the building, phasing through the door at the last second.

Beast Boy chewed on his lip. He looked over, amazed that Tara was still up and fighting. She was like a wild animal, guttural, angry noises coming from her. Suddenly, it hit him. He shifted into a hummingbird and flew towards the fight.

He dodged flying bodies and debris, trying to maintain his bearing despite all the anarchy. Finally, he hovered above his former lover, and shifted once again...

...into a blue-ringed octopus, which promptly fell onto her shoulder. He bit trough her uniform and deep into her flesh, and she screamed out. She swatted him away, but it was too late. The venom was now coursing through her veins. He shifted back into human form, walking back over to her as she began to weaken and slowly crumple to the ground. The rest of the metas began to get up and form a ring around her.

She seemed to be trying to regain her strength and fight on, but the effects of the paralysis were setting in swiftly. Within seconds she was lying on her back, her eyes barely slits, her breathing very weak. Garfield crawled up beside her despite himself.

"I... I can't believe... how..." she gasped.

"Shhh... don't speak. You don't have much time left."

"We... we could have had it all, you know... complete control..."

"And look where complete control got you."

"I don't... don't need a sermon... When the time comes... you'll... know where... to find me..." she could hardly breathe now. She was so rigid, and within seconds her breathing had ceased completely. Her lifeless eyes gazed into the sunny sky. It was the first time Beast Boy noticed that the snowstorm had broken with the dawn. It was far too overwhelming, and he found himself crying softly.

"Good-bye, Tara..." was all he could choke out before Raven grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, guiding him away from the corpse and towards a nearby bench. He collapsed into himself, the weight of the entire evening seeming to bring him down completely. He stared off into a daze, Raven holding him still. He had stopped crying now, and a look of peace seemed to drift onto his face.

_One of us is going to live to regret this, you know._

**To Be Completed!**_  
_


	13. A Great Leap in the Dark

Here we are... four years in the making, the finale to Cyborg in a Strange Land! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 13: A Great Leap in the Dark

_This is it_, thought Cyborg, _We're almost in the clear. We can end this in just a matter of minutes if we play our cards right._

The duo of Cyborg and Red X stalked silently along the the hallways and the marble floors of the Council Building, the base of power and the last bastion of the Peace and Development Council. Cyborg was amazed at how it felt to move so quietly. Despite all his time in this brave new world he was still accustomed to sounding like a rusty tank whenever he moved.

The sound of gunfire and explosions popped up occasionally, sometimes very close, sometimes miles away. It all seemed to be winding down. The war's end was in sight, or so it seemed.

"I kinda figured there'd be more of an opposition to this..." whispered Cyborg.

"They built themselves a castle, but it was made out of sand. The tide came in and it all washed away." replied Red X.

Red X suddenly stopped and turned towards him, a finger to his lips. Cy faintly heard the sound of footsteps on the hard floor just around the corner and several feet away. Suddenly a door opened in the same hallway and closed seconds later. X nodded and Cy responded in kind, and the two made their way around the corner.

The hall was lined with identical dark oak doors. Red X was moving very slowly, eying each of them carefully, yet his body language suggested he was perplexed. Cyborg tilted his head to the side and stared down the hallway. He blinked several times as he noticed a green cat walk gracefully down the hall and sit in front of one of the doors. The determined hero made his way over to where the cat was sitting, and with a faint wisp of smoke it was gone. X stared at Cy, who only shrugged and gestured towards the doorknob. Red X walked over and the duo stood on opposite sides of the doorway, bracing themselves. X counted down from three with his fingers and then smashed the door open with his boot.

"Come quietly and-" X stopped suddenly. Sitting in a rather comfortable leather chair behind a desk was a very, very short man. The figure was bald, with a neatly kept beard, and was puffing contentedly on a cigar.

"Yeah, yeah. I surrender."

"Who... who the hell are you?" demanded Red.

"Me?" The man dumped some of his cigar's ash in the tray, a sly smile on his face. "I'm Citizen X, of course."

Cyborg could hear Red X laughing through his mask, but Cy kept a serious face. "He's right. It doesn't... I mean... but he's right..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. What, you were expecting that corpse Slade Wilson? He served his purpose. Great rhetoric, great speeches. Got us to where we needed to be. And before he could outlive his usefulness, before he could get too greedy and fuck it all up, he took a bullet for us. He was the perfect politician."

"So who the hell are you?"

"The name's Mikron O'Jeneus. I'm an actor. Been a good friend of Blood's for a while. Not going to lie, this is the sweetest gig I've ever had. When he told me what-"

"Hold on, hold on..." Cyborg raised his hands. "Mikron O'Jeneus? Are you serious?"

"What? That's my name."

"It's... no it's not, there's no way..."

"Oh, and I suppose your name is perfect and natural and normal. There's no such thing as any of those. What the hell is your name, anyway? John Smith? Robert Thompson?

Taken aback, Cyborg answered. "Victor Stone, actually."

Mikron rolled his eyes. "Wow, amazing. What a perfect name. I-"

Red X sighed and interrupted the ranting figure. "Hold on a minute, just shut up. So you're Citizen X. You're a nothing but a joke. Where's Brother Blood? This ends. Now."

Mikron shrugged, putting his cigar out on the table itself without a care in the world. "Fuck if I know."

Without warning the wall beside the tiny man exploded outward, sending both him and the large wooden desk crashing into the wall, his neck snapping with a sickening crack. Out strode Brother Blood, his eyes glowing a fierce red, his pupils not even visible. Red energy surged over his body as he walked into the room.

"I am here, heroes. You have come, of course, to finish your destruction."

Red X shook his head. "We've come to stop you, Blood. It's over. You know it. Your army is broken. Your assassins are all dead."

A twinge floating deep within his stomach, Cyborg's eye grew wide and he suddenly swirled around to face a somber looking man in a finely tailored suit who had been creeping up behind him. Not even thinking, he snatched the silenced pistol from the man's hand and brought his left fist into the man's throat as hard as he could. The man gasped and choked and he tumbled to the ground. Cyborg removed the pistol's clip and tossed the weapon down the hall.

"Well, NOW your assassins are all dead..." mumbled Cyborg.

"Oh, Eric. Good help is hard to find."

"Spare the cliches. How do you want to finish this?" X took a step towards the pulsating man.

Blood seemed unmoved by all of this, and ignored X's comments. He seemed dazed, but as sure of himself as always. "We had a perfect world. I know you won't agree with me on that... but can you at least accept that you've left these people with nothing but rubble and a struggle to survive?"

Red X removed his mask for the first time in what seemed like days, a wide smile on his face. "In total destruction comes infinite possibility." The figure continued to move towards Blood.

"Yes, well... let us hope you can build as well as you can destroy." He glared at Red X, the red hue darkening slightly. X found himself turning around to face Cyborg, red energy coursing around him. "This isn't over, though. You think you're General Washington or Simon Bolivar or whatever... you're not... you're just another idealist who has gotten in way over his head. You're no liberator. My perfect world is destroyed, fine. But I am not leaving here without some sense of satisfaction."

"What... oh no..." whispered Cyborg, dodging backwards into the hallway as his former comrade threw a punch that missed his jaw by inches. The red-tinged figure leapt into the hallway, swinging his boot up and colliding with Cy's head, sending him reeling backwards.

"I... I can't..." grunted Red, his eyes full of fear. His movements were stilted like puppet, but still as accurate and deadly as when he had total control. He swung forward with another kick, the dazed Cy ducking it and shoulder-rolling backwards down the hall and away from the attack. Red pressed the attack further, swinging a flurry of kicks and punches at the fleeing and confused man.

Cy suddenly lunged forward, shoving the lithe man backwards and sending him off-balance. Taking advantage of his opportunity, he brought his fist up in an uppercut that connected soundly with Red's chin, sending him stumbling backwards, dazed. He continued to press his own attack, punching his friend several times in the face and chest. Finally, he planted a strong boot into Red X's solar plexis, causing him to grunted loudly and slam into the hard floor.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted before springing toward Brother Blood, the figure's scowling face twisting into surprise.

Cyborg became aware unconsciously of an unnatural buzzing noise that began to grow. He thought absently that it might be tinnitis, some sort of ringing from the explosions, from the fight. He thought it might be the blood pounding in his ears. But it began to grow, slowly but steadily, pulsing to life all around him.

Blood wrenched Red X's body from the ground without an grace, the sheer force of his will bringing the controlled warrior to his feet. X launched into a jump kick, slamming into Cyborg's back and dropping him to the ground. He rolled the stunned Cy onto his back and proceeded to punch him in the face as hard as he could, over and over again.

With a dazed groan, Cy snapped his head to the side without warning, bring Red's fist into contact with the marble floor. Cyborg heard a horrifying crack as this happened, and could see the pain register on Red X's face. His friend brought the fist up once again against his will. Cyborg grabbed his forearm before he could bring the shattered hand against him.

"Fight it, man... you've got to fight it... I did it... it's the only way..." he rasped. Red's face was full of pain and confusion. The buzzing sound was all to clear to him now, but he ignored it despite the irritating presence it had over his mind.

"I... I... I'm... trying..." he grunted, struggling to bring his ruined fist into Cyborg's face. "His power is..."

"Shut up... you're both going to die here. You've ruined everything, little man. You-" Blood shook his head, squinting. He rubbed his ears and continued on. "You destroyed everything we've built and you don't even know why."

"Because you're a psychotic monster and you've ruined thousands of people's lives... that's why..." groaned Cyborg, using all of his all-too-human strength to keep his friend from pummeling him with a shattered hand. "Stop this! Just stop this! What are you hoping to accomplish at this point?"

Red X's knee suddenly jutted out to Cyborg's side, slamming into the hard marble floor. An intense look of pain swept over his face again as he raised his knee and slammed it down again, harder. Cy looked on in horror, bringing his own knee out to try to block his friend's self-harming motions. X brought his knee down again, sending pain shooting through Cyborg's body.

"Dick... forgive me, man..." mumbled Cyborg, X's face surprised at the mention of his true name. Slipping his hand off of his friend's wrist, Cyborg slammed his fist into the side of his head, dazing him. Before Blood could manipulate him further, Cyborg brought his hands around his friend's throat, squeezing. Red was caught off guard at this, trying halfhearted slaps to stop Cyborg's assault. Cy tried to apply just enough pressure, knowing he was straddling a razor-thin line that could easily end up killing his friend. Blood was rubbing his temples amidst this chaos, muttering nonsense to himself. Finally, Cyborg's plan worked, knocking Red X unconscious as he choked out. Groaning, Cyborg gently pushed X's body aside as he slowly stood up to face his enemy.

"This... ends... now..." he grumbled, trying to regain his breath. Blood finally seemed to regain his surroundings, and upon being directly confronted he drew a deep breath and then bellowed a harsh war cry, stomping towards Cyborg and backhanding him before he could react.

"I agree... this ends now..." he raised a red-tinged fist and slammed it into Cyborg's chest, sending him sprawling to the floor. He grabbed the dazed Titan and lifted him over his head.

"You asked me what I'm trying to accomplish?" Blood effortlessly tossed him down the hallway, slamming him hard into the marble and sending him sliding further down the hall. He bumped into the wall, stopping his skid. He tried to get to his knees before Blood's red energy surged over him, pinning him. Brother Blood began to walk determined down the hall towards him. "Nothing, now. I've accomplished all I can. I didn't think I would ever see this happen. I thought everything was covered... the people were afraid, the metas were neutered... I had complete control. And then you come along." Blood was right in Cyborg's face now, a strange tic in his eye. Cyborg became more aware of the buzzing. It seemed completely audible now. It was no figment of his imagination.

"I don't know how you did it, but you've managed to ruin everything. I mean, how could you be so thorough? It's insane. I knew you were changing things, I knew things would be different... I was so obsessed with fate and destiny, and yet I thought I could... defy it. Or maybe I just thought your fate was to fail, or that your little insurrection wasn't truly part of this destiny. It's my own fault, really."

Cyborg grunted. "You talk too much. Just end this."

Blood allowed himself a smile, and raised a fist, the red energy making it seem as though it were on fire. "Very well. Goodbye, Victor. It's been..." There was a strange flash, and suddenly the building began to shake. "What the... No, no, no! I was so close!" A strange white void, like living static, began to slowly ooze down the hallway, consuming everything in its path. With another flicker of power the redness faded from Blood's body, freeing Cyborg. The patriarch stared at him in horror. "I was so close... I couldn't have just this one last pleasure?"

Cyborg grabbed him by the collar. "If it's fate, if it's destiny, then you know you never had a choice. And the way it's gone so far, you knew you were never going to win this thing in the end." The static began to make its way closer and closer to Red X's unconscious body. The whole building seemed to be pulsing, and the strange buzzing sound was in the air. Blood offered no resistance now, simply looking at the ceiling as the void began to wash over it as well.

"All that is solid melts into air..." whispered Blood, a look of total awe on his face. A tiny bubble kept the trio in the hallway from dissolving as well.

"This has been fun and all, but I really should be going." muttered Cyborg swinging Blood violently into the wall that he was once pinned to and making his way to Red's body.

Red's eyes fluttered open as he picked up his body. He winced as he tossed him over his shoulder.

"What about him?" croaked X, looking at Brother Blood as Cyborg moved towards the window, the staticky void creeping ever closer to them. Cy looked over and found the man curled up into a ball on the floor, the void slowly overtaking his body, his form disintegrating slowly.

"I think he's made his decision." His free arm slid the window open, and he spied a large snowbank just outside. The rest of the city seemed fine. The building was in the midst of destroying itself while everything else remained oblivious. Cyborg looked over his shoulder one last time at who he felt had been his mortal enemy. Blood looked at peace, no signs of pain at all. Within a matter of seconds he was almost completely gone, whiteness all that remained. Wasting no further time, Cy and Red dove out the window, landing softly in the massive pile of snow.

The rest of the Ragged Army ran over to pull them out. Starfire looked horrified at Red's shattered arm, and Raven quickly applied dark energy to the wound, attempting a healing spell.

"Uh, guys... what the fuck is going on?" muttered Beast Boy, gesturing to the building. Everybody stood completely still as the building finally vaporized, a vast slate of nothingness standing before them. The void did not move outward, and with another flicker of energy began to shrink, giving them a view of everything that had stood behind the building.

Nobody said a word as they watched the bizarre scene. Within a matter of seconds, the void had shrunk down, changing its shape and colour to become a black hole. It finally stopped moving when it was about 6 feet tall by 6 feet wide. The strange buzzing noise persisted.

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on?"

Cyborg walked towards it, and suddenly the buzzing stopped. "It's... it's my way home." He turned around to the vast and motley group standing in the square. Cy licked his lips and began to speak. "You've won a great victory here, to be sure. But it's not over. The hard part isn't even over. You've earn a huge opportunity here. You can build a better world. Now do so. Take heed the mistakes of the past and listen to the opinions of your friends and neighbours. Don't become a city based on fear and divisions once again. Make this a place beautiful enough to live for, and great enough to die for." Taking a deep breath, and with nothing else to say, he began to step towards to the darkness.

"Wait!" it was Starfire. She ran forward and proceeded to hug Cyborg. "How do you know this is what you think it is?" She gestured towards the pulsing blackness.

Cy smiled. "Trust me. It's the only thing that makes sense anymore."

Beast Boy shuffled forward and hugged his friend. "I'm... I'm going to miss you, man. You take care."

Cy chuckled to himself. "You too, grass-stain." Beast Boy laughed at that, but winced and rubbed his swollen eye, tears trickling down his face. "Ah, sorry..."

"No worries..." He was trying desperately not to weep himself.

"What about your body?" It was Raven this time. "Do you really want to go back to your old form? Won't you miss the flesh and blood?"

"I've still got flesh-and-blood back home... just a lot less of it. Look, I love you all. But there are people back home who are probably quite worried about me. I owe it to them... besides, as great as this has been, I'd have rathered a vacation in a metal-free body that had less death and more women in bikinis." He shook his head, laughing, tears finally finding their way down his face. "I'm sorry, it's... it's been a long few days..." He looked at Red X, who wore a subtle grin but said nothing.

Cy nodded slowly. "It's up to you guys now. Good luck, goodbye..."

"Wait, hold on!" Red X finally spoke, wincing through the pain in his ruined arm. "You said you were the only one who could bring down Brother Blood. I don't know how you did it, but... Well, what exactly happened in there?"

He was forced to pause and consider this. "I can't quite explain it... but I know I'm responsible for all of this. From start to finish." Cy gave a wave and stepped into the void, falling into the infinite blackness.

xxxx

Cy opened his eye and looked around. The rest of the Titans were asleep in front of him, slumped over chairs in the infirmary. He slowly began to sit up, his metallic arms glinting in the lights of the various machines.

His stirring caused Robin to stir and within seconds he was by his side, the others beginning to wake up as well.

"FRIEND CYBORG!" shouted Starfire, wrapping him in a bearhug. Robin tapped her shoulder and she sheepishly relented. "I am sorry, but after everything... I..." she choked back a tear and stepped aside.

"Good to have you back, man..." mumbled Beast Boy, his eyes red and puffy.

"What... what happened?" grunted Cy. "Have I been laying here this entire time?"

Robin shrugged. His voice was raspy when he spoke. "It was a terrible virus. We tried everything in our arsenal, everything you'd developed in your Emergency console. Nothing seemed to work. Exhausted, we just gave it over to fate. It was just wait and see."

Raven shook her head. "Frankly, it feels like a miracle. I thought... we thought we'd lost you for good. What happened to you? Do you remember anything?"

The events swept over Cyborg like a wave and a strange look came over his face. "I remember everything but... I just... I can't explain any of it. I must have some sort of fail-safe anti-virus that kicked in when you were trying to help me and I just had to wait for it to do its job. But it was so... so vivid. It was like... it was like when I had visited that world in the past, with Sarasim and those monsters. But that was... real, wasn't it? This felt just as real as that did. I could swear I have been there. I mean I met these people, I talked to them... I feel like I truly knew them. You can't tell me they were just some sort of virtual reality program, that they were like characters in a video game or something. They were far too complex, too... too real. I really felt like I _knew them_. You can't say that about a video game character."

The rest of the Titans looked at him somberly, not saying anything.

He shook his head finally and spoke, gazing into his hands. "I saw a movie once, not very long ago. And there's a line in it that sticks out so clearly to me now." The other Titans offered smiles as he looked up at them.

"What was it?" offered Beast Boy gently.

"They say that dreams are only real as long as they last. Couldn't you say the same thing about life?" He shook his head once more and began to step out of bed, his body creaking and groaning around him.

"Oh this body, this damn body!" he shouted as Starfire and Robin moved to his sides to brace him. He surprised everybody by suddenly laughing. "I wouldn't trade it for anything. God, you don't know what you have until it's gone."

The other Titans looked lost and he broke the brief silence once again.

"Come on, I've got a lot to tell you. Maybe laying it out for you will bring me closer to finding some sort of meaning in all of this."

The group made their out the door and into the hallway, the faint rays of the sun poking through the window as the dawn broke before them.

xxxx

**Well there you have it! Four years in the making and it is finished! I hope you've enjoyed reading it. It was quite fun to write, certainly the most depth I've ever attempted to put into a story. Cyborg's quote "from a movie" is from Richard Linkletter's Waking Life, a fascinating film indeed.**  
**So where do I go from here? I think this will be my last Teen Titans story, at least for the time being anyway. I've got a few other ideas lined up and I hope to get them up and running soon. They'll be different but exciting!**  
**Anyway, thanks for reading, sorry about the humongous delays, and all the best to you and yours!**  
**- Zee**


End file.
